Como mezclar agua y aceite
by Coni-Mary
Summary: james, sirius y remus inician su septimo curso en hogwarts, pero hay tres chicas que hacen ese año especial. jaz dijo:crees en los milagros? lily dijo:somos agua y aceite. descubre como mezclar a dos grupos tan distintos. crees en los angeles? JxL Sx? Rx?
1. comienzo dificil

**A q Disclaimer****: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son de la exclusiva propiedad de j.k.rowling.**

**Espero que lo disfruten como yo disfrutaría de los suyos.**

**Coni**

Como mezclar agua y aceite

1. comienzo difícil:

Lily evans, una típica adolescente de 17 años de edad, se encontraba sentada en uno de los compartimientos del expreso de hogwarts. Tal vez no era tan típica adolescente, mejor dicho una típica bruja adolescente, no tampoco, lily era una típica bruja genio adolescente, no eso tampoco, lily no era normal, era deportista, era estudiosa, era dulce, era simpática, era… una maquina de repeler chicos. Por que? Esa era una pregunta típica de sus amigas, por que lily repelía chicos si era como era? Cómo era? Hermosa.

Si, lily, bellísima pelirroja de ojos verdes esmeralda, cuerpo delgado, pareciera que fuera más débil que una cucaracha, gran error, deportista en potencia tenia la fuerza de 2 bateadores juntos, causa, vivía por el mundo ejercitando sus brazos, corriendo lo que otras chicas llamarían "la maratón de 800 metros planos" en los patios del colegio. Entrenaba duramente, no apreciaba nada la pereza, de lo que más disfrutaba era leer y escribir, a su edad de 10 años había ganado 4 premios infantiles de escritura, siempre tenia un libro de lectura personal en su mochila y su maleta siempre pesaba a causa de su colección de textos.

Entonces se preguntaran ustedes, por que lily repelía chicos, primero que nada amaba pasar inadvertida, venia de su naturaleza el anonimato. Segundo, odiaba a las chismosas que comentaban sobre sus asuntos, si lily tiene novio, si anda con fulanito, si le puso el gorro a tanto, puaj! Tercero, odiaba a cada y uno de los entes sin cerebro que habitaban el colegio, con esa postura de ser los machos alfa del colegio, los reyes predominantes. Y para ayudarse a evitar a cada sujeto masculino, vestía grandes cantidades de ropa que la hacían ver desproporcionalmente grande, para espantarlos físicamente.

Lily era una chica solitaria, solo consideraba a 2 chicas de su confianza, sus mejores amigas en mundo, habían estado juntas desde primero, cuando se conocieron en el tren, las dos entraron al compartimiento de la pelirroja que se encontraba leyendo un interesante libro muggle, estaban locas buscando un compartimiento y le preguntaron si podían quedarse con ella, lily acepto con un poco de desconfianza, cuando una de ellas, la mas extrovertidas de las 2 la empezó a interrogar, lily descubrió que eran las tres muy parecidas, aunque apreciaban cosas distintas, siempre les unía un mismo gusto, el anonimato y el deporte.

La más extrovertida, jazmin kent, una metamorfomaga, muy simpática, le encantaba jugar a cambiar de forma, sus apariencias favoritas eran las de albina y la de rubia, disfrutaba los cabellos claros y lacios. Es una amante de la música y según ella su futuro era ser sanadora. Su padre era italiano y su madre francesa, y a causa de su divorcio tenía casas en ambos países, heredo una belleza digna de envidia y el deporte la había vuelto esbelta y fuerte. Su carácter extrovertido no se mostraba a luz frente a desconocidos, en esos momentos optaba por tomar la apariencia de una chica tímida y su rostro se volvía infantil y callado, lily conocía una forma de reconocerla, sus labios, rojos vivos, la metamorfomaga tenía un tic para mordérselos y siempre estaban iguales.

La segunda chica, Mary anne black, era la prima de sirius black, era muy alegre pero no tan extrovertida como jaz, de cabello castaño oscuro y ondulado, siempre recogido en una cola. Se llevaba muy bien con su primo, pero prefería que no se supiera de su familiaridad, sirius era un "chico popular" y eso iba totalmente a la contraria de lo que mary anne prefería. Por eso siempre hablaban en los pasillos y se saludaban disimuladamente. La castaña era de carácter dulce y tierno, detestaba las peleas. Amante de las criaturas mágicas, siempre soñó con ser veterinaria mágica y fundar su propio hospital de criaturas mágicas. Al entrar a hogwarts mary anne era como decirlo, ligeramente rellenada, por eso con toda las fuerza que pudo inicio una dieta estricta, sus amigas se negaban rotundamente, pero la chica era decidida, finalizo siendo una obsesionada del peso, siempre comía ensaladas y era una vegetariana. Su querido primo tampoco estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero no pudo evitar asombrase de lo linda que se había vuelto su prima a vuelta del verano de cuarto. Lo que más le gustaba hacer era dibujar, siempre llevaba con ella un pequeño cuaderno de dibujo y era muy personal, sus padres ni siquiera sabían de su existencia. Ella era la que usualmente dibujaba las constelaciones para astronomía o los animales para CCM, y lily tenia una colección de bellísimos marcadores de libros hechos en los momentos de aburrimiento de la castaña.

Las tres chicas estudiaban en el colegio hogwarts de magia y hechicería, y habían caído, para su suerte, en gryffindor, la casa de los leones. Ese era su séptimo y ultimo año en el colegio. Lily había sido electa premio anual y se enorgullecía de eso. Siempre había sido la número 1 de su clase. Las tres anónimas de hogwarts seguían su política de usar ropas extra grandes y pasar inadvertidas entre los estudiantes. Entonces, por que querían estar en buena forma? Por que siempre pensaron que algún día llegaría el chico del que gustarían y no las tomarían en cuenta si eran unos adefesios obesos, por esa razón, siempre pensando en el futuro.

- lily! – exclamo una morena, esbelta y alta, tez blanca y expresión dulce.

- lily? – pregunto una albina detrás de la morena – LILY!!! – chillo.

Mary anne y jazmin habían encontrado a la pelirroja que leía tranquilamente en un compartimiento del expreso. La albina, que era jazmin, salto encima de la pelirroja abrazándola fuertemente, la chica que no había visto venir el salto de su amiga comenzó a reír, aplastada por su ligera amiga. Mary anne saco a la chica con un brazo. Que fuerza tenían esas chicas! Abrazo a su amiga pelirroja y le sonrió ampliamente.

- hola mary, hola jaz – saludo lily alegre – las extrañe muchísimo este verano – dijo en tono falsamente melancólico.

- oh, y nosotras a ti pequeña – dijo mary, abrazando a su amiga.

- y donde fueron? – pregunto la pelirroja.

- estas vacaciones me toco el primer mes en Italia y el segundo en Francia – dijo jaz.

- Cómo te envidio!! Vas a los países con lo que siempre he soñado! – dijo lily.

- la próxima ves me acompañas, vale? – dijo la metamorfomaga, lily asintió airada.

- tu mary? – le pregunto lily.

- oh, nada, otro verano mas soportando las estupideces de la sangre pura, y soportando la burla de mis primos, me gustaría que sirius no se hubiera ido – dijo tristemente – pero, yo también tome las riendas de mi vida, jaz me acogió en Francia – dijo mirando significativamente a la albina.

- me alegro, el estar sola entra tanto rencor no es bueno – le dijo lily.

- dinos lils, tu que hiciste? – pregunto jaz.

- nada, conocí al prometido de petunia, eso y vi a un montón de chicos guapos, ya saben, joteo en potencia – explico la pelirroja.

Como no conocían a nadie en las vacaciones, sacaban la artillería a luz, eso quiere decir, ropa ajustada, tomar sol en bikinis y que los chicos te unten bronceador. Cosas por el estilo para luego volver a su dulce anonimato en hogwarts.

- mary anne!! – sirius entro al compartimiento de las chicas para saludar a su prima – mary, escuche a bella decir que te habías ido de la mansión, me enorgullezco de ti primita – dijo el moreno abrazando a la chica fuertemente que reía antes la inusual muestra de cariño de parte de su primo.

- sirius! Cómo que primita! Ni que 2 meses fueran mucho – le reprocho la castaña, sirius no hizo caso a la chica y la beso fuertemente en la mejilla.

- padfoot? Quien es ella? – pregunto james potter que estaba en la puerta del compartimiento, observando la cariñosa escena entre familiares.

- prongs, acaso no conocías a mi pri… - pero mary anne la tapo la boca negando fuertemente con la cabeza – mary! Es nuestro último año! Además es james! – la castaña suspiro – prongs esta es mi prima – la presento sirius.

- mary anne black, mucho gusto potter – se presento la chica.

- Cómo sabes mi apellido? – pregunto el moreno a forma de respuesta.

- aish! Que educado – dijo lily sarcásticamente.

- lils! Prefiero el anonimato, pero eso no quiere decir que tú si, además, con el cabezota de mi primo haciendo estupideces, como no me iba a enterar quienes eran sus amigos – dijo dando un golpecito en el hombro a sirius, aunque a este le dolió.

- padfoot? – remus se había llegado después de seguir tranquilamente a sus amigos que corrían a través del corredor del tren – ah, hola chicas – saludo remus

El licántropo conocía a las anónimas por su clase de CCM, en ese momento james y sirius tomaban EM. Pero él había preferido irse del lado de los animales. Ahí había conocido a lily, la pelirroja no confiaba mucho en el cuándo lo conoció, pero de a poco se habían vuelto grandes amigos, ya amigo de lily, conoció a mary anne y a jazmin.

- hola lupin – saludaron las anónimas a coro.

- padfoot? Por que no me habías dicho que tenías una prima en gryffindor? – pregunto james, ligeramente enfadado por ser el único que no entendía nada.

- por que mi prima cabezota, no le gusta que la conozcan, por eso usa esto – dijo el moreno señalando los kilos de ropa que llevaba encima la castaña.

- ropa? Ejem… padfoot todo el mundo usa ropa – le dijo james.

- si pero nadie usa, 3 poleras de algodón, 2 chalecos, 3 polerones, 2 polar y una chaqueta – le explico el moreno. James se sorprendió ante la mención de tantas prendas de vestir.

- sirius! Ya revelaste demasiados secretos por hoy, ahora vete – le ordeno mary anne.

Antes de que los tres chicos salieran del compartimiento, un grupo de chicas, entro en busca de los solteros apetecidos de hogwarts. Entre ellas las presidentas de los fan club de los merodeadores. La mayoría eran rubias, evidentemente teñidas con un hechizo.

- hola sirius - dijo coquetamente una chica rubia, bastante conocida en el colegio, llamada daniela kaile, de ravenclaw.

- hola dani - respondió sirius galante - conoces a... - patada propinada por su querida prima.

- ejem... anonimato - le susurro la castaña. Sirius asintió.

- emmm... pueden... irse - pidió jaz hablando por primera vez.

- eu! Ratón de biblioteca! - dijo una morena, mejor amiga de daniela, fany justins, ravenclaw.

- eu! Ente descerebrado! - le imito lily.

- no te metas anormal - le espeto una chica de cabello rubio oxigenado, hilary dotts, ravenclaw.

- hey! hey! hey! no pueden simplemente marcharse - pidió mary anne con una dulce sonrisa dejando a un embobado licántropo.

- no! vete tu maldita obesa! - bramo hilary. esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso del trío de chicas. lily se lanzo contra hilary para propinarle una dura cachetada, sus amigas la tuvieron que sacar de encima de la rubia para que no la dejara inconsciente con puñetazos.

- vas a ver maldita oxigenada!! obesa te quedara la cara cuando termine de verdad contigo!! - le grito la pelirroja antes de salir del compartimiento con un duro portazo. fany asomo su cabeza hacia el pasillo.

- fenómeno!! has confirmado tu pena de muerte!! - le amenazo la morena.

- me llamo evans!! y el único fenómeno es que tú no parezcas natural! - respondió la pelirroja antes de entrar a otro compartimiento con un portazo - ay!! como no soporto a esas malditas barbies!! no parece racional que sean humanas!!! - grito la premio anual fuera de sí.

- lily, mary... - intento hablarle jaz, pero la pelirroja estaba sorda y muda por la furia y seguía gritando sobre su odio a las "barbies" - lily! - exclamo, nada - LILYAN EVANS PRESTALE ATENCION A MARY QUE ESTA LLORANDO!!! - grito la metamorfomaga. era verdad, la dulce castaña sollozaba desconsoladamente, echarle ese defecto con el que tanto se había esforzado en borrar, esos años haciendo esfuerzo por bajar peso que no habían resultado, que por cierto eran total mentira.

- mary - dijo lily con un tono sensible - mary no me digas que le hiciste caso a esa rubia oxigenada, verdad? - le reprocho la pelirroja, la castaña asintió levemente - mary son estupideces!! solamente sácate un poco de ropa y mírate al espejo, eres un ángel -

- gracias, pro es que... lo primero que vi cuando me dijo eso, fue... a mí, hace unos 4 años - dijo mary con tono triste.

- mírate ahora, una hermosa chica de 17 años con bastante artillería pesada bajo la manga - le animo jaz.

- ja, ja, viva la artillería pesada - dijo mary con un risita.

- así me gusta!! Ahora saquémonos un poco de ropa que me estoy muriendo de calor - propuso lily.

Las tres chicas comenzaron a quitarse la chaqueta, los 2 polars, los 3 polerones, los 2 chalecos, en fin, solo quedaron con sus jeans y una polera delgada de verano cada una, desde el punto de vista de un chico, cualquiera hubiera quedado con los ojos como platos frente al buen físico que presentaba el trío de gryffindors, todo gracias al activo deporte que presentaban las adolescentes. lily retomo la lectura de su libro, mary anne saco su preciado cuaderno de dibujo y jaz un CD player y sus discos favoritos. Cada una sumida en sus actividades inició el viaje en el gran tren escarlata.

Ya llegada la noche las tres chicas bajaron del tren y se dirigieron a los carruajes tirado por thestralls, no podía ser más triste para las tres ver a esas criaturas, sobre todo por que el año pasado lograron verlas después de presenciar el triste asesinato de una pareja de ancianos. se sentían bastante mal, habían intentado salvarlos y no lo lograron, a parte de que salieron mal heridas, sobre todo mary anne que era la más delicada, había finalizado con una profunda y grave herida en la espalda, miles de cortes en el rostro y de no haber sido por lily y jaz que la llevaron enseguida a san mungo hubiera muerto desangrada, lily quedo con una mano quebrada y un feo corte en el estomago y jaz tuvo una herida en la pierna y miles de profundos cortes en el pecho, pero gracias a ser matamorfomaga no quedo con ninguna marca, en cambio lily quedo con las cicatrices en el estomago y mary anne con una enorme cicatriz en la espalda.

- mary! - le llamo sirius al acercarse a las tres chicas junto sus inseparables amigos.

- hola primo - respondió mary con un notable tono pálido en la cara.

- anne? Te encuentras bien? Estas blanca - dijo sirius tocando las mejillas de su prima.

- si black, solo es que... nada - dijo lo que a sirius le pareció, un bellísimo ángel de brillantes cabellos blancos con dulces labios rojos.

- perdón chica, tú eres? - pregunto sirius.

- jazmin kent - respondió la metamorfomaga - aunque de nada sirve decírtelo, jamás me reconocerías -

- y se puede saber por que? - pregunto el moreno, remus rió junto a lily.

- no se rían que el no sabe! Soy metamorfomaga - respondió jaz.

- ah... yo tengo una... -

- prima que es metamorfomaga, si lo sé, mary me hablo de ella - siguió jaz, que chica mas extraña, por que no caía bajo sus encantos? No era que le importara, no era muy deseable, pero... era amiga de su prima? Que se escondería bajo esa ropa? Ropa o cuerpo?.

- tienes la misma manía de mi prima de esconder el cuerpo? - pregunto sirius sin pensarlo.

- nunca lo sabrán - respondió el trío antes de subir a un carro.

Las chicas habían llegado al colegio, era 2 de septiembre, el cumpleaños de mary anne, la castaña haba sido afortunada de no tener que esperar otro año para poder entrar a hogwarts. Lily ya despierta acaba de salir de l ducha, jaz recién despertando y mary anne durmiendo placidamente.

Los black tenían ese típico gen de ser muy perezosos, la castaña podía dormir el día entero si así lo quería. Según ella una virtud, así no tenia ojeras, la chica no era algo que se llamara, cutis normal, no tenia marcas, ni ojeras, solo se le formaban 2 hoyitos en las mejillas al sonreír, algo considerado muy dulce por sus amigas.

- la dejamos un rato mas o la despertamos ahora? – pregunto jaz.

- mmm… ahora, pro arréglate el cabello, el verde musgo no te viene – le indico lily, la matemorfomaga sacudió la cabeza y su cabello cambio a un rubio oscuro y ojos azules – mucho mejor! –

- 1 – jaz se para de su cama y se acerca a la de mary anne junto a lily.

- 2 – las chicas se preparan para saltar.

- 3!!!!! – mary anne salta de la cama sobre sus amigas riendo – les gane!!!!! – grito eufórica.

- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!! – gritaron jaz y lily, las tres chicas se abrazaron y rieron divertidas.

- al fin! Les gane después de 6 años! – celebro mary anne levantándose de sus amigas.

- como lo hiciste? – pregunto jaz arreglándose el cabello.

- no dormiiiiiii… - respondió con un bostezo.

- estas loca!! – chillo lily.

- no te preocupes lils, tomare mucho café – le calmo mary – me toca el baño!! – corrió hacia el baño dejando a una decepcionada jazmin.

Después de que las tres chicas se vistieron con l única ropa que les quedaba a la talla, el uniforme, bajaron a la sala común para dirigirse al gran comedor, donde recibirían sus horarios de séptimo año.

- mary!!!! Feliz cumpleaños – grito una sombra negra que se abalanzo sobre la cumpleañera.

- sirius no se que te ocurre este año, pero estas muy cariñoso – rió mary. Sirius la observo con la sonrisa que los primos compartían, una sonrisa dulce con un toque de picarona, pero una sombra triste n los ojos, ese verano se había enterado de un secreto desconsolador, por parte de su hermano Régulus.

- este es nuestro ultimo año en el colegio, no dejare pasar por alto a ninguna chica, ni menos a mi querida primita – mintió sirius.

- Ah… eso lo explica todo – dijo la castaña irónica – y mi regalo? – recordó. Sirius le entrego una cajita que contenía un relicario con forma de corazón en que salían ella y sirius de pequeños jugando con lodo – es hermoso!!! – se abalanzo sobre el moreno.

- esta bien primos, no tantas muestras de cariño, mary vamos a desayunar – dijo jaz.

- espera… - les llamo remus – ten mary, espero que te guste – el chico deposito una caja en las manos de la chica la cual le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- gracias lupin – dijo mary antes de salir por el retrato seguida de lily y jaz que miraba indiferente a sirius.

El día paso rápidamente entre escasas felicitaciones para mary, sus primos no pudieron decirles mas que "ya no eres una niña tonta, ahora eres una mujer tonta" algo que ni le agrado mucho. El horario de ese año las había decepcionado, tenían muchas horas junto a los ravenclaws y slytherins.

Los merodeadores estaban en clases de pociones junto a los slytherins, la clase antes de la cena, los gryffindors estaban sentados al final de la clase, los tres en la misma mesa, remus prestaba atención, mientras que sirius y james molestaban a snape y a malfoy o jugaban a alguna cosa.

Mary, jazmin y lily estaban delante de los chicos, una medio durmiendo, la otra en estado vegetal y la otra muy atenta a las instrucciones del profesor horase slughorn, lily casi no despegaba la cabeza del pergamino donde tomaba apuntes. A mary se le había acabado el café y su cabeza caía continuamente dando un obvia señal de sueño, jazmin que jamás había gozado de esa asignatura la debía tomar igualmente si es que quería ser sanadora.

- padfoot, has notado que tu prima y sus amigas no se parecen a lo que vimos en el tren – le indico james a su amigo.

- ya te dije que se recubren con capas de ropa, pero no me esperaba que esa metamorfomaga tuviera tan buen tipo – opino sirius recorriendo a la rubia con la mirada.

- uff prefiero la pelirroja que ataco a hillary – dijo con media risa james, remus los observaba negando con la cabeza. De pronto lily se giro hacia el castaño.

- lupin, me podrías explicar esta parte de la receta del Félix felices, por favor? – pidió lily.

- si claro, mira… - comenzó remus pero james lo interrumpió.

- sabes? Por una cita te podría enseñar a hacerla – dijo james con una sonrisa seductora, a lo que lily frunció el ceño.

- potter, saldría con el calamar gigante para aprender a comer krill antes de salir contigo – le rechazo la pelirroja – me sigues explicando, lupin – se volvió a remus que reía ante la expresión de james por su primer rechazo.

- si mira, primero… -

- espera… no escuche bien, no quieres salir conmigo? – pregunto el moreno. Lily entorno los ojos al cielo y murmuro algo parecido a "por dios, que descerebrado"

- si potter, dije que no, non, niet, y otras formas de decir un simple no – le explico la pelirroja – de vuelta a la poción, no entiendo como mezclar la… -

- como que no!! Tienes la mínima idea de quien soy pelirroja?! – exclamo james, todos se giraron para ver al merodeador.

- si, james potter, 17 años, buscador de gryffindor, tienes la mínima idea de quien soy yo? – le respondió lily notablemente mas calmada.

- si! Tu eres la pelirroja esa, amiga de mary anne, tu te llamas… te llamas – "mierda, como se llama?" pensó james – te llamas… -

- ves sotonto!! Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre y me invitas a salir! Cuando maduras idiota!! – exclamo lily antes de volver a darle la espalda y concentrarse en la clase.

James refunfuño algo no entendible y observo con el ceño fruncido la roja cabellera de lily, por que esa chica lo rechazaba? Por que no caía ante sus obvios encantos? Y algo mucho mas importante, por que evitaba a los chicos? No era lesbiana, de eso estaba seguro, que tenia la pelirroja? Eso no importaba, le pagaría ese rechazo, con una broma buena, muy buena.

- señor potter, podría explicarme la función del bezoar? – pregunto el profesor slughorn, james frunció mas el ceño y negó con la cabeza, como le caía mal ese profesor – mas le vale que preste mas atención, o no podrá seguir la carrera que desea – le reprocho el profesor.

Lily giro un poco la cabeza y miro a james con una sonrisa arrogante en la cara, que aprendiera que es la vida era lo mejor, ese arrogante tenia que saber que se le aproximaba, no mas mujeres, no mas gloria, ese tonto debía madurar, aprender a tratar a la gente como gente y no como trofeos.

- moony, como se llama esa chica? – le pregunto james a remus.

- es lily evans, y no es como las chicas con las que has salido, así que olvídate de preguntarle de nuevo – le aviso el castaño.

- evans… veremos cuanto dura evans bajo pus de bubotuberculo – se dijo para si mismo, a lo que remus le miro mal, pero no podía evitarlo.

- feliz cumpleaños mary anne black!! Y disfruta tus 17 años de edad!! – le felicito lily. Se habían escapado de hogwarts a hogsmeade para celebrar el cumpleaños de la castaña. Había pocos chicos que los acompañaban, algunos slytherins, bastantes hufflepuffs, escasos ravenclaws y de gryffindor solamente estaban los merodeadores y la prima de mary anne, nymphadora tonos, que cruzaba tercero.

Ese día las chicas se habían vestido normal, algo que para ellas era arreglado, pero mary se había vestido muy arreglada, algo que para chicas normales seria escasamente arreglado, pero… ya las conocían, lo suyo no era seducir ni nada por el estilo.

- feliz cumpleaños mary!! – exclamo nymphadora, saltando sobre su querida prima, quien por suerte, pudo mantener el equilibrio sin caer – maldición!! Por que nunca te caes!! – alego la pequeña metamorfomaga.

- por que soy muy fuerte enana – respondió mary – que haces aquí? Eres muy pequeña para escaparte del colegio, anda, vuelve –

- no molestes prima!! No me perdería tu cumpleaños, además, sirius me dio permiso – dijo la pequeña – hola jaz!! Quieres hacerla cambiar? – jaz y nimphadora se llevaban muy bien, cuando las dos juntaban sus manos y tocaban a alguien, la podían hacer cambiar de aspecto, a las metamorfomagas les hacia mucha gracia molestar a las "barbies".

- como lily!! – pidió mary, jaz y tonos juntaron sus manos y la otra libre la apoyaron sobre los hombros de mary, la castaña cambio lentamente a una pelirroja de ojos verdes exactamente igual a lily.

- mierda!! – se asusto la pelirroja al llegar con las bebidas que 2 minutos antes había ido a buscar – por que tengo un clon? –

- hola lils, soy mary – dijo la ahora pelirroja, apunto a jaz y a nymphadora, las cuales rieron.

- ella pidió ser tu – se excuso tonos, lily rió.

- tengo una gemela, ahora tengo una reemplazante para petunia – celebro la original lily.

- lily y mary evans! Gemelas – exclamo mary, las pelirrojas rieron y el grupo se dirigió a la salida del local.

- esperen, tengo que ir a buscar un reemplazo para las bebidas – dijo lily, recordando que había votado sus batidos.

Las otras tres asintieron y se dirigieron a la salida. Al salir un cubo de pus de bubotuberculo cayo encima de mary anne, la cual no tuvo voz para gritar, solo se pudieron asomar una lágrimas de vergüenza.

- quien fue el imbecil!? – no fue mary la que grito, si no jazmin.

- te gusto la broma evans? – pregunto james potter al lado de la salida.

- IDIOTA!!! ESA NO SOY YO!!! ES MARY ANNE!! – grito la real lily saliendo del local con los batidos, que volvieron a caer.

- que!! Pero si es igual!!! – grito james entre apenado y furioso por el fallo de su estupenda broma.

- vete estupido!!! Y no te vuelvas a acercar a nosotras!! – le grito jazmin, mary que seguía llorando ya estaba limpia gracias a un fregoteo, pero su llanto no cesaba.

Sirius que se encontraba con remus un poco alejado miro apenado a su prima, era triste que tuviera que pasar su, tal vez, ultimo cumpleaños así, por que ultimo, eso lo sabría todo el mundo mas adelante, ahora solo quería que su prima fuera feliz.

Remus observaba la chica de esa sonrisa dulce que tanto le gustaba apenado, no le había dicho que eran diferentes? Las conocía bien, ahora no se dejarían de odiar, eso ya los separaba, por que tuvieron que enfrentarse james y lily? Ese año seria difícil, el lo sabia.

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, es mi tercer fic, pero el segundo lo elimine por falta de inspiración, ya volverá, otra saga de los merodeadores y evans y compañía.**

**Este capitulo me salio corto, los otros serán mas largos.**

**Disfrútenla y dejen varios reviews!!! Por favor!!**

**Besos**

**Coni**


	2. una broma desagradable

**Wolap!!**

**Gracias por los reviews!! Wa 2 en un capi!! Nunca me había pasado, ja, ja, no nunca superare los 2 por capi!! Snif! Bueno, me consolare con helado. Respondo reviews!**

**DarkAngel19: gracias por tu review! Describir a los personajes fue lo que mas me costo.**

**Mi-x-LuBrE-x-CaLa: ya te respondí el tuyo, me costara un poco escribir con tan poco tiempo, pero haré lo posible por que vaya rápido. Prosperara!! Lo prometo.**

**Gracias a estas dos chicas por ser los primeros reviews, y espero los de ustedes.**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

**Coni – Mary.**

2. una broma desagradable:

Después de varias semanas en que james no dejaba de pedirle perdón a mary por la broma la chica finalmente lo perdono, ahora el merodeador se dedicaba a hacerle bromas a lily, pero sin saber por que la chica siempre escapaba. Era algo extraño.

El inicio de clases fue un rotundo desastre, pero eso no quería decir que lo que seguía fuera igual, las chicas seguían su típica vida de anonimato, pero estaba siendo saboteada por los merodeadores, como dijo sirius en el cumpleaños de mary, jamás la dejaba pasar por alto, la saludaba cariñosamente en los pasillos cuando lo usual era un simple gesto con la mano, se sentaba a su lado en el desayuno, la comida y el almuerzo, cuando estaban siempre separados 2 metros mínimo.

Las chicas ya estaban hartas de tanta atención, así que decidieron disfrutar una tarde de sábado en los verdes patios del colegio, un caluroso día de finales de septiembre. Se encontraban bajo un sauce llorón a las orillas del lago negro, era uno de sus lugares favoritos en el colegio, como casi nadie tomaba en cuenta el árbol, nadie se acercaba, todos siempre estaban bayo el haya, alrededor de los merodeadores, y ellas como siempre seguían la contraria.

- que pereza… - dijo mary anne media dormida sobre el pasto, mientras que el tibio sol le daba en la cara y todo el cuerpo.

- si… me gusta moverme, pero esto es mejor – apoyo lily, en el mismo estado que mary.

- se han dado cuenta que los mero mediocres nos siguen a todos lados? – pregunto jaz, que al igual que sus amigas tomaba sol recostada en el pasto.

- si – dijeron mary y lily a la vez.

- bueno, entonces no les extrañara que vengan para acá – dijo jaz despreocupada. Lily y mary se sentaron al instante y giraron para la vista, como había dicho jazmin, sirius, james y remus se acercaban hablando animadamente.

- mierda – dijo lily, la pelirroja se puso de pie y echo a correr al castillo, potter ya había intentado enviarla a la enfermería y últimamente debía evitarlo para no caer en sus tontas bromas.

La sombra roja cruzo volando el patio y entre medio de los merodeadores hasta adentrarse en el castillo. James la siguió con la vista y sonrió con suficiencia, "puedes correr, pero no esconderte" pensó el moreno, devolvió a su vista a su objetivo, mary anne y jazmin, pero al igual que lily habían escapado de los chicos.

- padfoot, por que ahora nos juntamos tanto con tu prima y su grupito? – pregunto james con algo de pereza.

- es una cosa de cariño, quiero pasar mas tiempo con mary anne por razones familiares – respondió el animago – como te sientes moony? – esa noche era luna llena y remus estaba pálido.

- si lupin, como estas? Te veo pálido – dijo una voz dulce a las espaldas de los chicos. Ahí se encontraban mary, lily y jaz, las dos últimas les dirigieron una mirada amenazante y una cariñosa a remus.

- bien… bien, solo estoy cansado – dijo el licántropo un poco nervioso.

- saben hoy hay luna llena, que harán? – pregunto jaz con tono burlón, según ella creía, los merodeadores siempre se fugaban a hogsmeade durante las lunas llenas para hacer caprichos y pasar noches salvajes.

- na… nada, po… por que preguntas? – respondió rápidamente sirius y tartamudeando.

- por nada, pensábamos que saldrían a alguna parte, no será que quieran tirarnos otro cubo de pus de bubotuberculo, o si? – dijo lily con tono burlón, mirando significativamente a james.

- no – respondió seriamente el moreno, algo que sorprendió a lily – por que evans, temes a que lo haga? –

- no, temo a que dejes a gryffindor sin puntos por tus niñerías! – exclamo la pelirroja.

- y tu nos los tendrías que quitar, no es cierto? – le desafió el chico de gafas.

- tal vez!! Por que a parte de otros, yo soy justa! – dijo lily notablemente enojada.

- en ves de justa deberías decir bruja! – dijo el chico en el mismo tono.

- pues eso es lo que soy potter!! Soy una bruja! Igual que cada una de las chicas de este colegio – se defendió la pelirroja.

- si pero ninguna es tan verde! No entiendo como quedaste en gryffindor, tu… tu… - dijo james, como podía decirle?

- vamos potter dilo!! Sangre sucia!! – Exclamo lily – maldito vago asqueroso que solamente se guía por la estupidez de la pureza – grito antes de marcharse furiosa, james la observo entre confundido y furioso.

Que tenia esa chica que lo ponía tan mal? Era extraño, no era de lo mas bella, no tenia muy buen tipo, que era… había que admitir, cuando la veía con sus amigas era muy linda y dulce, y tenia una risa adorable, pero cuando el estaba cerca se comportaba como una arpía, y el, también, y es que ella lo ponía… nervioso?.

- linda pelea – opino mary anne, james la miro con el ceño fruncido, que después se relajo un poco.

- que le hice yo para que me tratara tan mal? – pregunto james.

- bueno, intentaste tirarle un cubo de pus de bubotuberculo encima, trataste de que se cayera al lago y el calmar gigante se al tragara, trataste de que un escreguto de cola explosiva la incendiara, quieres que siga? – respondió jazmin que lo miraba con desconfianza.

- no, gracias – dijo james mordaz.

- pero de donde saco que mi prongs se guiaba por la pureza de la sangre? – pregunto sirius pasando un brazo por los hombros del aludido.

- bueno, tus amigas le dijeron bruja sangre sucia el otro día – dijo mary anne con una mirada reprochadora.

- y… acaso ella no sabe que yo lucho contra los estupidos que se guían por eso? – protesto james.

- bueno… son tus amigas no? Son tus fan también, siguen tus pasos, por que no habría de pensar que tu también te guías por eso – dijo jaz seriamente, esa chica tenia algo, era madura, demasiado, eso lo asustaba – vamos mary, lily necesita una visita a hookins – dijo jaz tomando la mano de su amiga y alejándose en dirección al castillo, mary lo único que hizo fue mirar con decepción a los merodeadores.

Hookins era un pequeño elfo que gozaba de la simpatía de las tres chicas, cada vez que iban a las cocinas el elfo las atendía gustoso, sobre todo a lily que era la que mas veces lo visitaba, pues tenia una cierta debilidad por los dulces, sobre todo el chocolate, las grageas, incluso se las había aprendido de memoria y podía evitar las que no le gustaban.

- hay que hablar con las chicas – dijo remus, procesando todo lo que habían dicho las chicas.

- por supuesto que hay que hacerlo, nadie habla imbecilidades de la sangre y se hace llamar mi amigo o amiga – dijo sirius enfadado, esas chicas insultaron a su prima y ahora apoyaban las causas por las que se escapo de la mansión de los black.

- padfoot? Que le encuentras a esa metamorfomaga? – pregunto james, sirius lo observo confundido por el repentino cambio de tema – honestamente… asusta –

- no lo se, no es que sea especial, pero esta buenísima, no se, hay que probar de todo un poco, no? – dijo sirius picaron.

- la has invitado a salir? – volvió a preguntar el joven potter.

- no, pero de seguro acepta, es una chica, no se resiste a sirius black – dijo arrogantemente el moreno. Remus rió

- te apuesto 10 galeons a que te rechaza, necesito dinero – dijo remus entre risas, sirius lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

- a que viene tan arriesgada apuesta moony? – pregunto el aludido.

- a que estoy corto de dinero – dijo el licántropo aun entre risas.

- parece que deberás aceptar padfoot – dijo james sin mas solución.

- esta bien – dijo sirius dando la apuesta por ganada – mañana invito a kent a salir, y si gano, que seria lo mas natural, me das 10 galeons, y si pierdo yo te los doy a ti –

- bien, así puedo invitar a una chica – rió remus.

Lily se encontraba ya en las cocinas, estaba sentada sentada en la barra y comía un plato de helado de chocolate, simplemente no soportaba a potter!!! Esa arrogancia, ese egocentrismo y esa manía por dejarla mal parada, simplemente la estaban volviendo loca, ya no podía caminar tranquila por los pasillos, ni tomar las rutas cortas a clase, casi llegaba tarde a transformaciones una vez.

- hola lils – saludo jaz.

- mmm… - fue la única respuesta de la pelirroja, tenia los ojos llorosos, siempre se fragilizaba cuando la insultaban con su sangre.

- lily… potter no apoya esas cosas de la sangre, tu lo sabes – dijo mary acariciando la espalda de su amiga, con una pequeña marca, causa de la pelea contra mortifagos hace un año.

- lo se… - dijo simplemente la pelirroja, en realidad no lo sabia, pero no quería que sus amigas la vieran débil.

- no, no lo sabias, pero ahora si, potter no sabia que las descerebradas te habían insultado – dijo mary – tranquilízate, nadie piensa que seas sucia, eres la mas limpia de las tres – a esta broma lily rió – y se que mi primo no confiaría en alguien que apoyara la limpieza de la sangre –

- gracias – susurro la pelirroja.

- gracias por que? – dijo jaz devorando un plato de pastelitos – por ser buenas amigas? En eso estamos acostumbradas, gracias por venir? Fue un gusto, probaste los pastelitos? están deliciosos – dijo la actual rubia tan rápidamente que lily todavía procesaba la primera pregunta. Hasta que sus dos amigas estallaron en risas.

- una ronda de zumo de calabaza, cortesía de hookins – dijo el elfo, trayendo una bandeja con vasos.

- vamos hookins, bebe con nosotras – lo invito lily, hookins sonrió y también se sirvió un vaso de zumo y bebió junto a las tres jóvenes gryffindors.

Las chicas subieron a la torre de gryffindor hablando animadamente, en el camino se toparon con remus, acompañado de sirius y james, el licántropo iba muy pálido, sudaba bastante, las chicas notaron que el sol se estaba poniendo, pronto vendría el toque de queda y no querían ser castigadas, se acercaron a los chicos rápidamente y observaron a lupin preocupadas.

- lupin, que te ocurre? – pregunto lily.

- na… nada estoy bien – respondió remus jadeante.

- seguro? Estas pálido – dijo mary acercando una mano a la frente del castaño.

- no te acerques!! No me toques!! – Grito el chico, jadeaba mucho y en su voz se podía notar un tono ronco parecido al de un gruñido – por favor… - susurro. Grito dolorosamente, james y sirius corrieron tomando a remus de los brazos.

- remus… - susurro mary preocupada.

- mary, vámonos, rápido! – le apuro lily, el sol se pondría en escasos minutos y aun estaban alejadas de la torre. Las chicas corrieron a la torre de gryffindor y tras haber entrado se dejaron caer pesadamente sobre un amplio sillón.

- demonios, hoy me gano la pereza – dijo jaz cansada – bien, quien juega a las cartas conmigo? – pregunto la metamorfomaga, sacando un mazo de naipes que lily le regalo en su cuarto año y le enseño a jugar.

- yo te gano, necesito galeons – dijo mary con una risita.

Las chicas comenzaron un juego de poker, lily repartía las cartas, rato después apareció nymphadora tonks y se les unió, al final lily gano por mucho y consiguió 20 galeons, dejando a unas pobres blacks, a una decepcionada jazmin y una feliz lily.

Lily caminaba solitaria por los pasillos del castillo, ese día había sido agotador, había estudiado todo el día, siempre tenia que ser puntual con sus trabajos y detestaba dejarlos para ultima hora, que era lo que hacían jazmin y mary anne, aunque no les iba mal en clases, preferían copiar de la pelirroja y hacer el mínimo esfuerzo, a veces a ella le gustaría hacer eso, pero no podía evitar tener un impulso y hacer sus tareas enseguida.

Llevaba un libro en mano, dispuesta a pasar una tarde de domingo leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos, le gustaban más los libros muggles que los mágicos, tal vez por que había más imaginación en sus obras. En fin, se disponía a sentarse bajo el usual sauce llorón a las orillas del lago, alejado del castillo y de toda la atención posible. Iba a abrir su libro.

- hola – saludo una voz masculina reconocible. Lily cerró su libro de golpe y miro con el ceño fruncido a su interruptor.

- hola – respondió seca, volvió a abrir su libro y hundió su rostro en el.

- lees por clases? – pregunto el ente masculino que la molestaba.

- no! – respondió la pelirroja sin mirar al chico.

- por que tan amargada egans – pregunto el joven.

- cuando aprendas mi nombre te diré, potter! – pronuncio su apellido con desprecio.

- cierto… era… evans!! Eso era, lily evans – dijo james tomando asiento al lado de la disgustada pelirroja.

- agh!!! No puedes dejarme leer tranquila!! – le espeto lily rabiosa. Pero james no se inmuto.

- oye, sabes nadar? – le pregunto el merodeador sacándose la camisa y haciendo que lily se sonrojara.

- si, pero eso no viene al tema, ponte tu camisa y vete – le dijo lily volviendo a su lectura.

- yo que tu dejaría el libro en el suelo – dijo james agachándose hasta su altura. Lily cerró su libro y lo puso furiosamente en el suelo.

- y yo que tu sotonto!!!... – pero no pudo finalizar, james la había tomado en brazos y la había arrojado al lago – que te sucede imbecil!!! – grito dentro del lago.

- es una venganza pelirroja – le dijo james, arrojándose al lago junto a ella – sabes lo que es una chinita? – pregunto el moreno.

- no! Y simplemente no me interesa – respondió lily, iba a salir del lago, pero algo la tomo del pie y la hizo hundirse en las profundas aguas. Paso un momento, empezó a agitarse, se iba a ahogar, cuando su prisionero la libro y dejo salir a la superficie y respirar una profunda bocanada de aire.

- ahora sabes lo que es – respondió james entre risas al lado de la pelirroja que respiraba y tosía repetidamente, pero la chica no lo escuchaba.

- potter – dijo en un susurro, se le veía muy pálida sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y lo observaba ausente, james se preocupo, pero antes de poder ayudarla a salir algo la volvió a sumergir.

James se sumergió y busco a lily por todos los lugares posibles, invoco el hechizo de casco-burbuja. Nado lo más rápido que pudo, pasaron los minutos y no la encontraba. No podía ser que se hubiera ahogado. Siguió nadando durante unos minutos más y ahí la vio, en lo más profundo del lago, estaba presa en una cama de piedra, su pelo color rojo fuego se movía al son del agua y millones de sirenas la rodeaban vigilándola. El merodeador saco su varita.

- déjenla ir!! – grito el joven potter, elevando su varita amenazante, nado hasta le pelirroja y la tomo de la muñeca, pero una sirena lo tomo del brazo fuertemente.

- aléjate invasor, es nuestro tesoro!! – rugió la criatura. Sirius le mando una maldición a la sirena, la cual salio despedida hacia atrás a causa del expelliarmus. Tomo a lily de la muñeca y nado hacia la superficie, pero las sirenas los seguían de cerca y no demoraron en alcanzarlos.

James lanzaba hechizos al azar, de ves en cuando le daba a alguna, pero no parecía suficiente, ya en los brazos de las criaturas y a punto de perder la conciencia en sus garras, pudo distinguir una poderosa luz roja y unos ojos esmeraldas que lo veían preocupados.

Una luz calida lo golpeaba en el rostro, lo llevaba molestando ya hace un buen rato, comenzó a abrir los ojos, pero todo estaba borroso, tomo sus lentes del pequeño velador que estaba a su lado y se los puso, se encontraba recostado en una cama de sabanas blancas y unas cortinas del mismo color se elevaban a su lado, miro hacia el lado y pudo distinguir una roja cabellera que se encontraba recostada en la cama de al lado.

Que había sucedido? Por que estaba en la enfermería? Quien era esa chica que estaba a su lado? De pronto las imágenes de lily con el rostro pálido y la mirada ausente, otra de sirenas que lo atrapaban y lo aprisionaban y esos sucesos ocurridos en el lago volvieron a su mente. Suspiro profundamente, lo que el creía que iba a ser una inocente broma para vengarse de la pelirroja había resultado ser casi su muerte, de no haber sido por aquella persona que lanzo el hechizo que lo salvo, ninguno de los dos estaría ahí.

- metiste la pata potter – dijo una voz débil unos metros a su lado, se giro y se encontró con la mirada verde de la chica, estaba pálida y varios rasguños se presentaban en su cara y sus brazos.

- evans! Estas bien – dijo james, alegre, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de lily, lo miraba con rencor – siento… lo que paso en el lago –

- una broma muy desagradable – dijo lily con disgusto, james bajo la vista decepcionado – acaso no sabias que habían gryndilows en el lago? A caso no pasaste en tercero lo que te hacen esos malditos demonios! Demonios potter!! No se como puedes tener tan buenas calificaciones si es que no tomas en cuenta los peligros que vienen de tus estupidas bromas – dijo lily lo mas fuerte que podía, algo asimilado a voz baja.

- lo siento, yo… no pensé – se excuso james, pero lily no lo dejaría así.

- no pensaste, ah no pensaste eso lo explica todo – dijo la pelirroja irónica, se levanto de su cama, james pudo notar de que sus piernas estaban rasguñadas y su piel estaba blanca, se acerco a la cama de james, tambaleándose un poco, pero se apoyo en la colcha – potter, piensa! Se que tienes un cerebro, no te diré que no estas capacitado para pensar, tienes una gran mente, úsala correcta mente – le dijo la pelirroja antes de girarse y recostarse nuevamente en su cama.

- evans, no te entiendo, en vez de lanzarme insultos a diestra y siniestra me dices calmadamente que tengo una gran mente, que pasa por tu cabeza, por que no eres igual que las otras – dijo james desesperado, y es que la pelirroja lo estaba volviendo loco, no sabia si era por furia a que fuera tan indiferente u otra cosa.

- por que potter… - comenzó lily con una voz dulce que extraño al moreno, tan repentino cambio de voz – yo jamás me interese en ser normal – explico simplemente y retomo un profundo sueño, james la miro, como podía ser tan dulce y tan fría a la vez?.

- prongs!! – escucho a alguien exclamar desde la puerta de la enfermería, ahí se encontraban sirius y remus, acompañados de mary anne y jazmin, la ultima miraba con reproche a sirius por hacer tanto ruido en una enfermería.

- hola! – saludo el aludido al ver a sus amigos acercarse, mientras las chicas se dirigían hacia donde se encontraba lily.

- que te paso? Estas todo… magullado – dijo sirius viendo algunos rasguños que tenia su amigo, james giro la vista hacia lily, lo suyo no era nada comparado con la pelirroja – eso si, la pelirroja parece filete –

- es mi culpa – murmuro james, con un gran cargo de conciencia en su mente.

- no te preocupes prongs, de seguro evans no te culpa – le tranquilizo remus.

- de seguro que no – dijo irónico el merodeador.

- lily no es así, sabes? Son diferentes, se los dije hace unos días, simplemente déjenlas – pidió remus.

- por que te interesa tanto los que le hagamos a mi prima o a sus amigas? – pregunto sirius extrañado.

- simplemente… me agradan, no quiero que estén tristes, de seguro tu me apoyas – dijo remus, sirius asintió, el quería lo mismo para su prima, aunque dudaba que fueran por las mismas razones.

- saben cuando me podré ir? – pregunto james sin darle importancia al asunto, últimamente no se enteraba de nada.

- pomfrey dijo que te soltarían el miércoles – respondió sirius con una sonrisa.

- bien – susurro james, giro la cabeza para ver a las chicas, mary le sonreía alegre, lily miraba con una sonrisa cansada a jazmin que hablaba e insultaba furiosa a james y a sirius.

- sabes? Son buena gente – le dijo remus, sirius había ido hasta la puerta y los esperaba – y deberías valorarla mas, total, ella te saco del lago – termino el castaño antes de4 alejarse de la cama de su amigo. James se quedo pensante ante las palabras de su amigo.

- hola lily - saludo mary anne a la herida pelirroja.

- hola pequeñas – respondió lily, jazmi8n tomo asiento al lado de la joven y mary se quedo de pie a los pies de la cama.

- te trajimos te remedio – dijo jazmin, entregándole una bolsa de grageas y ranas de chocolate, lily miro la bolsa con un brillo en los ojos.

- dulces!!!! – exclamo la chica, jaz rió y mary bufo.

- no deberían comer tanta azúcar – dijo mary anne con reproche.

- jamás! – Se negó lily – el azúcar aporta glucosa, sacarosa y otras cosas con "osa" –

- eso lo consigues también con verduras – dijo mary anne, lily y jaz encararon una ceja – aish! A ustedes no hay quien las cambie –

- y así nos quieres – jazmin puso ojitos de perrito mojado y de sus mejillas aparecieron unas pecas, dándole aspecto infantil.

- tengo que arreglar eso – dijo mary con una pose de pensamiento, jazmin cambio su semblante a uno de susto – que es una broma! –

- ja, ja, desde cuando te viene el papel de comediante – dijo jazmin sarcástica.

- cierto que tu eres la única que puede hacer bromas – reflexiono falsamente la castaña, lily reía ante la pelea de amigas, aunque las tres se llevaban muy bien mary anne y jazmin eran muy parecidas y como ambos polos positivos de repente tenían sus repelencias.

- ya cállense la boca, ya me duelen mucho las heridas como para que me den una jaqueca – dijo lily acariciando se la frente con una pequeña sonrisa.

- lo siento – se disculparon sus amigas a la vez, después rieron.

- quiero matar a potter, saben? – dijo jazmin poniendo tema tras un minuto de silencio – como ser tan sotonto como para tirarte al lago!! Aun sabiendo que están esas cosas tan desagradables!! –

- hey!! Los gryndilows son solamente criaturas incomprendidas, al igual que las sirenas – dijo mary en plan de defensora de los animales – no deberían ser así, es como lo que le hacen a los licántropos! – La castaña miro la puerta por la que salían sirius y remus – creo que iré a hablar un rato con mi primo, tengo que preguntarle una cosa, nos vemos mañana – se despidió de lily.

- últimamente pasa mucho tiempo con los mero mediocres – dijo jazmin pensante.

- déjala, creo que se por que – dijo lily.

- cuéntame como estas – dijo jazmin recostándose al lado de su amiga y tomando una cajita de grageas.

- bueno, de verdad que los cortes duelen – respondió la pelirroja mirando su brazo y tomando una gragea de chocolate de la caja – sabes? Creo que potter esta loquito por mi – dijo lily burlona.

- en serio!? Vamos sigue contando ya sabia yo que ese chico le ponías raro – dijo jaz con una risita.

- nada jaz, creo que le devolveré la moneda con algo bueno – dijo lily maliciosa.

- se lo merece – le apoyo la metamorfomaga.

- hola primo, hola lupin – saludo mary anne detrás de los aludidos.

- hola – respondieron los jóvenes girándose a ver a la castaña.

- lupin, que gusto que hayas regresado, cuando volviste? – pregunto mary anne al joven licántropo el cual se puso un poco nervioso.

- bueno… hace unas horas – dijo remus, acariciándose el cuello con una sonrisa nerviosa, sirius negó con la cabeza.

- ah… que bien – dijo alegre, a remus se le hizo un vuelco en el estomago, muy extraño – espero que tu madre se sienta bien - remus se extraño ante la mención de su madre, sirius al darse cuenta de esto se adelanto ante el licántropo que iba a preguntar por que.

- si, moony nos dijo que se sentía mejor - intervino el joven black.

- genial! – dijo mary anne alegre – bueno quería comentarles que – paso un brazo por los hombros de ambos chicos en un gesto amistoso – no molesten a jaz ni a lily, por favor… - pidió la joven castaña junto sus manos en expresión de ruego, sirius titubeo.

- será difícil, te diré algo mary, si tu querida amiga metamorfomaga sale conmigo, la dejare en paz – dijo sirius en tono picaron, mary frunció el ceño, el moreno no supo por que, sintió que su estomago se vaciaba ante el gesto infantil de su prima, como era tan linda?

- sirius, es lo mas estupido que me has respondido jamás, madura! – exclamo su prima antes de largarse con aire ofendido. Ambos merodeadores suspiraron, se miraron confundidos tras el gesto.

- te gusta? – Preguntaron a la vez – a mi no – se respondieron al mismo tiempo – claro que si! – después de las coincidencias de palabras se echaron a reír.

- parece una infante, mary es muy dulce – dijo sirius, remus le apoyo.

- no crean que no los oí!!! – grito mary anne desde lejos, ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron ligeramente, mary corrió hacia ambos chicos y como si fuera una nenita que abraza a su padre se abalanzo sobre los chicos que la pudieron tomar antes de que cayera.

- cielos, que eres liviana – comento remus dejando a la joven en el piso con ayuda de sirius.

- gracias, estoy intentando poder flotar – comento en broma la chica, pero los merodeadores encararon una ceja – por que ya nadie ríe de mis bromas! – exclamo falsamente enojada. Entonces fue cuando los jóvenes rieron.

- me cayeron mal, saben? – dijo la castaña con el ceño fruncido. Los dos chicos la abrazaron y mary sonrió satisfecha.

- es demasiado cariño para mis sensible ojos – dijo jazmin observando la escena desde la puerta de la enfermería.

- estas celosa – dijo mary sacándole la lengua, a lo que la actual rubia respondió con el mismo gesto.

- de que, si se pudiera saber? – pregunto con inocencia la metamorfomaga.

- de que yo tenga a dos niños lindos abrazándome y tú te quedes sin un abracito de mary - dijo la castaña, jaz lo pensó un poco.

- tal vez – se acerco a su amiga y la abrazo, remus y sirius miraban la fraternal escena con una ceja levantada.

- oh padfoot, yo quiero un abrazo – dijo remus con falso pucherito.

- ven moony, yo te doy un abrazo de sirius – respondió al moreno abriendo las brazos para recibir al castaño. Se giraron para ver como reaccionaban las chicas ante la imitación, pero ya se estaban dirigiendo a la torre indiferentemente – por que nuestras bromas no sirven con ellas – dijo sirius levemente enfadado.

- por que son diferentes – respondió simplemente remus iniciando su rumbo a la torre junto a su compañero.

James estaba sentado sobre su cama, jugaba con su snitch, la pequeña bolita revoloteaba por los alrededores, pero jamás mas allá de los doseles de la cama del merodeador, estaba pensando, en lo que le dijo lily el otro día en la enfermería. "yo jamás me interese en ser normal" esas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, y se preguntaba tantas veces, que tenia esa chica, era linda de rostro, era bellísima, era inteligente, carismática, no con el, pero lo era, y de cuerpo, pues bueno, no sabia mucho sobre eso, y entonces pensamientos impuros cruzaron su mente, el joven potter sacudió la cabeza fuertemente, en que estaba pensando? Se golpeo la cabeza con la palma de la mano como si así los pensamientos de la pelirroja se fueran a alejar. Escucho un golpecito en la ventana de la habitación. Una lechuza marrón estaba posada al otro lado de la ventana y llevaba un pergamino al tobillo. La dejo entrar y le dio una miga de pan que tenia por ahí. Abrió el pergamino.

_Te espero hoy en el armario de escobas a las __7:00. No tardes._

La carta no traía ninguna firma, pero despedía un dulce olor a rosas, james miro el pergamino extrañado, de quien podría ser? Tal vez de alguna fan enamorada, era lo más posible y como buen merodeador, debía asistir, observo el reloj de la mesa de noche, eran las 3. Sin pensar mas se dirigió al baño para darse una buena ducha.

El joven potter caminaba por los pasillos elegantemente, ya iban a dar las 4 cuando entro en el armario, en el que fácilmente podrían entrar 10 persona (muy espacioso para ser un armario, verdad?). Miro a sus alrededores, no había nadie, solo varias escobas, todas de la misma marca. La puerta se abrió, dando paso a una esbelta figura, no pudo reconocer quien era por su cabello pues estaba recogido y un sombrero ocultaba su cabeza, la oscuridad del armario no dejaba ver de que color era, solo pudo notar unos bellos ojos esmeralda.

- eres puntual, potter – dijo la joven en un tono seductor que el chico jamás había escuchado.

- me gusta complacer a las mujeres – dijo james en una pose altiva y arrogante. La joven hizo una mueca de disgusto, fue cuando james la reconoció – hola evans – lily se sorprendió, como hizo para reconocerla!

- inteligente – dijo la pelirroja quitándose el sombrero y dejando caer su pelirrojo y ondulado cabello sobre su espalda. Empujo a james contra la pared y tomo el cuello de su camisa, se acerco al rostro del merodeador con una sonrisa burlona, el merodeador trago saliva difícilmente – te gusta mi juego? – pregunto lily acercando su rostro hasta que quedaron a solo un centímetro de distancia.

- tal vez – dijo james con una risita. Lily lo soltó y se alejo, james se sorprendió, acaso no iba a hacer nada?

- bueno, si no te gusta – la pelirroja tomo su chaqueta que había dejado caer en el impulso de empujar a james y su sombrero.

- espera, no vas a hacer nada? – pregunto james decepcionado, lily sonrió burlona.

- te gusto mi broma? Como pensaste que me involucraría con un despreciable arrogante, ególatra como tu! – dijo lily con desprecio.

- bastante desagradable, tu broma, si me permites decirlo – opino james.

- pues ahora te devolví la moneda – dijo lily simple, iba a marcharse pero el merodeador le dio vuelta y le beso los labios, para separarse enseguida con una sonrisa triunfante.

- ahora te puedes ir – dijo james, abriendo la puerta del armario, lily frunció el ceño.

- eres insufrible! Alguna ves te lo habían dicho? – exclamo lily furiosa mientras se marchaba decidida del armario.

- yo también te quiero evans – le dijo james a lo lejos, lily se giro hacia el chico e hizo un gesto con los dedos que seria mejor no describir.

James se decidió a marcharse, camino a la torre toco sus labios que minutos antes se habían unido a los de lily, no podía evitar sentir cierto ardor, y una alegría inmensa que se irradiaban de hechos hacia cada parte de su cuerpo, no sabia por que, pero todas las mujeres se habían esfumado en ese momento, para dejar ver a la sensual figura que nadie jamás había visto y que se encontraba unos metros delante del merodeador, ahora si podía confirmar algo, esa pelirroja era perfecta, con todas sus letras.

**Que les pareció el capitulo? Me demore un poco en escribirlo, ahora debo poner al día ambos fics, opinen que les pareció el fic, ojala les guste mucho, este es un poco diferente a lo que deben haber leído antes, por que no se si se habrán dado cuenta, pero acá, lily es la que juega con james y no al revés. Será interesante, y prepárense, mas adelante viene un capitulo muy interesante, así que esperen con ansias es capitulo 6 que va a estar buenísimo.**

**Besos y dejen sus RR!!!!!!!!!**

**Coni - mary**


	3. encuentros

**Hola! **

**Que tal? Espero que bien… bueno sin mucho que contar, cabo de descubrir que mi PC se arreglo, algo que me alegra y vi el estreno de HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FENIX!!!! Les digo que es lo mas bello y triste que he presenciado en mi vida, les digo. Tienen que verla.**

**Respondo reviews!**

**Marie angie nott:**** te debía esta respuesta, subí el segundo chap sin responderte, bueno vos sabes lo mucho que me gusto tu review y me lo dijiste por msn así que ahí hablamos!**

**Fd-potter:**** claro que no me dejare de pasar por tus historias!! Si ese fic que estas haciendo es mi favorito!! Gracias por el RR!!**

**Carmen evans:**** sos la persona más dulce en cuanto a RR!! Es que sos una ternura!! Como podes ser tan tierna!! Si!! El eu, es genial, entre amigas siempre lo utilizamos, si, me descubriste, pero no sabes lo que le ocurre a ciertas parejitas, tal vez algunas te den risa y otras te hagan llorar, pero no es la distribución de parejas lo que me interesa, sino la relación. Ya veras, ya veras, que algo interesante ocurrirá! Si queres conocerme mejor y hablar, en mi profile esta mi msn para fanáticos.**

**Lucia:**** bueno aquí tenes el capi! Ja, ja, que bueno que te encanto, sin lugar es de las mejores ideas que he tenido por que hay mucho drama.**

**Mí-x-lubre-x-cala**** si ese dicho es muy cierto, gracias por tus alabanzas y yo te alabo por siempre dejarme RR. Muchas gracias!!**

**Aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo del fic!**

**Coni – mary.**

3. encuentros:

Después del furtivo encuentro en el armario lily evitaba a james lo mas posible, no quería que el merodeador se sintiera triunfante después del encuentro. Siempre que podía iba de su habitación a clases y al revés. Las habitaciones de las chicas eran los únicos lugares en que los hombres no podían pasar, y ella debía aprovecharlo. Mary anne, estaba igual que siempre, dulce, alegre y simpática con cualquier ser viviente. Jazmin, jaz estaba furiosa aun con los merodeadores, sobre todo con james y sirius, remus era un buen chico, ella ya lo conocía y sabia que no era como sus amigos.

Una joven de asombrantes cabellos blancos y calidos ojos oro caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del colegio, iba en dirección a la biblioteca para hacer los deberes que deberían entregar la próxima semana, si, un poco adelantado para tener que entregarlos dentro de 7 días, pero siempre había sido muy responsable y siempre quería tener todo al día. Tomo asiento en una mesa apartada, cerca de la sección prohibida, no era un lugar muy concurrido, por lo que la mayoría de las veces estaba vació y el silencio ayudaba a concentrarse, de su bolso saco pergamino, pluma y sus respectivos libros, comenzó la tarea de transformaciones. Estaba tan concentrada en sus deberes que no noto que cierto moreno se acercaba.

- hola – saludo el joven tomando asiento frente a la chica, la metamorfomaga no se despego de sus deberes ni respondió – veo que hoy estas de buen humor – ironizo, la joven levanto la vista con el ceño fruncido.

- black, hoy ha sido un buen día, no quiero que me arruines la felicidad, si es que fueras tan amable de marcharte – pidió lo mas cortésmente que pudo. Pero su cabello que se volvía rojo no la apoyaba mucho.

- oh vamos! Ya se… déjame hacer los deberes contigo – sugirió el chico, la joven suspiro, causando que su cabello volviera a su estado anterior – si? – dijo con una sonrisa suplicante.

- muy bien – acepto la jaz, total, todo el mundo merecía una oportunidad.

- en que estas? – pregunto el chico para ponerse al día.

- transformaciones, pero estoy un poco pegada, no entiendo esto – dijo rascándose la coronilla.

- a mi me va muy bien en transformaciones – comento el merodeador – déjame ver –

Así pasaron varias horas, sirius ayudaba a la metamorfomaga en las preguntas que no entendía y la chica también. Había ciertas ocasiones en que el moreno decía algunas anécdotas sobre las clases o lanzaba comentarios sobre los profesores. Jazmin debía admitir, sirius era muy gracioso. _También es apuesto_ dijo una vocecilla en su mente, de verdad que lo era, _espera, Apuesto? No, no, no jazmin kent, sirius es apuesto y simpático, pero es solo un merodeador conocido, nada mas_ pensó la metamorfomaga auto convenciéndose. _Espera, acabo de pensar en el como sirius? Grábatelo, es black_.

- bueno, ya es tarde, será mejor que vayamos a cenar – dijo jazmin revisando su reloj de muñeca.

- claro, vamos – dijo el merodeador recogiendo sus cosas y las de la chica.

- eh… black, me harías el favor de pasarme mis libros? – dijo la albina.

- no, no, no, los caballeros siempre cargan los libros de las damiselas – respondió el merodeador, jazmin rió ante el comentario.

- dámelos que ya no estamos en el siglo XV – dijo la chica insistente.

- no, yo los llevo – continuo el moreno tercamente, jazmin suspiro resignada.

- muy bien, entonces no tendrás manos para mi regalo – dijo con falsa pena.

- regalo? – pregunto sirius cambiando su interés.

- si, te tenía un obsequio, pero tienes las manos llenas así que se las daré a lupin – dijo jazmin sin darle importancia.

- ten tus libros, si me das mi regalo – dijo sirius entregando los textos a la chica, la cual sonrió complacida – muy bien, ahora dame –

- lo siento black, tendrás que esperar a que te lo compre, si es que lo hago – dijo la albina marchándose.

- que!? Tramposa! – exclamo, el merodeador mientras corría para alcanzarla, jazmin rió y corrió escapando del chico, y como estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, era mas rápida que el, pero sirius se lanzo sobre ella y la derribo, la albina seguía riendo.

- black, sal, que no estas tan liviano – dijo jaz entre risas.

- esta bien, lo siento – dijo el merodeador levantándose, ambos entre risas siguieron caminando.

- sabes? Antes de esto, pensaba que eras un idiota, egocéntrico, pervertido, manipulador, mujeriego… - comenzó a decir jazmin, con un destino indefinido.

- me vas a describir u otra cosa – dijo sirius interrumpiendo.

- otra cosa, en fin, pensaba que eras un completo imbecil, pero ahora que me doy cuenta, eres muy divertido – finalizo la metamorfomaga honestamente.

- y guapo no soy? – dijo sirius seductor.

- tal vez, sigues siendo un idiota egocéntrico – comento la chica con una risita y una sonrisa alegre.

Sirius se quedo ausente observando su sonrisa. _Por que es tan linda?_ Pensó el merodeador, _invítala a salir_, le dijo una vocecilla en su mente, _no, no, podría arruinar nuestra amistad, es una gran chica,_ se contradijo, _pero es muy linda_, insistió la vocecilla, _mas adelante_, se tranquilizo. La vocecilla de su mente iba a replicar, cuando la metamorfomaga los hizo despertar.

- bien black, vamos a comer, me muero de hambre – comento la albina entrando finalmente en el comedor.

- si, si, claro – respondió el chico volviendo pesadamente a la realidad. Cuando la observo sentarse, mary anne y jazmin se giraron para invitarlo a venir, sintió un extraño vuelco en el estomago, lo extraño es que no era la primera vez.

_Flash back:_

_Sirius y james caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos hacia la torre, iban a buscar a sus dos inseparables compañeros, el mapa del merodeador y la capa de invisibilidad, habían pensado en una gran broma para los slytherins y no podían esperar para ejercerla. A lo lejos vieron a tres chicas, que… últimamente no habían visto en mucho tiempo, de pronto lily lanzo un comentario y sus amigas rieron, el moreno sintió un vuelco en el estomago ante la sonrisa de su prima._

_- evans! Hace tiempo que no te veía! – llamo la atención james, lily se giro y lo observo enfadada._

_- esos fueron los días mas felices de mi vida – respondió la pelirroja mordaz._

_- para mi fueron los mas tristes – dijo james con falsa melancolía._

_- me alegro por ti, potter – dijo la pelirroja indiferente, mary anne rió ante esto y jazmin simplemente sonrió, sirius volvió a sentir ese extraño vuelco en el estomago, que le ocurría?_

_Fin flash back_

Lily caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos, iba camino a la torre para ir a su habitación a hacer los deberes de pociones. Estaba muy ensimismada, justo en ese momento se le había ocurrido una gran historia y debía pasarlo a pergamino rápido, cuando la creatividad ya no le aguanto mas se detuvo en mitad del pasillo, de su bolso saco un pergamino y una pluma con tinta y comenzó a escribir rápidamente. La pluma volaba por el pergamino, entonces un joven moreno entro al pasillo, al notar que la pelirroja estaba ahí se escondió tras la pared. Lily dejo de escribir y observo con una sonrisa su pergamino.

Se decidía a seguir su camino cuando alguien le tapo la boca y la metió a la fuerza en un aula vacía que estaba a sus espaldas, la pelirroja comenzó a forcejear pero le era inútil.

- tu y yo, debemos hablar – dijo una voz calmada que la pelirroja reconoció.

- potter, suéltame – ordeno la pelirroja, el chico la aprisiono contra la pared y se acerco peligrosamente.

- no te dejare ir hasta que me digas que sucedió la otra noche – respondió el moreno. Lily sonrió con burla.

- acaso quedaste con ganas de mas? – dijo lily con sorna, el moreno frunció el ceño.

- no, quede con ganas de una explicación – mintió james, en realidad si quería volver a probar los labios de la pelirroja y sentir ese ardor agradable con la comisura de sus labios.

- no necesitas ninguna explicación, ya te lo deje clarito, era una venganza por tu bromita del lago que casi nos mata a ambos – dijo la pelirroja mordaz.

- gracias – dijo james liberando a la pelirroja – no se como estuve interesado en conocerte, si no eres mas que una gruñona vengativa y susceptible pelirroja –

- potter – dijo lily tranquila mirándolo seriamente – no se como te interesaste en conocerme sin darte cuenta de que a mi no me interesa lo mas mínimo conocerte, despierta! No todo el mundo sueña con que el "gran james potter" se digne a hablarles – dijo haciendo señas con los dedos. James abrió y cerro la boca varias veces, no se le ocurría que decir.

- yo solo quería ser tu amigo, no te pases ilusiones – se le ocurrió decir al final.

- yo no me paso ilusiones! Tú eres el ególatra que sueña en que todo el mundo lo trate como un rey! – grito la pelirroja realmente enfadada.

- pero si habla la señorita perfecta! – respondió james en el mismo tono.

- eres insufrible! – grito finalmente la pelirroja saliendo del aula con un portazo. James pateo una silla fuertemente. Cuando alguien volvió a entrar, el merodeador levanto la vista furioso y un dulce sabor se poso en sus labios provocando que sus ojos se cerraran instantáneamente.

- que fue eso? – pregunto cuando lily se separo de el y lo miro con burla.

- un castigo, hasta nunca – dijo la pelirroja volviendo a dirigirse a la puerta.

- nos vemos pronto evans – dijo james seductor antes de que saliera.

- lo siento potter, pero no nos veremos de nuevo si puedo evitarlo – dijo la pelirroja.

- pero no puedes, nos veremos, quieras o no – dijo james pensando en uno de sus grandes compañeros, el mapa del merodeador. La chica bufo y volvió a salir.

Mary anne se encontraba tumbada en uno de los sillones de la sala común, eran aproximadamente las 4 de la madrugada y se había quedado dormida con su cuaderno de dibujo en los brazos, a simple vista se podía deducir que estaba dibujando, y eso era lo que había estado haciendo, unas tres horas atrás lily y jazmin habían decidido subir a dormir y ella se había quedado muy entretenida en su arte, hasta tal punto de haberse quedado dormida 5 minutos atrás.

El retrato se abrió y nadie entro, segundos siguientes un chico de cabellos castaños apareció debajo de una capa invisible, el joven de ojos color miel se acerco a la castaña y la miro con ternura, le era imposible no estar enamorado desde ya dos años, antes incluso de haberse presentado formalmente o incluso de saber que era la prima de uno de sus mejores amigos. Entonces llego a su mente la primera vez que vio a la chica, ni siquiera fue dentro de hogwarts cuando descubrió que le gustaba.

_Flash back:_

_Un pequeño chico de unos 8 años aproximadamente caminaba tranquilamente por el callejón diagon, buscaba sin mucho éxito la heladería de florance fortescue, donde había quedado con sus primos de lado materno, que eran magos al igual que el, uno de su misma edad, otro 2 años mayor y otro 5 años mayor, que lo habían invitado a salir a dar una vuelta._

_De pronto diviso a chica de su misma edad, de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos color chocolate, sin duda su sabor favorito, la chica sonreía tristemente mientras dos chicas se reían de ella, simplemente era triste, estando a punto de acercarse a ayudar a la niña, un chico de la edad de la chica, de cabellos negros azabache y ojos azules grisáceos se interpuso entre las dos chicas y la niña, al parecer el chico defendía a la castaña, hasta tal punto de lograr que las dos chicas se fueran con el ceño fruncido._

_- estas bien mary? – pregunto el moreno._

_- si sirius, se defenderme sola, solo estábamos hablando – dijo la castaña con tono enfadado, aunque su sonrisa no apoyaba._

_- si seguro, no le hagas caso, quieres? – dijo sirius abrazándola y marchándose. La chica asintió tristemente. Remus decidió acercarse para hablar con la niña linda._

_- tiene razón – le dijo cuando se acerco, mary le miro confusa._

_- en que? – dijo extrañada._

_- no deberías hacerle caso, ni siquiera te conozco, pero puedo decir de que no mereces que nadie te moleste – dijo el castaño dulcemente._

_- gracias remus – dijo la castaña, el licántropo abrió los ojos como platos – tu chaqueta tiene tu nombre – apunto al abrigo, que sobre un bolsillo llevaba una etiqueta con la identificación del castaño._

_- oh cierto – dijo con una risita nerviosa, era linda, dulce e inteligente, le gustaba – te prometo una cosa, cuando pueda te invitare a salir – dijo el castaño (la inocencia de los niños)_

_- me parece bien – dijo mary, sin mas preámbulos le beso… en la mejilla (no crean que fuera tan impulsiva) – mary anne, por si quieres saber – se presento._

_- remus john lupin – dijo el chico a modo de respuesta._

_- te veré remus – dijo la chica de ojos marrones alejándose. El licántropo suspiro, le gusto esa niña._

_Fin flash back._

Aun recordaba esa promesa que le hizo, pero al entrar a hogwarts mary simplemente no lo recordaba, era cierto que sirius siempre comentaba lo cortos de memoria que eran los black, pero mary no lo parecía. No podía evitar pensar si es que mary lo hubiera olvidado o simplemente se hacia la tonta. Un enigma muy complicado para el. Y ahora estaba ahí, enfrente de ella, que se veía tan inocente, dulce y tierna, acurrucada con un cuaderno de croquis en su pecho y un lápiz en la mano.

- parezco una obra de arte que me miras tanto? – pregunto mary con una risita, remus se giro para verla a la cara, la chica le miraba con sus ojos chocolate, que siempre que había visto no había presenciado en ellos mas que dulzura, cariño y amistad, en cada mirada que dirigía a cualquier persona, incluso a sus primos que la insultaban.

- no, no – dijo remus nervioso.

- esta bien, que haces acá tan tarde? – pregunto mary incorporándose en el sofá.

- fui a buscar chocolate – mostró una tableta de chocolate, los ojos de mary brillaron extrañamente.

- me das un poquito? – pregunto aun con ese brillo.

- si – dijo remus partiendo un pedazo extrañado por la reacción de la castaña y entrego el pedazo, el cual mary recibió con gusto.

- gracias – dijo cuando ya se lo había comido – el chocolate de verdad ayuda mucho –

- es cierto – le apoyo remus – que hacías tu? –

- un dibujo y me quede dormida – mary miro su cuaderno, lo tomo y observo su creación hasta el momento, frunció el ceño mostrando que no le gustaba mucho – que te parece? – la joven mostró un dibujo de un lobo un ciervo y un perro, parecía tan real que casi se podía sentir el pelaje de los animales.

- es muy bonito – comento remus mirando expectante la obra – deberías ser artista –

- jamás, seré veterinaria de animales mágicos – dijo con orgullo.

- eso incluye las bestias? – pregunto el licántropo.

- bestias? – Pregunto mary – te refieres a las acromantulas, licántropos, escregutos, basiliscos y esos animales? –

- los licántropos mas que nada – dijo remus, mary frunció el ceño y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

- remus jamás pensé que fueras así, los licántropos son humanos con una grave enfermedad, y ni siquiera tan grave, solamente se convierten en lobos una vez al mes y eso es todo, me repugna que el ministerio los encuentre peligrosos – dijo con enfado.

- oh… me parece muy bien tu pensamiento mary, pero no podemos negar que son bestias – insistió el castaño.

- no! – Exclamo mary – no son bestias lupin… no son concientes por una noche, se transforman, se convierten en lobos para escapar para los prejuicios de la sociedad, jamás han sido ni serán bestias - remus no pudo evitar sonreír ante la declaración de la chica, de verdad era increíble que fuera una persona tan buena, tan dulce, tan… pura.

- eres una gran persona mary anne – declaro remus con una sonrisa. Mary respondió la sonrisa como si entendiera porque había dicho eso, como si supiera todo.

- te digo un secreto? – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

- bueno – la castaña se puso seria.

- pero debes jurar no contarlo a nadie – dijo seriamente la chica. Remus asintió – hay un licántropo en hogwarts, lo veo todas las noches, siempre ronda con un perro y un ciervo, por eso hice este dibujo – revelo la castaña, remus sonrió hacia dentro, lo decía con tanta naturalidad sin pizca de miedo.

- no te asusta? – pregunto remus. Mary negó – debería, podría ser peligroso –

- el chico que sea el licántropo no es peligroso, solamente el lobo que lleva dentro, también descubrí que es de nuestro curso, pero aun no se quien es – pensó unos minutos y después suspiro – ni idea –

- es mejor así, no creo que le guste que alguien sepa su secreto –

- eso creo, me resignare a dibujar – suspiro mary anne.

Unos minutos en silencio, viendo el fuego arder tranquilamente, remus miraba de reojo a mary anne, pensaba en lo linda que se veía con el perfil anaranjado, el cabello recogido en su habitual cola, dejando escapar mechones ondulados rebeldes y un poco de pelo liso tapaba su frente en diagonal, sus ojos color chocolate despedían su permanente mirada de dulzura sin revelar lo interior de sus sentimientos.

- me debes una cita – soltó la castaña de repente.

- que? – pregunto el licántropo extrañado.

- a los ocho años, me conociste en el callejón diagon y me prometiste que me invitarías a salir – dijo mary anne revelando los recuerdos.

- creí que no me recordabas – dijo remus sorprendido.

- sirius siempre habla de la memoria corta de los black, pero los prewett siempre han tenido memoria de elefante y eso es algo que me ayuda mucho – dijo mary con una risa.

- muy bien – dijo remus confiado – mary anne black, me acompañarías a hogsmeade este sábado? –

- mmm… es que quede con diggory – dijo mary anne complicada. Remus abrió la boca sorprendido – broma! – Rió la chica – claro que iré contigo, no se pondrá celoso tu club por desperdiciar tú salida con una amiga en vez de conseguir novia? –

- ya habrá tiempo para eso, desde ahora prefiero estar contigo – dijo remus con una sonrisa picara.

- eres tan merodeador como mi primo – suspiro mary anne con falsa resignación.

- lo soy – dijo remus con falso egocentrismo.

- muy bien, es hora de ir a dormir – dijo revisando su reloj de muñeca – que descanses lupin –

- sebes? Me gustaría más si me dijeras remus – dijo el licántropo.

- y a mi, que duermas bien… remus – despidió mary anne subiendo por las escaleras hasta desaparecer.

- igualmente – susurro el castaño desapareciendo por las escaleras de los chicos.

Jazmin despertó con una calida sensación en el rostro, la luz del sol le daba en la cara, se revolcó en la cama desperezándose, se levanto de la cama y noto que lily aun dormía, pero mary no estaba en su cama, algo muy extraño pues la castaña no despertaba con nada normalmente, no le dio importancia y se decidió a entrar en el baño.

Después de haberse duchado, lily ya despierta entro en el baño, bajo al comedor si esperar a la pelirroja, siempre habían sido muy independientes, y se encamino al gran comedor para desayunar, en el camino se topo con alguien no muy deseado de ver.

- buenos días kent – saludo sirius al encontrarse con el en una esquina, la metamorfomaga suspiro.

- hola black – respondió secamente y siguió su camino.

- que tal estas? – pregunto el merodeador.

- bien – respondió nuevamente cortante.

- por que el mal humor? – insistió sirius.

- no estoy de mal humor, simplemente no quiero hablar – dijo tranquilamente.

- bueno, solo tengo una pregunta – dijo sirius deteniéndola en el pasillo.

- cual es – dijo resignada al no poder zafarse del chico.

- me acompañas a hogsmeade el sábado? – pregunto el merodeador de golpe.

- depende, como acompañarte, como una cita o una salida como amigos a comprar cosas? – pregunto la chica desconfiada.

- una salida de amigos claro – dijo sirius nervioso, desde cuando se acobardaba ante una cita?

- entonces claro que te acompaño – respondió jazmin, con una sonrisa, otra vez sintió ese vuelco, noto a lo lejos mary hablaba sonriente con lucius malfoy, que le coqueteaba descaradamente. Mary anne podría estar en contra de la limpieza de la sangre, pero seguía siendo una black y eso implicaba que conocía a todas las familias puras y se llevaba muy bien con todos, excepto con primas.

- genial, espera, que hace mary anne con malfoy? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido, la metamorfomaga lo imito.

Caminaba al gran comedor a tomar desayuno, anoche apenas había dormido pensando en la conversación con remus, por que debía ser tan condenadamente lindo? Como si pudiera resistirse a el, era dulce, tierno, lindo, atento, inteligente, guapo, era simplemente perfecto, y como cualquier tonta se había enamorado, pero debía calmarse.

- buenos días mary anne – saludo una voz siseante que la castaña conocía muy bien.

- buenos días lucius – respondió la castaña con una sonrisa correspondida por el slytherin – como has estado? – pregunto con habitual cortesía.

- bien, que tal tu? – respondió el rubio.

- muy bien, aunque ya estoy agotada de las clases – suspiro apoyándose en el muro mientras el slytherin se acercaba a ella.

- te entiendo, pero es el ultimo año – le animo el rubio.

Aunque todos los gryffindors odiaban a los slytherins y viceversa, mary anne tenia el poder de ser amiga de todos y eso incluía a lucius malfoy y pandilla, y como siempre la chica veía lo bueno de el, para ella malfoy era fuerte, serio y alegre cuando quería, era una gran persona según sus palabras, solo había que conocerlo.

- si… aunque no podré evitar extrañar hogwarts y todo su contenido, los amigos, los profesores, las clases – enumero la gryffindor.

- y los novios? – pregunto el rubio con galantería.

- no – respondió la chica con simpleza – nunca recordare los malos amores, que no dieron resultado –

- muy bien – dijo el chico – oye… que harás el sábado para la salida a hogsmeade? –

- oh… voy con remus – respondió la chica, lucius apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño ante el nombre del merodeador.

- mary, se que nos dimos libertad, pero no me gusta que salgas con ese mestizo – dijo el chico con rabia en la voz.

- te guste o no lucius, el trato era libertad hasta que todo ocurra, no puedes evitar que vaya con remus, además solo vamos como amigos, adiós – con un beso en la mejilla se despidió.

**Bueno ahí esta el capitulo, espero que les allá gustado, me demore lo se, pero estaba en vacaciones y no pude escribir, yo creo que el próximo será mas pronto, disfrútenlo y dejen sus RR que me gustan mucho.**

**Besos**

**Coni - mary**


	4. conociéndose

**Hola! Aquí devuelta con otro capitulo para ustedes mis queridos lectores!**

**Espero que hallan disfrutado el capitulo anterior**

**Carmen evans:**** bueno pero entiende que yo no miento, ese RR fue un amor, jaja, bueno ahora a la crítica y comentario. Sirius, ese es el tema, que le pasa a nuestro querido padfoot? Yo lo se, vos no, jaja, ya veras, ya veras, falta un poquito para saber, pero ya veras, es un embrollo que se desata de a poquito, muchas cosas pasan por esa cabecilla loca. Mary y lucius, hay yo no se que tiempo se darán, descúbrelo, pero lo que sabemos es que muchas cosas pasan en torno a eso, no creo que sea tan difícil de entender, pero eso si, veremos como habrá que resolverlo. No te rías del flash de remus! Jaja, los pequeños son inocentes. Lily, esa es malita, si, le encanta picarlo, pero es típico que james pica a todas, no? Bueno esto es una respuesta por ser tan mujeriego, jaja. Si, ojala te guste el fic, lo escribí con mucho amor. Besos y te veo en el próximo RR.**

**Bueno aquí ****va el cuarto capitulo, nos vemos abajo.**

**-----------------------------------**

4. Conociéndose:

Viernes por la mañana, lily despertaba, se encontró con dos camas vacías, la de jazmin no le preocupaba, lo extraño era lo de mary anne, se había despertado temprano? Incluso antes que ella? No le dio importancia y se echo sobre la almohada, jaz estaba en el baño y le quedaban minutos para desperezarse. Tomo pluma y pergamino y decidió anotar sus actividades del día. Debía pensar si hoy molestaría a potter, como reflejo se llevo los dedos a los labios al recordar al moreno y frunció el ceño, el muy descarado ya la había besado varias veces, aunque… no era algo que le molestara demasiado, sacudió la cabeza, _no lily, ese imbecil vive para besar chicas y dejarlas botadas, no te enrolles _pensó rápidamente. Escucho que la ducha dejaba de funcionar y se acerco a la perta del año para entrar justo cuando la metamorfomaga salía.

Cuando salio de la ducha se vistió rápidamente y bajo, pensó en si tenia ganas de desayunar o no, definitivamente no, tomo asiento en una silla y de su bolso saco pluma y pergamino, se propuso escribir algo mas de la historia que había comenzado en el pasillo. El encuentro con potter no le había dejado tiempo para seguir, pero la inspiración aparece cuando menos lo esperas y la pelirroja la aprovechaba bastante.

Desde las escaleras de los chicos aparecieron dos personas, una que la pelirroja estimaba y otra que detestaba, lupin y potter, genial! Ambos merodeadores con el gran poder de avergonzar a quien se les ocurra y salir con la chica que quieran, excepto… con ella, claro esta.

- buenos días evans – saludo remus acercándose a la pelirroja que le dedico una sonrisa amistosa.

- buenos días lupin – respondió.

- hola evans – saludo james con una sonrisa galante, el rostro apacible de lily cambio radicalmente a un mirada indiferente.

- potter – dijo con tono seco y cortante. El moreno bufo, la pelirroja era dura de roer, se notaba que debería esforzarse para gustarle.

- bajas con nosotros a desayunar? – ofreció remus para liberar la tensión acumulada.

- no gracias, hoy no tengo hambre – declino la oferta – vayan ustedes, nos vemos en encantamientos –

- lily… el desayuno es un parte alimenticia importante, amos, no te hoy a dejar que mueras de hambre – insistió remus tomando las cosas de la pelirroja y guardándolas en la mochila verde de la chica.

- lupin, en serio gracias, pero no necesito desayunar – insistió lily sacando nuevamente el pergamino.

- no, vas y punto final – dijo james tomando las cosas de la pelirroja y llevándoselas consigo

- y quien te crees tu para darme ordenes? – le espeto la pelirroja arrancándole su mochila con extraña fuerza, que sorprendió al moreno.

- alguien consiente de que la falta de glucosa evita la concentración y la energía – respondió.

- no necesito que me cuides, se hacerlo sola – lo dijo en tono enfadado que puso alerta a remus de una pelea.

- no pareciera – soltó james con el mismo tono.

- que lo parezca o no, no es de tu incumbencia, concéntrate mas en pavonearte por el castillo, tu apuesto a que tus "fan" deben extrañar tu egocentrismo – dijo la ojiverde con señas de los dedos.

- se puede saber que he hecho yo para que seas tan amarga conmigo? – exclamo james bastante cabreado.

- que tal, casi matarme, ser una amenaza, atraparme a mitad del pasillo – enumero la chica con falsa inocencia.

- tu también haces cosas en contra mió y no te trato mal – se defendió el moreno.

- entonces hazlo! Trátame mal, me da exactamente lo mismo – grito la chica alejándose echa una furia. James respiraba entrecortadamente y un torbellino de sentimientos se acumulaban en su cuerpo, esa chica lo llevaba raro, la quería besar, pero a la vez matarla, la quería abrazar fuertemente, pero a la vez tirarla de la torre de astronomía, la única diferencia es que sentía que si la tiraba de la torre o la mataba el tendría que hacer lo mismo, con tan solo poder seguir al lado suyo.

- la has cabreado, estas en problemas – dijo remus mirando como l pelirroja se alejaba por el pasillo.

- que me puede hacer esa niña – dijo james con indiferencia.

- alguna vez te has preguntado por que no eres el mejor de la clase? – dijo remus mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona.

- si, eso me recuerda, debo descubrir quien me supera, e intentado ser el mejor en transformaciones durante dos años y siempre hay alguien mejor que yo – recordó el moreno y automáticamente frunció el ceño.

- la encontraste, lily es la primera en pociones, encantamientos, DCAO, transformaciones y aritmancia, lo único en que no gana es en vuelo y CCM – dijo remus, los ojos de james se abrieron como platos.

- mierda – susurro james – esa chica es una maquina de encantamientos! –

- sí, y se sabe todos los encantamientos de la biblioteca – dijo remus – iré a tu funeral prongs –

---------------------------------------------

- que hacías hablando con malfoy? – pregunto sirius cuando se hubieron acercado a mary anne.

- me pregunto que tal estaba – respondió la castaña – no entiendo por que te pones así cada vez que hablo con un slytherin, son muy simpáticos –

- simpáticos? – preguntaron jazmin y sirius a la vez.

- si, por lo menos conmigo – dijo la chica.

- mary anne, tu sabes que pienso de esas serpientes, sobre todo de malfoy – dijo sirius poniéndose en frente de la chica.

- tranquilo primo, lucius no me hará nada nunca, tu lo sabes – le tranquilizo.

- vamos black, hay que admitir, los slytherins se portan muy bien con mary – apoyo la metamorfomaga a mary anne.

- tu no sabes azulita – dijo sirius, usando de apodo el color de su cabello, azul cielo.

- ajjj!!! – gruño jazmin alejándose lo mas rápido que pudo, seguida de mary.

- que hice? – pregunto el animago cuando se hubo quedado solo.

- haz memoria black – una voz fría escucho a sus espaldas y lo hizo sobresaltarse.

- evans! Me asustaste – dijo el moreno tocándose el pecho para apoyar sus palabras.

- disculpa, la llamaste por su cabello, jazmin odia eso, si le gustara no se cambiaria todos los días el color – le recordó la pelirroja.

- mierda! Es verdad – el animago se golpeo la frente.

- vamos black, lo único que debes hacer para que te perdone es pedir disculpas – le animo lily con una sonrisa.

- gracias pelirroja, me acompañas a desayunar? – ofreció sirius entregando su brazo.

- no gracias, hoy no desayuno – declino la oferta nuevamente.

- eso es peligroso, el desayuno te aporta todas las energías para el día – le recordó el chico de ojos grises.

- aunque no lo creas, energías me sobran – dijo la ojiverde con una risa – nos vemos en encantamientos – se despidió lily.

- nos vemos evans! – se despidió sirius. El moreno observo el pasillo por donde se habían ido las 3 chicas, una enfadada, la otra preocupada y la otra… bueno, lily no sabia como se había ido, no parecía feliz, pero tampoco enfadada, en fin, la otra en una actitud no descriptible.

- donde te habías metido padfoot? – pregunto james cuando llego donde su amigo.

- Salí temprano para hablar con kent y nos encontramos con mary, después llego evans, que por cierto… estaba muy rara – respondió el aludido.

- demonios esa psicópata me va a matar – dijo james preocupado.

- por que? – pregunto sirius.

- james la cabreo – respondió mohín.

- y? que te puede hacer esa niña? – le quito importancia black.

- padfoot, la niña evans es la mejor en todas las clases excepto vuelo y CCM – le sacudió los hombros el moreno de gafas.

- pero no se sabe las maldiciones de la biblioteca, esas son para preocuparse – comento sirius, pero en ves de calmar a su amigo, solo lo puso mas nervioso.

- padfoot, lily se sabe la biblioteca entera – dijo remus.

- es cierto… lo siento prongs, iré a tu funeral – dijo el moreno.

- gracias – dijo james aun nervioso – con todas las que le he jugado seguro me hace añicos y me tira al lago –

- esa es buena idea – sonó una voz femenina tras los merodeadores, todos se giraron asustados (acaso le dio por asustar ese día?)

- evans… hola – dijo james con falsa dulzura.

- hola potter – respondió lily con el mismo tono, la pelirroja estaba acompañada de mary anne y jazmin que reían.

- que… que hacen aquí? – pregunto prongs a las tres chicas.

- tenemos encantamientos y nos gusta llegar antes – se excuso mary anne – yo que ustedes me voy a desayunar –

- cierto, nos vemos luego – se despidió remus empujando a sus amigos uno que se movía nervioso y otro que se reía por la actitud de su amigo.

- y a potter, que mosca le pico? – pregunto jazmin.

- me cabreo esta mañana – dijo lily.

- ah… - dijeron sus amigas a la vez.

-------------------------------------------

Se encontraban ya en encantamientos, la clase del día repasaban encantamientos básicos, como el wingardium leviosa, el pequeño profesor flitwick les escribía un resumen en la pizarra mientras todos copiaban, lily estaba sumisa en su pergamino, su mente estaba desconectada de su alrededor para poder concentrarse solamente en la clase.

- psss – el sonido proveniente de su espalda la hizo sobresaltarse, trato de ignorarlos, sabiendo de quien venia – psss… evans – insistió el causante de su desconcentración.

- que quiere potter? – susurro lily molesta por la interrupción.

- que me acompañes a hogsmeade mañana – susurro de vuelta.

- no – respondió volviendo a hundirse en la escritura.

- por que no? – pregunto el moreno.

- por que simplemente no te soporto, y si no me dejas tendré que dejarte en la enfermería el mismo sábado – amenazo la pelirroja dándose vuelta para encarar al chico.

- sucede algo señorita evans? – pregunto flitwick con su habitual voz aguda.

- no profesor – respondió la ojiverde, oliendo a su trabajo.

- muy bien entonces proseguiremos el trabajo, haré parejas para que practiquen el encantamiento entre ustedes – dijo el jefe de ravenclaw – las parejas son las siguientes: black y black, evans y lupin; thomas y carter; daniels y hockin; justons y chang; sketer y korns; dawson y longbottom; kent y potter. Comiencen a trabajar –

Los bancos se movieron y la gente cambio de lugar para tomar asiento junto a su respectivo compañero de trabajo. Mary se acerco a su primo y segundos después comenzaron a reír por las ocurrencias del moreno. Lily tomo asiento a lado de remus y comenzaron a comentar la clase con una que otra sonrisa. Jazmin se acerco a james con media sonrisa y segundos después se vieron envueltos en una interesante platica sobre quidditch.

- no te creo que te echaras a snape al lago y el calamar comenzara a abrazarlo – dijo mary con una carcajada.

- pues créelo, y el calamar aun espera una cita – apunto su primo.

- hablando de snape, se me ocurrió una broma digna de una black – dijo la castaña con leve arrogancia.

- pues suéltalo prima – le animo el moreno.

- entra al comedor y bebe zumo de naranja con poción afrodisíaca, esas que te dejan enamorado, y hacemos que le guste malfoy, pues así todos creen que snape es gay – dijo la chica con mirada malévola.

- eres brillante! – Exclamo sirius ante tal idea – jamás pensé en hacer a snivellius pasar por maricon! –

- es que no tienes mi cabeza primo – dijo la chica altiva.

- me pregunto por que no eres así siempre, es mas agradable hablar con una chica con confianza que con una tipa tímida y poco sociable – comento sirius.

- pues… no me gusta llamar la atención, me siento mejor si mis obras maestras las hacen ustedes y se llevan la gloria, me gusta ver lo patético que queda ese tipo – dijo la chica con media sonrisa, de verdad no se sentía así, le gustaría tener un poco mas de reconocimiento en hogwarts, de no ser por lily y jazmin, llamaría mas la atención, pero tenia que ser discreta, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de que sus amigas la ayudaran tanto.

- yo cambiare eso, te guste o no, los blacks deben hacerse notar, todos creen que soy el único black que ha venido a gryffindor, pero no es así, mary anne black, tu llamaras la atención – declaro sirius con tono seguro.

- me traerás problemas pequeño – susurro la chica negando con la cabeza, mientras el chico se regocijaba relatando su maravilloso plan sobre la pócima.

---------------------------------

- este año harán pruebas? – pregunto jazmin ilusionada.

- claro, deberías probarte a cazadora, que nos falta una – dijo james, después de minutos hablando de quidditch había llegado el tema del equipo.

- lo haré! – Dijo la metamorfomaga con seguridad – entrare al equipo de quidditch de gryffindor! –

- no te auto convenzas, aun te falta hacer la prueba, hoy avisare que son el próximo viernes – le aviso james de antemano.

- potter, te aseguro, que no encontraras mejor cazadora – dijo la chica altiva.

- y con que argumentos me dices eso? – pregunto el moreno enarcando una ceja. La ahora albina rebusco en su mochila y saco una pequeña agenda, de entre medio obtuvo una pequeña fotografía, la chica salía de unos 9 años aproximadamente, con un uniforme color miel y blanco y un equipo de chicas a sus espaldas. En la parte inferior decía **Holyhead Harpyes equipo Júnior.** - las Holyhead Harpyes? – pregunto james atónito.

- sip – respondió simplemente jazmin.

- pava! Contigo en el equipo mejoraríamos un montón! Y se te ocurre entrar el último año! – regaño james a la chica la cual se encogía cada vez que james subía el tono.

- ya, ya, ya, cálmate – dijo la chica – ahora vez por que se que entrare? –

- pues claro, estuviste en un equipo de quidditch profesional, ni siquiera yo pude entrar a los chudley cannons cuando era chico! – exclamo james admirado.

- si… pero estoy un poco fuera de practica – dijo la chica con cierto nerviosismo.

- que tanto – dijo potter quitándole importancia.

- unos… 5 años? – dijo la chica.

- hace cuanto que no juegas!! – grito james atónito.

- unos 5 años, mas o menos, tal vez fueron 6 – dijo jazmin.

- después de clases saltas al campo enseguida, entendiste!! – ordeno james.

- si capitán!!! – jazmin hizo un gesto de saludo militar y después de un minuto se echo una carcajada acompañada de la de james.

-------------------------------------

- hola lupin – saludo lily tras llegar a su asiento.

- que tal lily – respondió el chico – quien flota primero, tu o yo? –

- necesito practicar, mejor tu – dijo la pelirroja – _**wingardium leviosa**_ – remus se levanto unos metros de su asiento como si fuera algo natural.

- no encuentras ridículo que nos hagan practicar algo tan básico? – pregunto el licántropo.

- si – lily bajo a remus y se apoyo pesadamente en la mesa.

- ocurre algo? – pregunto remus al notar a la chica deprimida.

- nada, mucha tensión, los EXTASIS se acercan y no se ni pío de nada – dijo la pelirroja frustrada.

- pff… exageras lily, sabes todo – le animo el castaño.

- esta bien, tal vez no sea eso, pero… no se, simplemente algo se junta en mi mente que no se que es, pero me deja muy abajo – dijo la chica aun mas frustrada.

- pobre niña – dijo remus en tono de padre mimoso.

- ey! Que no soy tan pequeña – le reto la pelirroja.

- si… pero eres mi pequeña – dijo el licántropo en broma.

- no soy tu niña… no soy de nadie – dijo lo ultimo en un susurro.

- lo siento, siempre serás mi pequeña – dijo remus en tono de lamento.

- que se le podrá hacer entonces – dijo lily resinada y abrazo a su amigo.

- ey! No tantos cariñitos – le espeto james desde su mesa.

- te molesta potter? – le desafió la pelirroja.

- no señora – dijo rápidamente el moreno.

- cobarde – murmuro mordazmente lily – y después se cree muy macho –

- no se que le ocurre, eres la primera chica que lo intimida – dijo remus extrañado.

- y la primera que no babea por el –

- si, pero eso ya lo sabia hace tiempo, eres demasiado inteligente –

- gracias remus, eso es todo un halago – dijo la pelirroja en falso tono soñador – dime algo que no sepa –

- pues… no se me ocurre, ya te he dicho todo – dijo el licántropo con una risa.

- si, tú me sacabas de la depre –

- ni que tuvieras depresión lily, eso ya lo sabias, solo necesitabas que te lo recordaran –

- me estas diciendo vanidosa? –

- tal vez –

- vas a pagar castaño – amenazo la pelirroja.

- con que – respondió el chico.

- ya veras… cuida tus espaldas – dijo la pelirroja con tono mafioso, después de un minuto de tensas miradas ambos chicos se echaron a reír.

- eres extraña lily evans – dijo remus mirándola con una ceja elevada y una media sonrisa.

- pero así me quieres – dijo la aludida con tono decidido.

- si… así te quiero – afirmo el licántropo.

------------------------------------------

- que nervio, que nervio, que nervio – repetía mary anne una y otra vez.

- tranquilízate!! – exclamo jazmin por décima vez.

- no puedo! – respondió la chica por décima vez.

- vamos mary, respira – le insito lily.

- es que no entienden, mañana a las 9 a.m. me encontrare con un chico que de no solo ser apuesto, simpático, dulce y tierno, es el mejor amigo de mi primo - declaro mary aun nerviosa.

- y hay que agregar que estas enamorada locamente – dijo jazmin.

- no! Yo no me he enamorado, jamás lo haré – le espeto mary anne bastante furiosa como a la vez triste y nerviosa.

- tu dices eso, pero s lo harás, no lo evitaras, te enamoraste mary anne black y no fue precisamente este año – debatió la metamorfomaga.

- no sabes! No puedes saber jazmin, no entiendes el porque –

- entonces dilo de una puñetera vez! Sabemos que te gusta lupin hace bastante y no quieres admitirlo, siempre con la misma excusa, "no puedo, no debo" –

- es que no puedo!! No debo decirlo, no entienden, por favor, no insistas con el tema –

- aaaaaj!!! Ajitit, ajitit, ajjjjjj – gruño jazmin cruzándose de brazos y sentándose pesadamente en su cama.

- y ahora que hago, que hago, estoy echa un total desastre y no me puedo ver así mañana – dijo mary anne comiéndose las uñas.

- vamos mary, te arreglaremos, te peinaremos y te sacaremos esa maldita cola que siempre llevas en el pelo – dijo lily con una sonrisa.

- mi cola no la tocan – se defendió mary anne.

- si que si, cambiaras ese maldito peinado jovencita – dijo jazmin en tono de regaño.

- hola – nymphadora irrumpió en la habitación.

- hola tonks – saludaron lily y jaz.

- hola dora – respondió mary.

- y que le pasa a mi prima? – pregunto tonks viendo que la castaña caminaba de un lado a otro comiéndose las uñas.

- tiene una cita con lupin – respondió jaz.

- con remus! Ese chico es un encanto! Ya les había dicho que a mary le gusta? – pregunto la pequeña metamorfomaga.

- que no me gusta! Y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie dora que yo no… -

- no puedes y no debes, si lo se, si no fuera por ti a mi me tocaría, recuerdas? – dijo la chica.

- si, no podría dejarte hacer eso – mary cambio su semblante nervioso, por unos minutos olvido toda la frustración, tristeza, nervios, furia, para recobrar ese aire que la hacia ser única, ese tono de voz que reconfortaba a todo el mundo, esa mirada que parecía endulzarte y atravesarte como lo hacia la de dumbledore y recobrar esa sonrisa que despertaba emociones nunca antes conocidas de coraje y protección.

- pero eso mary, no te quita el derecho, tu me diste el derecho y la libertad, tu te quitaste la libertad pero no el derecho y de poder devolvértela, lo haría – dijo nymphadora mirándola seriamente mientras jazmin y lily estaban entre que no entendían y se sorprendían – solo deja que yo… -

- no nymphadora, es la ultima vez que lo diré, la única forma de que yo no tenga que hacerlo es muriendo, pero no te daré la obligación – le dijo mary, algo que sonó como una orden y tonks entendió que no debía insistir en el tema. – Ahora me siento mucho mas tranquila –

- tonks, eres mi ídolo!! – alabo jazmin a la pequeña chica de cabello violeta.

- ya chicas, tengo que salir, nos vemos en la cena – dijo mary dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación.

- donde vas? – pregunto lily.

- ya verán, nos vemos - se despidió la chica.

- y ahora que va hacer esta niña? – dijo jazmin negando con la cabeza.

- yo creo que tengo una pequeña idea – dijo tonks con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

- no creo tonks, tu siempre piensas cosas muy extremitas – dijo lily con cierta desconfianza por lo que decía.

- mary es una black – dijo nymphadora a modo de respuesta y salio de la habitación como lo hizo su prima segundos antes. Lily y jazmin se miraron preocupadas, por más dulce y tranquila que fuera mary anne, era una black y todo hogwarts sabia que un black era capaz de todo.

------------------------------------

- en que te metiste lunático? – se auto-pregunto remus. Su mente giraba siempre en torno a una sola imagen, una chica de cabellos castaños oscuros y color chocolate – chocolate – de su escritorio tomo una barra de chocolate y comenzó a comer, segundos después se sintió mas tranquilo – el chocolate lo cura todo –

- cierto – apoyo una voz desde la puerta.

- Hola mary – saludo remus incorporándose en su cama – que te trae a la habitación de los merodeadores? –

- una petición, necesito que me digas como puedo ir a hogsmeade – pidió la castaña.

- para que quieres ir a hogsmeade ahora si mañana hay salida? – pregunto remus extrañado.

- asuntos privados – fue la única respuesta de mary.

- dime, dime – insistió el licántropo.

- no… es un secretito – dijo mary con una sonrisa traviesa cruzando sus labios.

- esta bien, pero mas te vale que me recompensas – dijo el chico – en la estatua de la bruja tuerta hay un pasadizo que lleva a honeydukes –

- en serio? Genial! – dijo mary con una gran sonrisa, remus le explico como abrir la estatua y todo – gracias remus!! – exclamo mary abrazando al castaño.

- recuerda la recompensa – dijo remus viendo como la castaña se disponía a marcharse.

- claro que si… lunático – dijo mary con tono juguetón y desapareció por la puerta. Remus suspiro profundamente.

- en que te metiste lunático, en que te metiste – volvió a murmurar remus – porque la prima de padfoot, porque! – Rugió – ese perro me va a castrar en cuanto sepa, lo se, sácatela de la cabeza remus, olvídala, nunca a va estar contigo – suspiro remus, mary le carcomía la mente, por que todo tenia que ser tan difícil? Por que tenia que ser tan dulce y atrevida a la vez? Tan calmada y juguetona? Tan tierna y fuerte? Tan tímida y atrevida? Por que se torturaba de esa forma? – y aun así, no tiene modo para ser tan feliz, su historia es igual a la de sirius o aun peor – entonces pensó de nuevo, _por que sirius es feliz? Si no tenia razón, por que el era feliz, aun siendo un licántropo?_ – tengo a mis amigos, mary tiene a sus amigas, pero… ella no estaba como yo cuando entre a hogwarts, yo estaba triste, nervioso, preocupado…

_Flash back:_

_Un niño de unos once años se encontraba nervioso, para frente a un enorme tren escarlata que echaba un denso humo, estaba preocupado por lo que sus compañeros pensaran de el, un licántropo, de seguro nadie lo querría por eso, no era mas que una bestia._

_- no te preocupes remus, no debes estar nervioso – le animo su padre que era una muggle._

_- tu no sabes papá – dijo remus nervioso._

_- claro que sabe, remus, hogwarts es genial, harás muchos amigos – le animo su madre._

_- no creo, soy un monstruo – dijo el pequeño triste._

_- claro que no remus, solo tienes un problema, pero eso no debe importarle a nadie – dijo su padre._

_- además, no tienes porque decírselo a nadie, puede ser tu pequeño secreto y solo cuando lo encuentres seguro podrás contarlo – le dijo su madre, el pequeño abrazo a sus padres con cariño, siempre sabían sacarlo de esas situaciones._

_- aun no me tengo que subir, verdad? – pregunto el pequeño mirando el tren._

_- no remus, aun queda mucho tiempo – dijo su padre con una sonrisa._

_El chico recorrió la estación con la vista, vio a una pelirroja que llegaba con sus padres y una chica de cabello castaño. Un moreno de gafas que sonreía a sus padres, un chico de pelo grasiento con su madre. Un grupo de familiares, una chica de cabellos rubios, un pequeño de cabellos morenos, un moreno de su edad junto con una morena y una chica de cabellos castaños y no muchos chicos mas. La castaña se le hizo familiar, intento hacer memoria. Ahí lo encontró, la pequeña castaña que conoció a los 8 en el callejón diagon, la de la que se reían la rubia y la morena y el chico moreno que la defendió._

_- recuerden, lo esencial es que entren a slytherin – dijo una mujer de aspecto severo, el moreno la miro con expresión triste, la morena sonreía con arrogancia, la castaña simplemente mostraba una sonrisa tranquila. – Pobre de ustedes si llegan a quedar en gryffindor – amenazo la mujer._

_- no seria nuestra culpa, nosotros no elegimos nuestras casas – dijo el moreno._

_- no me interesa sirius! – dijo la mujer, la morena rió y la castaña miro a sirius con una sonrisa reconfortante._

_- tía, yo entrare a slytherin – dijo la morena altivamente._

_- eso no lo dudo bellatrix, de estos tres tu eres la mas apta – la elogio la mujer, la castaña rió por lo bajo y sirius sonrió._

_- tía, yo quiero estar en gryffindor – dijo mary con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro, eso era, una inocente, no merecía lo que le ocurriría. La mujer cambio su rostro a una expresión de furia y cacheteo a la castaña, pero la chica no se inmuto, siguió ahí, con expresión calmada, sin la sonrisa, pero calmada._

_- hey! – grito sirius encarándose a la mujer – por que le pegaste a mary? –_

_- eso es una insolencia – le grito la mujer a la niña – jamás vuelvas a decir semejante abominación o practicare maleficios en ti! Entendido? – amenazo la mujer, sirius miraba enrabiado a su madre, bellatrix reía con malicia, mary, seguía calmada._

_- si – respondió la castaña._

_- fuera de mi vista! – le ordeno la mujer, mary tomo su baúl y camino con paso tranquilo al tren, sirius la seguía con una mirada cargada de rabia y bellatrix sonreía con suficiencia. _

_Remus giro para mirar a sus padres, ambos miraban a la misma escena que el había visto segundos antes, su madre estaba horrorizada y su padre fruncía el ceño._

_- mamá, por que hizo eso? – pregunto remus._

_- no es algo que yo sepa remus, pero te diré, familias como esas tienen creencias horribles, jamás te dejes influenciar por esas creencias – le dijo su madre._

_- por que la niña no lloro? – pregunto el licántropo._

_- no lo se, tal vez es muy fuerte o tal vez esta acostumbrada, pero eso jamás debió haber ocurrido – respondió nuevamente su madre, remus sonrió tristemente y se decidió a subir al expreso._

_Fin flash back._

… ella es fuerte – dijo remus respondiendo las preguntas que su mente había formulado anteriormente.

--------------------------------------------------

Mary anne caminaba por una pequeña calle de hogsmeade. Estaba buscando un pequeño local, amaba ese local, una pequeña tienda de mascotas mágicas. La encontró, en una esquina que daba a la calle principal de hogsmeade, pudo notar a una mujer joven que atendía con delicadeza a una pequeña lechuza, sonrió para si misma. Se acerco a la tienda y entro.

- buenos días Adelia – saludo la joven castaña.

- mary! Hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí – respondió la mujer, era alta, de figura normal, su cabello era de un castaño claro, casi del color de la paja, sus ojos eran violetas.

- si bueno, no he tenido tiempo, de verdad extrañaba venir, como ha estado mi Gole? – pregunto la chica observando detenidamente a un pequeño dragón, un griping francés, su estatura normal era del tamaño de un gato, muy dócil, una perfecta mascota.

- Gole ha estado muy bien, el doctor dijo que estaba mucho mejor, le quedan un par de años – dijo Adelia.

- hola Gole, me extrañaste? – pregunto mary melosamente. El dragón rugió cariñosamente y froto su escamosa cabeza contra la mejilla de mary anne. – Oh… yo también te extrañe, este año podrás venir conmigo, ya ahorre lo suficiente – dijo mary anne emocionada.

- mary lo siento, pero alguien ya lo reservo – dijo Adelia un poco complicada.

- eso no puede ser, tú dijiste que me lo guardarías –

- lo siento mary anne, ya pago por adelantado –

- pero delia! Tú sabes lo mucho que quiero a Gole, yo… yo… yo lo conozco desde que era un pequeño, iba a ser la primera criatura en mi hospital! –

- lo siento anne, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer –

- claro que si. Puedes devolver el dinero, yo te lo pagare mañana –

- mary, lo retiran mañana –

- no – unas cuantas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos – por favor delia, he esperado 6 años para tener a Gole, nunca he querido a otro animal más que a Gole.

- lo lamento, pero así se hizo –

- por lo menos puedes decirme quien lo compro? –

- no, lo siento, lo reservaron el día de tu cumpleaños, pero sin datos –

- cresta! –

- lo siento mary anne –

- muchas gracias por cumplir tu promesa – dijo mary mordazmente, con una mirada acida a la mujer se retiro con una pequeña lagrima recorriendo su mejilla, el dragón rugió tristemente al ver que su querida dueña se marchaba.

- lo siento Gole, mary no te podrá llevar –

Mary camino hasta honeydukes para irse, había rondado hogsmeade llorando por lo menos hora y media, y todos deberían estar cenando, pero ella simplemente no tenia hambre, vio la tienda de dulces, aun estaba abierta, contemplo un pequeño chocolate con forma de dragón, parecía estar en un parque con otras criaturas mágicas, pudo ver unicornios, centauros, lechuzas y un adorable lobo que aullaba aparentemente a la luna llena, sonrió a medias, la recompensa de remus.

-------------------------------------

**Les gusto el capitulo? Espero que si, dejen muchos RR, no como el capitulo anterior que solo una dejo su opinión, los voy a castigar severamente por eso ¬¬**

**Nos vemos en el capitulo 5!**

**Besos**

**Coni - Mary**


	5. cambio

**Hola!! Que tal lectores ****míos? Yo bien, gracias, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 4, de ahí me comentan OK?**

**Respuesta a los reviews, jaja, ahora me postearon mas **

**Carmen evans:**** desayuno, comida muy importante, jaja, aunque yo me despierto tan tarde que solo almuerzo, jaja, hoy hice kutchen de nuez, me quedo exquisito, jaja, si quieres un día te cocino, se me da. Muy mal, te lo haré mas complicado, cosa que no entenderás que sucede, los enredos son lo mío, jaja, lo siento, pero así será, muajaja risa malévola. Que bueno que este interesante el fic, tu profesora de redacción es como yo, jaja. Los flashbacks son increíbles! Muy poca modestia, lo se, pero son muy tiernos los niños pequeños! Me recuerdan a mi pequeño sobrino de tres años, que amo con todo mí ser. James, bueno, ya no haré sufrir tanto a james, lo prometo, jaja. De nada por lo del libro, partiré un fic del final del libro, pronto, después de terminar "un recuerdo mágico". Besotes, espero tu próximo RR.**

**Núria**** te apoyo!!! Los fics de los merodeadores son los mejores!! Los amo, los amo, los amo, es lo mejor de todo, jaja, es que tener personajes tan buenos como james, remus y sirius no se puede desaprovechar, te incita a escribir de ellos, espero que te guste este fic, igual tengo otro que va mas avanzado, te sugiero que lo leas, yo encuentro que es muy bueno. Besotes y espero que postees de nuevo.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**---------------------------**

5. Cambios:

Mary anne entro en el gran comedor con semblante triste, nadie se percato de su presencia, claro que no con toda esa ropa puesta, se podía entender que hiciera frío, pero jamás para tanta ropa, pero nadie sabia eso, se acerco triste hasta la mesa de gryffindor y tomo asiento al lado de jazmin.

- que te pasa mary? – pregunto la metamorfomaga.

- nada – respondió secamente.

- si claro, y yo soy rubia – ironizo lily – suelta la sopa black –

- nada… simplemente déjenme – dijo la castaña.

- lista para mañana? – pregunto lily picaronamente. Mary sonrió traviesamente.

- eres igual a tu primo cuando sonríes así, sabes? – comento james cuando se acercaron los tres merodeadores a la mesa.

- miren quien llego, los merotontos – dijo jazmin.

- hey! Merotontos? – dijo sirius ofendido, tomando asiento al lado de mary, la cual se alejo un poco, sirius llamaba mucho la atención.

- si… merotontos, es una combinación de merodeadores y tontos, por si no sabias – dijo la metamorfomaga, cambiando su cabello a un tono rojizo.

- lo se, no soy tonto – respondió el moreno.

- eso no es lo que dice su nombre, merotontos – comento lily.

- ya cállense! – exclamo remus.

- mi salvador! – alabo mary anne.

- de nada – respondió el licántropo con una mirada cómplice, la cual mary respondió – mañana te enseñare más formas de hacerlos cerrar la bocaza –

- gracias, me servirán mucho con estas dos, desde primero que comentan lo tontos que son potter y sirius, sabias? –

- ya me lo creo – comento remus.

- hey! Todavía estamos aquí! – gritaron los cuatro gryffindors. Mary hizo callar a sus amigas, estaban provocando mucho alboroto. Remus rió cómplice, la broma que habían preparado estaba surgiendo efecto.

- y chicas… que tal su día, alguna novedad? – pregunto james. Mary bajo la cabeza, ese día no había sido muy bueno para ella.

- potter tenia que ser – comento lily – no potter, ninguna novedad, solo que mary esta triste y te la acabas de recordar –

- oh… lo siento – se disculpo el joven de gafas.

- na, que va, es peor que peleen – comento la castaña.

- y… ustedes? – pregunto sirius a jazmin y lily.

- mmm… lago? – dijeron las chicas al unísono.

- oh, bien – dijo el moreno. Unos minutos de silencio mientras comían.

- me aburro… - bufo mary – se supone que son merodeadores, hagan algo divertido! –

- hazlo tu! – replico sirius mientras comía animosamente.

- no, seria llamar la atención – dijo la chica.

- y? es solo una broma… vamos, para snapy – le animo james.

- que no! –

- vamos annie! Anímate! – dijo sirius.

- no me digas annie! Es mi segundo nombre – le reto mary anne.

- eres annie si no le haces una broma a snivellius – se burlo su primo.

- bien! – la castaña apunto a la mesa de slytherin y susurro – _mocomurcielago_ – de la varita de mary salio un discreto gargajo salio de la varita de mary y voló directo a la cara de snape.

- aaah!! – grito el slytherin al ver un asqueroso _moco_ pegado en su cara, el comedor prorrumpió el risas incluidos los tres merodeadores y las tres chicas.

- ese… ese estuvo bueno – alcanzo a decir james entre risas.

- gracias – susurro mary

- deberíamos hacer mas cosas así – comento jaz, después de que las risas terminaron.

- quieres decir, llamar la atención? – pregunto lily extrañada por el comportamiento de sus dos amigas.

- vamos lil, es nuestro ultimo año, me gustaría salir de aquí como la alegre chica bromista, como mi primo, sabes que adoro hacer sufrir a snape, lo odio, con mi alma – le animo mary anne, lily entendía, snape era muy pesado con la castaña desde que no quiso salir con el en cuarto.

- además, me encantaría que al salir me conocieran como la mejor cazadora, cosa que no podré hacer si no me conocen – apoyo jazmin. Lily suspiro, sabia que sus amigas no iban a estar siempre escondidas, algún día tenia que ocurrir.

- y yo… quiero ser conocida como la brillante alumna, y no podré serlo si no me conocen y creen que el mejor es potter – respondió lily, sus amigas sonrieron ampliamente. – bajo mesa, ahora –

- que van a hacer? – pregunto sirius viendo como las tres chicas sonreían traviesas y se escondían bajo la mesa, sus dos amigos encogieron lo hombros.

- ni idea – respondieron los dos a la vez. Pasaron unos minutos, pero las chicas no salían, los merodeadores estuvieron tentados a asomarse abajo, pero severas advertencias de las chicas les hicieron volver. Después de unos 5 minutos, las tres chicas salieron, su cambio fue tan expectante que los chicos no pudieron evitar abrir la boca y abrir los ojos de par en par.

- y? les gusta nuestro new look? – pregunto jazmin con un corto cabello rizado color rubio oscuro. La metamorfomaga vestía unos vaqueros tres cuartos ajustados y una polera roja sin espalda y atado al cuello.

- pe... pe… pero, saben cuantos chicos van a estar detrás de ustedes si visten así? – Pregunto sirius mostrando de ejemplo a su prima – te pones ropa de verdad, ahora –

- te apuesto que a lucius le gusta – dijo mary burlona – si estoy muy vestida – dijo mostrando su falda blanca 8 centímetros por sobre la rodilla y su polera de tiras café oscuro.

- no, están muy desvestidas, van a pescar un resfriado, si mira a evans, no parece la genio que es siempre – indico james frunciendo el ceño.

- no te metas en mi vida potter, no seré siempre la genio buena de la que quieres burlarte – le encaro la pelirroja – además, no te molestara que use esto cuando me acorralas en las esquinas, o si? – dijo coquetamente a la oreja del chico, cosa que nadie mas escuchara. La pelirroja vestía unos vaqueros claros y una polera manga-corta verde pasto.

- necesito una ducha… fría – dijo james saliendo del comedor rápidamente.

- acompaño a prongs – dijo remus después de echarle una última mirada a mary anne la cual sonrió coqueta – muy fría –

- que les hicieron? – pregunto sirius.

- digamos que lily, soltó sus encantos – dijo jaz simplemente, sirius enarco una ceja y miro a la pelirroja que observaba la puerta extrañada.

- para que son las duchas frías? – pregunto la oji-verde.

- mis inocentes chicas, les explicare cuando dos personas se quieren mucho, mucho… - comenzó sirius como una clase sobre la reproducción a pequeños.

- hablo en serio black – dijo lily con el ceño fruncido.

- es para calmar los antojos – dijo el moreno.

- aaaaaaah – dijeron las tres. Luego se miraron sorprendidas, como si hubiera un animal extraño en su ropa, se miraron con una cara de complejidad (algo así ":S") y de sus mochilas sacaron unos sweters.

- exactamente – dijo sirius complacido al ver que las tres gryffindors se habían cubierto.

- pero… no es para tanto – dijo jazmin abriendo el sweater y viendo la polera, sirius observo el pronunciado escote de la polera roja.

- necesito una ducha… fría – susurro el moreno saliendo corriendo del comedor.

- oh por favor! – gritaron las tres chicas.

--------------------------------

- despierta bella durmiente! Hoy tu príncipe viene a besarte! – gritaron dos chicas al oído de una castaña, que simplemente se removió un poco en su cama.

- anne!!! – grito jazmin, la castaña frunció el ceño y se irguió en su cama enfadada.

- no soy anne, anne es nombre de niña rosa, yo soy niña marrón – dijo la chica refunfuñando.

- OK niña marro, te levantas, hoy tienes una maravillosa cita con tu amado remus john lupin – dijo lily alegre. – Sabia desde que conocí a remus de que estaba enamorado de ti, como te miraba en clase, no te parece sorprendente que coincidamos en todas las clases, creo que lo hizo para estar contigo –

- no lily, es porque esas materias se requieren para ser profesor de DCAO – le explico la castaña.

- no importa, la cosa que hoy es tu cita – dijo jazmin, mientras su cabello pasaba por todos los tonos alegres que podía haber.

- ya arcoiris, calma, me voy a la ducha – dijo mary bostezando.

- no soy un arcoiris! – gruño la metamorfomaga.

- en fin, que haremos hoy? – pregunto lily girándose hacia jaz, la chica se tapo la boca con ambas manos.

- lo siento lily! Se me olido decirte! Le prometí a black ayudarlo con sus compras – se lamento la metamorfomaga.

- no te preocupes, entonces me quedare aquí escribiendo, tengo que terminar _goest of the hooks_ – dijo lily encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo a medias.

- te traeré algo, lo prometo – dijo la metamorfomaga decidida, lily inclino la cabeza sonriendo.

- jaz, el baño es todo tuyo – dijo mary anne saliendo envuelta con una toalla y con el cabello oscuro chorreando en su espalda.

- hola chicas – dijeron los merodeadores irrumpiendo en la habitación de las gryffindors y encontrándose con la sorpresa de una lily en camisón, una mary anne en toalla y una jaz en un pijama de shorts muy cortos y una polera ajustada.

- hola chicos – dijeron las tres simplemente, mientras jaz entraba en el baño despreocupadamente y lily se giraba para hablar con mary anne.

-…-

- mary! Me traes una toalla? – pregunto jaz desde la puerta del baño, la castaña se acerco al baño, la abrió un poco, para que los hombres no vieran nada y le paso una toalla a la metamorfomaga. Y volvió a su tarea de vestirse.

-…-

- chicos, que hacen aquí? – pregunto mary poniéndose la ropa interior bajo la toalla.

- emm… nosotros, veníamos a pedir pasta dental – dijo sirius colorado, al igual que sus amigos, mary rió junto a lily.

- por que se sonrojan? – pregunto lily agraciada, mientras se peinaba a ciegas.

- bueno, será por que tu estas en camisón… mary, en una toalla y jazmin, la acabamos de ver en un pijama muy pequeño – dijo sirius tragando saliva forzosamente.

- tan feas somos que causa vergüenza vernos así? – pregunto mary extrañada con una risita.

- no, no es eso – dijo remus muy avergonzado.

- entonces?... – pregunto lily.

- no es muy cómodo ver a chicas en tan poca ropa, sobre todo si son… lindas – dijo james tragando salía forzosamente.

- han visto a chicas desnudas, por que le dan tanta importancia a esto? – dijo mary anne, sacándose la toalla y dejando ver la ropa del día, unos vaqueros oscuros gastados y rotos en las rodillas, con una polera oscura y medias negras bajo los pantalones.

- no es lo mismo mary – dijo sirius pasando un brazo por los hombros de su prima.

- aquí esta la pasta – dijo jaz saliendo del baño vestida y tirándoles un tubito de pasta dental mientras ella misma se cepillaba los dientes.

- gracias – dijeron los merodeadores saliendo rápidamente de la habitación. – _primero en la ducha!! –_

- que hacemos para que sean tan limpios? – pregunto mary extrañada, las tres chicas rieron a carcajadas puras – ya chicas, bajo a esperar a remus, adiós! – se despidió la castaña.

La castaña bajo a la sala común, en ese momento se encontraba totalmente vacía, se sentó en un sofá y tomo su cuaderno de dibujo, estuvo unos 5 minutos esperando al licántropo, se supone que habían quedado a las 9:30, cuando había bajado eran las 9:00, se había despertado a las 8:30, la verdad demoro muy poco para lo que se demora una chica normal para sus citas, pero claro, ella no era normal. Eran las 9:25 cuando escucho pasos de las escaleras, no se preocupo de ver quien era, sabia perfectamente quien se acercaba.

- buenos días potter – saludo la joven black.

- que tal black… eso sonó raro – comento el chico de gafas.

- lo sonó, dime mary, ya somos muchos black en hogwarts – dijo la castaña.

- claro, mary – dijo el moreno con una sonrisa, se sentó al lado de la chica e intento ver lo que dibujaba.

- con quien vas a hogsmeade? – pregunto mary anne para distraer al animago.

- creo que iré solo, o sino me quedare acá, me dio pereza invitar a alguien – comento el moreno, pudo notar unas garras en el dibujo. _Que estará dibujando esa loca?_ Pensó.

- podrías ir con lily – sugirió mary anne bajando su cuaderno para que james pudiera ver cómodamente – es un lobo y su loba – respondió mary anne a la mirada interrogativa del chico, james se ruborizo.

- esta muy bonito – comento el moreno.

- gracias, a lily le encanta que le dibuje animales, tiene muchos marcadores míos para sus libros, creo que uno para cada libro, jaja – comento la gryffindor, james también rió – le encantan los ciervos –

- es un animal magnifico – comento james orgulloso.

- lo es, muy amigable, y de gran confianza, el ciervo se destaca por ser el rey del bosque, y siempre gobierna con sabiduría, aunque a veces cometa errores se levanta siempre con su gran cornamenta – describió mary anne al animal.

- eres una fanática de los ciervos o que? – dijo james burlón.

- amo a los animales – fue la simple respuesta – a que hora baja remus? – pregunto mary anne impaciente. Las 9:35.

- en un rato mas parece, tiene una cita, pero conociendo a las mujeres – comento james, mary enarco una ceja con media sonrisa – a quien esperas para subir a maquillarte? –

- a nadie, yo estoy lista – respondió la chica.

- lista? Yo no te veo nada en la cara – dijo james buscando algún rastro de maquillaje, todo despejado, nada.

- gracias, me gusta mucho mi cutis – respondió mary anne.

- no te maquillas? – pregunto james extrañado.

- no, ni yo ni mis amigas, para que, es artificial – comento mary.

- bueno, tal vez tengas razón – le apoyo el merodeador.

- puedes decirle a remus que baje ya? – pidió mary anne.

- para que lo quieres? –

- se esta haciendo tarde, ya me aburrí de esperarlo –

- tu… eres su cita? –

- si, y me estoy aburriendo, ya se atraso 10 minutos – james se echo a reír.

- yo le digo… espera aquí – dijo james entre risas – que cómico, una chica espera a un chico – james subió a su habitación para avisarle a remus, entro en el cuarto y encontró a un remus cómodamente recostado en su cama, leyendo un libro sobre DCAO – hey tu! Tu cita te espera en la sala común – le aviso james.

- debes haberte equivocado de chica prongs, aun es muy temprano para bajar – respondió el licántropo, entonces sirius salio del baño arreglado para salir con jazmin.

- quien es tu cita moony? – pregunto el moreno con una sonrisa picarona.

- na… nadie – respondió el castaño nervioso, apretando el libro contra su cara.

- dime, dime, dime!! – insistió sirius.

- no jodas canuto! – dijo remus escapando del chico que lo obligaba a que le dijera sacudiéndolo.

- remus… baja que… tu cita te espera – insistió james.

- te dije que es muy temprano, todavía debe de estar maquillándose – respondió remus tercamente.

- la has visto9 alguna vez con maquillaje? – le espeto james, remus abrió la boca para responder, se detuvo, pensó unos segundos su respuesta.

- no – dijo, de repente se tapo la cara con las manos, iba a salir pero sirius le tapo la salida.

- no saldrás hasta que me digas quien es – dijo sirius malévolamente.

- padfoot sal!! – grito remus.

- no, dime! – insistió el moreno, remus lo tomo de los hombros y con su fuerza que le otorgaba el ser licántropo lo corrió de la puerta, pero sirius se transformo en pero y se paro entre el castaño y la puerta y volvió a su forma humana – no saldrás hasta que me digas quien es moony – remus estuvo a punto de volver a sacarlo cuando alguien toco la puerta.

- quien es? – pregunto james.

- soy mary anne… - respondió una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta, a remus le dio un vuelco en el estomago, la castaña entro a la habitación y miro extrañada a los chicos – remus, tu cita te espera abajo – sirius volvió a bloquear la puerta.

- no ira hasta que me diga – dijo el merodeador, mary anne lo miro con una ceja enarcada, después saco su varita y lo apunto.

- _levicorpus_ – sirius sintió que una cuerda invisible lo tiraba del tobillo, mary lo aparto de la puerta – después de ti remus – ofreció la castaña gentilmente, remus salio apresuradamente – y tu – dijo apuntando con el dedo a su primo que estaba de cabeza sorprendido – tengo unas fotos tuyas desnudo a los 7 años, no molestes! – sirius abrió los ojos de par en par.

- no serias capaz!! – exclamo el moreno.

- no, no lo seria – dijo la chica tras pensarlo unos minutos, bajo a su primo y lo beso en la mejilla – nos vemos por ahí! – se despidió.

- por que!! – grito sirius después de que su prima se hubiera ido, james le miro extrañado.

- querías que publicara tus fotos desnudo? – pregunto james riendo.

- no es eso, pero quisiera que tuviera mas carácter – dijo el chico.

- vamos, tu prima es una gran persona, jamás pensé que alguien de tu familia pudiera ser tan diferente, excepto tu – dijo james pasándole un brazo por los hombros – nosotros le daremos carácter, lo prometo –

- si, lo haremos, vamos, se me hace tarde para ver a jaz – dijo sirius bajando, llegaron a la sala común, ahí estaban jaz y lily charlando animadamente. – que haces aquí? –

- te esperaba, te estabas demorando, casi me voy sin ti – dijo la metamorfomaga.

- creí que demorarías unos cinco minutos mas en bajar – dijo sirius extrañado.

- como, me viste salir del baño lista – dijo jaz extrañada.

- bueno, en arreglarte y maquillarte – dijo sirius como si fuera obvio. Jazmin miro a lily y después se echaron a reír.

- que es tan gracioso? – pregunto james.

- maquillarse? – dijo jaz riendo – nosotras no nos maquillamos –

- ahora que lo dices… es verdad, jamás las he visto con maquillaje – dijo sirius pensativo.

- ni lo harás, es muy artificial – dijo lily.

- bien, vamos? – pregunto jaz levantándose del sofá.

- Claro – respondió sirius ofreciendo el brazo caballerosamente – nos vemos por ahí! – se despidió de james y lily.

- disfruten! – deseo lily, jaz dijo "gracias" saliendo del retrato, ahora solo estaban, james, lily y un pequeño grupo de niños de primero, uno de los chicos se acerco a lily.

- lily? Me explicarías esto? – pidió un pequeño rubiecito.

- claro Mikel – acepto la pelirroja.

James miro a lily con ojos enternecidos, se veía muy linda con ese aspecto dulce, como de profesora de escolar, el pelo recogido en una cola desordenada, de la cual unos mechones caían suaves sobre su rostro, un chico moreno de ojos verdes, reía ante los comentarios graciosos de la chica y le pellizcaba la mejilla a lily, la pelirroja sonreía de forma maternal, y le respondía todas sus dudas a los pequeños. Cuando los chicos se fueron james se acerco despacio a la pelirroja que leía un libro muggle.

- hola – saludo james.

- hola – respondió la pelirroja.

- vas a hogsmeade? – pregunto james.

- no – respondió lily.

- por que? –

- no me gusta ir sola, normalmente vamos las tres juntas, pero veras que jaz tenia que ayudar a black y mary tenía una cita –

- ah… - dijo james, estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, james se fijo en el libro, pudo leer unas líneas "_a medida que las personas se hacían adultas, sus daimonions perdían el poder de cambiar y adoptaban una forma fija…" – _que lees? –

- luces del norte – respondió lily con una pequeña sonrisa.

- se ve interesante – comento james.

- lo es – dijo lily. La pelirroja cerro el libro después demarcar la pagina y se giro hacia james, con una sonrisa sincera – quieres pasear? –

- por supuesto – respondió james.

Los dos chicos salieron de la sala común, james comenzó a hablar de sus libros favoritos, lily que ya se había leído todos cuantos el chico mencionaba, comentaba divertida, carios de los libros tenían ciertas partes cómicas en sus textos, entonces james comenzó a preguntar de libros muggles.

- oh… los libros muggles son fascinantes, son metafóricos, y algunos literales, sinceramente son mejores que los mágicos – comento la pelirroja mientras paseaban por un pasillo del primer pico y que daba al patio.

- en tu libro leí algo de daimonion, que son? – pregunto james recordando el texto.

- bueno, no se exactamente, es una criatura que siempre esta contigo, es como parte de ti, entiendes? – explico lily. James asintió – me parecería maravilloso que los daimonions existieran, seria increíble tener siempre a un compañero, que no te abandonaría nunca, ni en la muerte –

- cual seria tu daimonion? –

- un ciervo, es un animal maravilloso, majestuoso, confiado… simplemente increíble –

- los ciervos, son increíbles – apoyo james.

- el tuyo? –

- lo mismo, y si fuera un animago, adoraría ser uno –

- tienes buen gusto con los animales – halago lily.

- gracias, tu igual –

- has visto las sirenas blancas alguna vez? – pregunto lily con una enorme sonrisa, james negó, además de las que vio el día del accidente en el lago, jamás había visto a otras sirenas. – Sígueme – lily corrió hasta el sauce llorón al otro lado del lago, se sentó a las orillas del lago y comenzó a cantar.

_Creo haber visto una pequeña maravilla_

_Llamándome__ desde el fondo del mar_

_Si subes y vez quien te hace compañía_

_Quien te llama sirena_

_Quien te va acompañar_

_Blanca criatura ayuda a tu amigo_

_Con mas que confianza te va ayudar_

_Por un pequeño presente te llamo_

_Con tu presencia, me vengas a iluminar_

_Maravíllame con tu belleza marina_

_Cántame estrofas y versos demás_

_Que sea dulces ritmos de vals_

_Que sea tu esencia la que me haga bailar._

Una voz dulce y afinada, como miel en los oídos, una canción desconocida. James abrió los ojos después de maravillarse con la voz de lily, pudo ver que del agua emergían pequeñas cabezas platinada, estaba esperándose a mujeres bellísimas de dorados cabellos, lo que vio no fue eso, criaturas blancas y escamosas, con ojos azules agua y cabellos dorados platinado, sus ojos eran hundidos y su nariz eran dos franjas que sobresalían ligeramente del rastro, su piel era de un color perla.

- lily! – dijo una de las sirenas con voz melódica y suave.

- hola jill – saludo la pelirroja, aparentemente la sirena era la líder del pequeño grupo que se había formado, eran unas 4 sirenas que observaban maravilladas al visitante masculino.

- quien es tu lindo compañero? – pregunto una sirena coquetamente con voz aguda y rítmica (n/a: parecida a la de myrtle pero afinada).

- sirenas, les presento a james potter – respondió lily, las sirenas emitieron un gran "ooooh".

- el lindo james potter? – pregunto una de las sirenas.

- el guapo? – dijo otra.

- el que tiene el lindo trasero? – pregunto la sirena de voz aguda.

- Adelaida, respeto – le reprocho jill.

- ups, lo siento –

- bueno, ese es james potter – dijo lily, respondiendo a las preguntas de las sirenas.

- mati escucho el otro día que lo habías besado – dijo una sirena de voz grave pero aun así afinada.

- es cierto lo que dice judi, yo lo escuche – dijo una sirena chillona con orgullo.

- eso no es cierto Matilde - gruño lily. James rió por lo bajo, y las sirenas suspiraron.

- las sirenas no mienten… – dijo jill.

- …lo sabemos todo, no hay palabras que no pasen por nuestros oídos… – agrego judi.

- …ni rumores que no sepamos… – dijo Matilde.

- …ni canciones que no oigamos – finalizo Adelaida.

- entonces sabrán por que mary anne estaba triste ayer – dijo lily.

- no lo sabemos, mary anne no se entristeció en hogwarts – respondió mati.

- fue en hogsmeade – agrego Adelaida.

- no estamos conectadas a los exteriores de los terrenos de hogwarts – explico judi.

- lo se… bueno, igualmente gracias – lily saco de su bolsillo un collar de plata, con un corazón – aquí tienen su presente – dijo lily pasando el collar a jill. La sirena sonrió maravillada, james abrió la boca formando una "O".

- por que se lo das? – pregunto james curioso.

- las sirenas te cumplen deseos… - dijo judi.

- …si nos maravillas con un regalo – termino Matilde.

- prefiero un deseo, a un collar – comento lily.

- no te creo, todas las chicas aman la joyería – dijo james como si fuera obvio, lily arrugo la nariz.

- odio la joyería, no usamos pendientes… - dijo lily.

- …collares… - dijeron las sirenas a coro.

- … o pulseras de plata – finalizo la pelirroja – lo único que he usado son de esas pulseras de tela que si les pides un deseo cuando te la pones, cuando se te caiga se te cumple –

- ah? – dijo james extrañado.

- regalitos muggles – respondió lily – adiós sirenas – se despidió lily.

- adiós lily! – respondieron las sirenas.

- adiós – se despidió james.

- ven a vernos pronto – dijo Adelaida coquetamente, james le guiño un ojo y la sirena suspiro entrando en el agua.

- simpáticas – comento james con una sonrisa triunfante.

- si… te aman – dijo lily riendo.

Caminaron unos minutos hasta la sala común, en el camino james veía el perfil de lily, piel blanca pero sin exagerar, pelo rojo fuego, ojos verdes esmeralda, bellísimos ojos, nariz muy poco respingada con una pequeña arruguita que la hacia ver adorable, pecas color ocre que le daban un aire inocente, ni un pendiente, sin hoyuelos en las orejas, sin collares, cabello ondulado sin marcas de haber pasado alguna vez por poción alisadora o rizadora, ni un rastro de maquillaje, labios sin ni una gota de brillo labial, bálsamo labial o lápiz, la mejor forma de llamarla una chica natural.

- tengo algo en la cara? – pregunto lily cuando noto la mirada del chico sobre si.

- no, nada, eso es lo que me extraña – dijo el moreno.

- ah? –

- no tienes nada en el rostro, en general no usas maquillaje, no tienes hoyuelos en las orejas, no usas pendientes, no tienes collares y mas en cima los regalas por un deseo, me sorprende que lleves ropa – lily no pudo hacer nada mas que reír a carcajada limpia.

- no… no uso maquillaje por que lo encuentro artificial, la persona que me quiera debe quererme por lo que soy y no por lo que aparento ser, no uso joyería por que no me gusta, lo encuentro un poco descerebrado, además, para que sirve la joyería, dicen que te hace ver mas bonita, a mi no me atrae en lo mas mínimo, regalo las joyas que me han dado por que un deseo me sirve mas, podría pedir un helado cuando lo quisiera o cualquier cosa, incluso, ahora mismo pediré un deseo… -

------------------------------

**Bueno! Termine el capitulo! Ojala les haya gustado, este capitulo se me alargo mas de lo que ****quería, así que el capitulo clímax se desplazara uno mas, el capitulo 6, que les dije que seria muy tenso se cambia al 7.**

**Dejen RR con sus comentarios!! No me importa si son buenos o malos dejen opiniones ******

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Coni – mary.**

**Aprieten GO!**


	6. sorpresa!

**Y me presento ante ustedes con un nuevo capitulo de mi fic! ****Habrán notado que cambie el summary, bueno, es por que, cuando yo busco fics JxL, los busco por los nombres, así que puse james y lily para que lo pudieran buscar así, jaja.**

**Abajo respondo RRs.**

**Coni – mary**

**---------------------------**

6. sorpresa:

- … deseo que los problemas de mary se solucionen – dijo lily con una enorme sonrisa, un brillo extraño salio de su mano y voló por los cielos hasta perderse de vista, la pelirroja sonrió abiertamente mientras un embobado moreno la veía fijamente.

- que? No as a pedir nada para ti? – dijo james extrañado.

- para que, si no necesito nada, en cambio mary estaba triste ayer –

- te diré algo… -

- dime –

- eres extraña evans… hace unos días estabas muy enojada conmigo, tal vez razones tuvieras, pero hoy me ves como si nunca me hubieras odiado, eso no se ve en cualquier chica – lily no pudo evitar reír por el comentario de james.

- hay potter… estas tan encerrado en tu mundo popular y superficial que no notas que hay gente que vale mas la pena, no solo existen las chicas lindas pero descerebradas, ahí nos encontraste a nosotras, pasamos tanto tiempo a la sombra del resto que ya no los pudimos culpar de nada y nos resignamos a perdonarlos, por que son humanos y cometen errores, por eso no nos enfadamos por mucho tiempo cuando nos ofenden, yo te perdono y si puedo ser tu amiga, mejor aun – james se quedo con la boca abierta ante el discurso de lily, la oji-verde comenzó a caminar por el pasillo riendo a carcajada abierta mientras era seguida por la atenta mirada de un james potter muy sorprendido.

----------------------

- ven pequeño –

- emm… mary, mejor vamonos, es peligroso – dijo remus nervioso, se encontraban en un bosque en los limites de hogsmeade, la castaña oscura había divisado un pequeño lobo albino e intentaba acariciarlo.

- pero si es un lobito – dijo la chica acariciando suavemente detrás de las orejas del animal, que aparentemente, por la forma en que sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cabeza levemente inclinada hacia la chica, disfrutaba de la caricia.

- pero eso no impide que muerda –

- no morderá, los animales se sienten mas asustados de ti que tu de ellos, si les muestras que no quieres hacerles daño, ellos no te lo harán – dijo mary anne, mientras se acomodaba sentada en el suelo húmedo y el lobo se recostaba en su regazo – como me gustaría tener un lobo… y un fénix, y una lechuza… un dragón también seria bueno… y un unicornio… y un gato, también… -

- OK, entendí quieres muchos animales –

- no es querer… los adoro!! Te juro que si me casara alguna vez, lo haría sin dudar con un hibrido –

- bueno, que te parece si dejamos al lobito y vamos a las tres escobas a beber algo caliente – pregunto remus.

- tenemos que dejar a wolfie aquí solito? – pregunto mary con pucherito.

- wolfie? – el licántropo encarno una ceja.

- es que le viene – la castaña se corrió el flequillo al lado, ya que se le había caído en los ojos, dejando ver unos brillantes ojos color chocolate. – Igual como si a ti te dijera remsi-wolfie-pooh… te viene – rió la chica, remus se sonrojo.

- no me digas así, no tengo cara de oso amarillo ni de lobo –

- no, pero eres dulce como pooh, y dócil como un lobo – dijo la chica mirando el pequeño canino albino, reposando en sus piernas mientras ella acariciaba suavemente detrás de las orejas del animal.

- los lobos no son dóciles, solo sabes como manejarlos –

- si lo son, arriba wolfie, te llevare a hogwarts, tal vez hagrid te pueda cuidar –

Los dos jóvenes y el pequeño lobo caminaron hasta la salida del bosque, pero escucharon crujidos de hojas detrás de ellos, mary se giro sabiendo ya lo que ocurriría, remus se giro preocupado, ante sus vistas se extendía una manada de unos 20 lobos aproximadamente, algunos cachorros, otro ya adultos, una loba albina y un lobo gris encabezaban el grupo.

- wolfie, vinieron a recogerte – susurro mary al lado de la oreja del lobo pequeño, remus tiritaba de susto, lo mas extraño era que igualmente los sentía familiar, como si los lobos fueran como el (n/a: claro que son como el! Si es un hombre-LOBO).

- mary corre, nos van a atacar – dijo remus tratando de levantar a la castaña, pero la chica rió y se acerco junto con wolfie a los lobos que encabezaban la manada.

- un gusto haber estado con su cachorro – murmuro mary acariciando la cabeza de los padres de wolfie, de su bolsillo saco unas galletas de criaturas mágicas y se las dio a los tres animales (wolfie, mamá wolfie y papá wolfie). Después volvió al lado de remus y se despidió de la mano como si fueran humanos con los que hubiera hablado, jalo de remus que estaba estático de susto y caminaron hasta el pueblo.

- me asustas black! – dijo remus después de un rato, anne rió.

- miedoso, tienes un serio problema con los canes –

- tú tienes una seria obsesión con los lobos –

- hey! Ya te conté el secreto del licántropo, no puedo evitar sentir cierto gusto por los lobos –

- lo se, pero sigue siendo peligroso – dijo el castaño a modo de defensa, mary anne bufo y siguió riendo mientras se dirigían a las tres escobas.

-------------------------------

- cual es tu color favorito – dijo sirius mientras caminaban sin rumbo por hogsmeade.

- a que viene eso? – pregunto jaz.

- para conocernos mejor – dijo simplemente el animago.

- verde –

- mmm… tu libro favorito? –

- historias de ángeles y ninfas –

- ese? Te gustan los ángeles? – Pregunto sirius extrañado – pero si ni siquiera existen – jaz frunció ligeramente el ceño, su cabello tomo un color oscuro.

- eso tu no lo sabes, los muggles dicen que los fantasmas no existen, y yo conozco muy bien a nick – dijo la chica firmemente.

- pero los muggles no creen en nada… pero los ángeles claramente no existen, para eso tendría que existir el cielo, el paraíso y todas esas cosas –

- y que tal si son como las hadas? No precisamente tienen que ser criaturas religiosas –

- lo dudo, sino, hubiéramos visto algunas –

- tal vez viven en las nubes y por eso nunca las vez –

- y por que insistes tanto? – pregunto black extrañado.

- y por que insistes en que no existen, black – respondió jazmin indignada.

- esta bien, esta bien… continuemos, frío o calor? – volvió a preguntar el moreno

- bien… frío – respondió la metamorfomaga.

- frío? Casi todas las chicas prefieren el calor… ya sabes, playas, ropa suelta, bikinis, chicas lindas, bronceador – un leve hilo de baba se asomo por la boca del chico, el cual la limpio rápidamente.

- esas son las razones por las que tu prefieres el calor – dijo jaz riendo – me gusta el frío por que es lindo, la nieve, la lluvia, la ropa cómoda y calentita, una tarde al lado de la chimenea bebiendo un chocolate caliente y lo mas hermoso… la navidad, donde la gente pura canta a la esperanza –

- que poético – comento sirius.

- es lindo, la poesía es una pasión, al igual que la música, las canciones son poemas con ritmos y sonidos, un músico es un poeta, los poetas son escritores con una pasión especial –

- profundo… - dijo sirius alargando la ultima "o".

- ya para – dijo la chica riendo y dándole un pequeño empujón.

- que? –

- de hacer eso… - dijo la "castaña" alargando la "o" de "eso". Sirius rió un poquito.

- esta bien, sigamos… cantante favorito? –

- mmm… es difícil, me encanta gunns n' roses, pero también adoro los rolling stones… yo diría que… gunns n' roses, pero igual escucho de todos –

- OK… comida favorita –

- pasta –

- olor preferido –

- vainilla –

- vainilla? Ni siquiera es una flor, un perfume –

- no… es el de mi shampoo – dijo la metamorfomaga riendo.

- sabor? –

- vainilla – dijo nuevamente riendo.

- ociosa – comento sirius.

- preguntón – respondió kent.

- que paisaje seria ideal para ti –

- mmm… el cielo azul, una nube bien mullida de la que no pueda caer y que se pueda ver hogwarts y sus terrenos –

- te gusta mucho el cielo – opino el animago.

- si – dijo jaz sacando la punta de la lengua en un acto inocente del cual sirius rió.

- vas a presentarte para las pruebas de cazador? –

- si… y lo ganare – dijo la chica con porte altivo.

- bien… sigamos con la encuesta, cuando es tu cumpleaños? – jaz bajo la mirada y suspiro largamente.

- no lo se – sirius la miro extrañado y la chica volvió a suspirar – a mi me adoptaron, me encontraron cerca de un río, en un campo, mis "padres" – dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos – estaban de luna de miel y me encontraron cerca de un lugar por el que paseaban, creo que ese día es mi cumpleaños para ellos, fue el 11 de abril –

- oh… lo siento kent – se disculpo sirius.

- no importa, ahí me gane un precioso hermanito, colin kent, de cuarto – dijo la metamorfomaga con una sonrisa – sabes? Según un medico muggle, mi nacimiento biológico estaba cercano a la navidad, no crees que hubiera sido increíble que naciera en navidad? – dijo con una sonrisa.

- no – dijo el gryffindor.

- por que? Seria muy raro –

- por que todos los Ángeles nacen en navidad… y tu mi querida, eres un ángel – jaz bajo la mirada y sintió un leve calor agolparse en sus mejillas, se había sonrojado? Imposible!!

- que tal si vamos a las tres escobas? Tengo antojo de una cerveza de mantequilla –

- claro, déjame entrar acá y vamos al tiro – dijo sirius entrando en Zonko, jaz rió y entro tras el, tal vez si se había sonrojado.

--------------------------

- full house – dijo lily triunfal, mostrando sus cartas.

- no se vale, yo tenia un par de nueves – reclamo james mostrando sus cartas, que tal como había dicho tenia un par, pero de seis.

- esos son seis, e igualmente el full house le gana a los pares – explico lily.

- esta bien, toma tu rana – dijo james entregándole una cajita de ranas de chocolate.

- genial! Se la guardare a mary anne – dijo lily metiéndola en una bolsita junto con otros dulces de partidas anteriormente ganadas.

- es como la milésima que le guardas, acaso no te gusta el chocolate? – dijo james extrañado.

- claro que si! Pero le debo miles a mary, y de alguna forma tenia q pagárselas sin gastar mi dinero – dijo lily riendo maliciosamente.

- eso es timar! –

- no, tú aceptaste jugar, por lo que aceptaste perder –

- bruja –

- no te sirve de nada decirme bruja, sabes que lo soy – dijo lily riendo, james bufo y medio-sonrió.

- jugamos otra cosa? – ofreció james.

- mmm… no se, ilumíname – dijo lily

- vamos a ver a hagrid – ofreció james

- muy buena idea! – opino lily, se levantaron y salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda, comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos, encontrándose de repente con algunos alumnos pequeños, nadie de tercero para arriba por supuesto, nadie nunca se perdía la primera salida a hogsmeade, también se toparon con algunos fantasmas.

- pero si es poti-poti y la pelirroja perferecta – dijo peeves burlón cuando se toparon con el en el pasillo de segundo piso.

- buenas tardes peeves – dijo lily con una sonrisa a lo cual james se extraño… acaso lily estaba siendo amable con peeves? Y para su mayor sorpresa peeves sonrió y le hizo una caballerosa reverencia.

- buenas tardes lily – respondió el poltergeist haciendo piruetas en el aire – me dices que haces con potitos merodeador? –

- vamos a ver a hagrid… no es así potitos merodeador? – dijo lily con una risa.

- claro que si… pelirroja perferecta – respondió el moreno.

- poti! Cual es nuestra próxima trastada? – pregunto peeves maliciosamente.

- padfoot y yo estamos ideando una linda broma para sus primitas – dijo james igualmente malicioso.

- a mary no le va a gustar… - comento lily.

- por que? Por lo que se bellatrix y Narcisa no son muy amables con ella – respondió james extrañado.

- ya te dije… - lily hablo con voz cansada – no somos rencorosas, anne se enoja pero después lo olvida… además no le gusta que se metan con su familia… aunque su familia la odie por querer a una sangre sucia – dijo finalmente con voz apenada.

- se lo merecen, así que… peeves, nos ayudaras cierto? – dijo james malvadamente.

- por supuesto potitos – dijo el poltergeist burlón y se fue volando y cantando contra las primas black de slytherin.

Siguieron caminando y recorrieron el patio hasta llegar a la pequeña cabaña de hagrid, pudieron ver que el huerto estaba dando frutos otoñales como las calabazas, llenas de cuervos, se fijaron en el bosque prohibido y pudieron ver siluetas de algunas criaturas que por ahí rondaban, divisaron muy lejos un unicornio y también vieron la silueta de un centauro mientras corría. Tocaron la puerta de la cabaña y se escucho la voz fuerte y grave de hagrid el guardabosque.

- hola chicos!! Que agradable visita! Hace mucho que no sabia de ustedes, lily, como te ha ido con el libro que escribías el año pasado? Lo terminaste? – pregunto el semi gigante interesado.

- oh claro que si! – Respondió lily sonriente – lo mande a una editorial muggle, haber si lo pueden vender, mis padres me lo recomendaron –

- me alegro… y tu james, como te va con el quidditch? Supe que te nombraron capitán – comento hagrid, viendo a james.

- si, en unos días serán las pruebas para ocupar el puesto de cazador y de guardián, ya nos hacen falta dos personas –

- guardián? Pensé que solo necesitaban un cazador – dijo lily extrañada.

- si, nos faltaba uno, pero hace poco Félix, de quinto, se salio del equipo – explico james – necesitaba tiempo para estudiar y para su querida july – dijo como imitando al chico.

- ya veo – dijo lily con una sonrisa satisfecha.

- por que sonríes así? – pregunto hagrid cómplice.

- ya verán – dijo lily suspicaz.

- oh vamos… soy curioso, no me dejes así… dime, que harás – intento convencerla james.

- no, no, será una sorpresita – se negó la pelirroja.

- por favor lily!! – dijeron ambos varones.

- que vean, que parecen bebes – rió la chica.

- siempre y cuando yo sea solo tu bebe – dijo james con voz chillona y pestañeando varias veces seguidas, en un acto femenino.

- que eres payaso! – dijo lily entre risas.

- y recién lo estas conociendo lily – comento hagrid – cuando veas como es este chico, no habrá tiempo para que seas una premio anual seria –

- eso jamás pasara – negó lily quitándole importancia – yo siempre seré seria –

- no… - dijo james alargando la "o".

- si… - dijo evans de la misma forma.

- si, por supuesto, y eso es muy serio, no lily? – dijo Rubeus Hagrid riendo.

- no molestes rub, tu sabes que tengo cierto sentido del humor – respondió lily.

- rub? Por que te dice rub? – pregunto james.

- a veces se les olvida que mi nombre es Rubeus – le recordó.

- oh, cierto – hablo el merodeador.

- les ofrezco un te chicos? – propuso Hagrid.

- si, por favor – acepto Lily

- yo igual – dijo potter.

Así pasaron el resto de la tarde, en compañía del semi-gigante Hagrid. Mientras tanto en hogsmeade un joven licántropo y una jovencita de cabellos castaños oscuros, ondulados y ojos color chocolate hablaban animadamente en las tres escobas.

- y… fuiste a una escuela muggle? – pregunto la joven back sorprendida.

- si, pero mi madre, que es muy enfermiza, bueno… había días en el mes en que faltaba para cuidarla así que, aprendí a medias – respondió el licántropo.

- pero aprendiste varias cosas muggles no? Vamos lupin, cuéntame sobre los no-mágicos – pidió la castaña.

- bueno, no se que mucho contarte, ellos leen, escriben, estudian biología… - comenzó a enumerar lupin.

- biología? Jamás escuche de eso, háblame sobre la biología –

- mmm… en biología, se estudia la materia, el cuerpo humano, la energía, los animales… -

- que animales? – dijo mary anne ansiosa. Lupin rió.

- calma mary, nunca vi esa materia, así que no te puedo decir mucho… dime, como aprendiste a leer? –

- antes de venir a hogwarts, la familia tenia un tipo de escuelita, unos sirvientes nos enseñaban lo esencial para hogwarts, como leer, escribir, y… - callo en ese momento, no podía pensar en hablar de eso.

- y… - la insito remus.

- bueno… tu sabes, magia oscura – dijo en un susurro.

- oh, bueno, no puedo evitar encontrarlo un cierto… -

- malvado, siniestro, descabellado… - aventuro anne.

- tétrico – aclaro el merodeador.

- eso también – remus rió.

- que inocente! – exclamo remus entre risas, mary anne saco la lengua agraciada. De haber sido de unos cuatro años y de haber tenido unos padres afables y cariñosos con ella, sus padres hubieran suspirado largamente, pero como no, remus solo rió mas fuerte.

- bueno… entre toda mi familia debía haber alguien inocente, no? – dijo simplemente mary.

- eso me recuerda… te tengo una sorpresa (n/a: al fin la sorpresa!) - dijo remus ya mas calmado, salieron de las tres escobas dejando un par de galleons de oro sobre la mesa, cortesía de mary anne.

Los dos salieron a la fría calle de hogsmeade, remus le dijo a anne que se quedara quieta y lo esperara, la castaña obediente tomo asiento en un banquillo observando fijamente a zonko, donde pudo descubrir al hermano de jaz y sus amigos, _pequeños_ pensó black. Al rato llego remus cargando una enorme caja aparentemente muy pesada.

- remus? Que llevas ahí? – pregunto mary anne bastante intrigada.

- este es tu regalo por los pasados… diez años, desde que te vi por primera vez, jamás te regale nada para tu cumpleaños, creo que esto lo compensara – respondió lupin.

- no debiste! –Exclamo anne acercándose a la enorme caja –remus de veras no debiste – dijo abrazando al castaño, que se ruborizo furiosamente.

- bueno, también prongs, ayudo – agrego remus.

- awww… que dulces son – comento anne. Se acerco a la enorme caja, desenvolvió el papel cuidadosamente, muy preocupada de no romperlo, hasta que pudo divisar el pequeño cuerpo de un dragón… pero no cualquier dragón, era…

- GOLE!! – chillo mary anne, unas cuantas personas que pasaban por ahí se agruparon para observar al pequeño griping francés, el único dragón permitido, para ser mascota, por el ministerio. – OH, remus! – Anne se abalanzó sobre el castaño que sonreía por que le gusto su regalo – fueron ustedes, compraron a gole y me lo dieron… y yo… yo le grite a delia, eso esta mal, oh… gracias a dios fueron ustedes – dijo mary limp0iandose las lagrimas que resbalaban a montones por sus mejillas.

- adelia nos dijo, que tu planeabas comprarlo, y nosotros nos adelantamos y nos prometió que guardaría el secreto – explico remus, mary anne se agacho y tomo en brazos al pequeño dragón verde pasto (es una especie de norbert pero en verde) , con sus pequeños ojillos amarillos examino detenidamente a remus y después de un rato voló hasta el y lanzo un fuego azul sobre su cabeza, pero no quemo, después repitió lo mismo con mary anne.

- que lindo… cree que eres su papá – rió mary anne, remus se horrorizo… el dragón creía que era su padre? Y ahora que haría, no podía criar al animal.

- y… eso que significa – dijo remus nervioso.

- de que si yo no estoy te buscara a ti – respondió simplemente la castaña.

- tu nunca lo dejaras verdad? –

- no – dijo simplemente, remus suspiro aliviado.

- bueno, note que te gusto, que tal si botamos las cosas y nos vamos a pasearlo por ahí – opino remus, mary anne asintió.

El resto de la tarde pasearon al pequeño gole, que volaba alegre y lanzaba fuego frío a todo lo que encontraba, claro esta, el fuego de los gripings no quema, por algo son mascotas. Mary anne aprovecho de pasar a la tienda de mascotas y pedirle disculpas a adelia, la cual acepto complacida.

- sabes? Un día que alimente a gole, deje una pequeña pócima de crecimiento en su comida – confeso anne.

- que!? – se alarmo remus.

- no te preocupes, eso significa que cuando nosotros, ya que a ti te reconoció como padre, le pidamos, gole puede crecer a cualquier tamaño – explico.

- solamente nosotros? – volvió a preguntar remus

- solo nosotros, somos sus "padres", acaso no tomas atención en CCM? Los dragones solo obedecen a los que consideren sus papás, y los reconocen lanzándoles fuego azul en la cabeza, por que por si no lo has notado, los dragones lanzan fuego rojo –

- lo siento, no pesque en esa clase –

- eso esta mal, sobre todo cuando CCM es grandiosa – dijo la castaña con orgullo.

- para mi DCAO es grandioso, para lily encantamientos, para padfoot y prongs transformaciones y para kent, no se – mary anne rió, pareciera que jaz era toda una extraña en la vida de remus, sobretodo cuando ella sabia que en un futuro no muy lejano ella seria indispensable para el.

- astronomía – dijo la joven black después de un rato.

- que? –

- para jaz, astronomía es grandioso, y para lily pociones es grandioso y para mi primo encantamientos es grandioso, creí que lo sabias –

- bueno, cuando hablamos no es de clases precisamente – rió remus.

- ya veo… ya me imagino que será mas importante – dijo la oji-café puso una voz ronca – fany cree que tengo buen culo – cambio su voz a otro tipo de voz masculina – pero no como hilary que cree que mi pecho es sensacional y que juego muy bien quidditch – imito mary a dos chicos (adivinen cuales) – adivina quien primero y quien después – desafió.

- sirius primero y james después (ding, ding, ding coooorrecto!) – respondió remus.

----------------------------------

- y que deporte practicaste antes de hogwarts? – pregunto sirius siguiendo con su encuesta.

- bueno, estuve un tiempo en el equipo de quidditch júnior de las holydays harpies, y también hice gimnasia en un club muggle – respondió la metamorfomaga.

- gimnasia? – pregunto el moreno.

- acrobacias y esas cosas, de ahí aprendí muchos trucos en la escoba – respondió jaz orgullosa.

- pues muéstrame alguna – pidió sirius.

- bien tenme esto – le entrego la botella de cerveza de mantequilla y su varita, se arremango el polar y se preparo, al principio hizo una simple rueda – eso es lo básico – después hizo una invertida – la rueda, lo de antes, junto con la recién echa invertida, juntas forman un rondat – hizo la rueda pero se soltó del suelo antes de caer y cayo con los pies juntos – después hay una pirueta que no se como se llama pero le digo puente – salto para atrás, apoyo sus manos en el suelo y enseguida salto y cayo con los pies (no se como explicarla así que no me reten).

- Muy lindo – aprecio el animago – y eso lo hacen los muggles? –

- sip, cuando era pequeña me fascinaba, siempre competía, mis profesoras decían que parecía que volara en la barra y el salto – dijo riendo – tal vez si lo hacia –

- fascinante, haber déjame intentar la invertida - dijo el moreno entregándole sus cosas a la metamorfomaga la cual reía por el siguiente espectáculo.

- creo que mejor no lo intentas – aconsejo.

- yo se que puedo – sirius apoyo sus manos en el piso y muy torpemente levanto los pies, pero cayo enseguida gracias a la perdida de equilibrio y cayo torpemente de espaldas.

- yo… te… lo… dije – alcanzo a decir jaz, entre risas.

- jaja, que risa – jadeo sirius levantándose de mal humor.

- gruñón – sonrió jazmin.

Al finalizar el paseo a hogsmeade remus, mary, sirius y jazmin se encontraron cerca de los carruajes, para explicar que mary y remus estuvieran juntos, mary invento que su cita había sido un desastre y que después se encontró con remus y su cita, que se fue al instante molesta por su presencia, entonces remus le dio su regalo y se dirijeron a los carruajes, sirius, sabiendo que su amigo y su prima no le mentirían, les creyó ciegamente y se volvieron al castillo juntos.

------------------------

**Hola!! Espero que les haya gustado el chap., a mi me gusto mucho si me permiten decirlo, no encuentran lindo que remus y james hayan gastado tal fortuna en comprarle un dragón a mary anne? Que dulce, ahora mary y remus son padres y tienen un dragón medio metamorfomago, pues claro cambia de tamaño, goly influirá mucho en el futuro, ya verán jeje. Y bueno yo les dije que el próximo capitulo seria un chap. Clímax, y lo tendrán, oh… como se asombraran (risa malévola)**

**Adelanto del próximo capitulo:**

**- chicas miren… que es eso? – apunto lily a unas figuras que se movían en el patio de la escuela.**

**- será mejor que bajemos a ver – opino jaz. Mary simplemente sonrió, ella sabia que eran, ese era su pase a una aventura de por vida y la libertad. Jaz y lily salieron y la llamaban.**

**- gracias – susurro por la ventana antes de dirigirse a la puerta.**

**En el RR me dicen como se ve **

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron comentarios en el capitulo anterior!**

**Coni – mary.**


	7. las gloriosas pruebas de quidditch

**¡Hola! Bueno he aquí el séptimo capitulo, se que me he demorado mucho, pero valdrá la pena se los prometo, los veo abajo.**

**------------------------------**

7. Las gloriosas pruebas de Quidditch:

Según varias personas, Hallowen es una de las mejores celebraciones que haya habido jamás, todo empezó en la antigüedad con la quema de brujas. Ahora en tiempo la gente, en especial los niños, se disfrazan y salen a pedir dulces o en otra oportunidad hacer bromas a la gente tacaña, en Hogwarts, se hace un banquete para celebrarlo, pero un grupo de chicas ese año pensaron en celebrarlo de otra forma.

- uff! Estoy… agotada – dijo Mary Anne con un bostezo, mientras volvían a la torre de Gryffindor después de un trote al atardecer.

- yo igual, juro que me comería un pote lleno de manzanas acarameladas - le apoyo Jazmin.

- vamos, no es para tanto, yo solo me comería el pastel de chocolate yo solita – dijo Lily en broma. Sus amigas rieron con el comentario y siguieron bromeando sobre cuanto comerían, cuando…

- vaya, vaya, pero si es Evans, Kent y Black, el súper trío – dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

- vaya, vaya, pero si es Snapy, Malfito y Nottie, las serpientes amigables – respondió Mary. Fulminando a Snape con la mirada.

- no me provoques – le amenazo Snape sacando la varita.

- oh que Snape – se adelanto Lily sacando también su varita.

- apártate sangre sucia – dijo Malfoy con cierto asco en la voz.

- ¡ya cállense todos! Vamonos – dijo Jaz decidida, tomo a Lily del brazo, alejándose con Mary detrás.

- me las pagara – mascullo Snape, apunto con la varita la espalda de la castaña - _¡desmaius!_ – el rayo rojo pego de lleno en la espalda de Mary Anne.

- ¡que hiciste idiota! – grito Malfoy furioso, mirando a Snape con rabia.

- ¡¿por que de preocupas tanto?! Es solo una traidora a la sangre – dijo el moreno.

- no importa… mejor vamonos – dijo Malfoy aun enojado sin otra escapatoria.

- cuidas mucho a tus amigos Malfoy – dijo Jaz decepcionada.

- no se de que me hablas – murmuro el rubio dándole las espaldas a la metamorfomaga.

- tu lo sabes bien – susurro la joven, pero ya se habían ido doblando la esquina hacia las mazmorras.

- Jaz, ayúdame con Mary – pidió lily tomando la cabeza de la castaña entre sus manos y sacando la varita – _enervate_ – Mary abrió los ojos poco a poco, sacudió la cabeza y se levanto.

- me duele la espalda – dijo acariciando la parte mencionada.

- mejor te llevamos a la enfermería – dijo Jaz, ayudando a levantar a su amiga.

- no, estoy bien, aunque Snape no lo estará – gruño Mary Anne.

- bien, vamos a la sala rápido, sino, apenas quedara tiempo para ducharnos – apresuro Lily, comenzando a correr, sus amigas las siguieron riendo, haciendo una carrera.

_En otro lado del castillo minutos antes…_

- pasara en 3… 2… 1 - ¡PLAF! Un cubo de baba de caracol cayó sobre la cabeza de Narcisa y Bellatrix Black. La risa de Peeves el _poltergeist_ resonó en los pasillos del segundo piso.

- ¡Peeves! Espera a que le diga a Slughorn… ¡entonces serás menos que un maldito _poltergeist_! – le amenazo Bellatrix.

- _Belly, Jelly, you're soo smelly, eres una sucia babosa mocosa_ – canto Peeves desafinadamente.

- eres fantasma muerto – gruño Narcisa.

- _Narcisa Lisa, hueles a pizza, no eres nada lista al decir tal cosita_ – volvió a cantar.

- imbécil – gruñeron las Slytherins. Y se largaron hacia las mazmorras. Tres jóvenes que se escondían tras una estatua prorrumpieron en enormes carcajadas retenidas, era tal su gracia que cuando se detuvieron un minuto después ya se encontraban en el suelo, con lagrimas en los ojos y sujetándose el estomago.

- oh… oh, ¡¡somos unos genios!! – exclamo Sirius saltando alegre.

- ejem – tosió remus.

- oh, cierto, ¡¡moony eres un genio!! – corrigió el moreno.

- gracias, lo se… gracias por tu ayuda Peeves – dijo Remus.

- ¡fue un gusto mocosos! – exclamo Peeves y se fue flotando y despotricando contra Slughorn.

- otra vez lo hicimos – dijo James satisfactoriamente.

- somos unos genios – dijo Sirius caminando con sus amigos con los brazos detrás de su cuello arrogantemente.

- soy un genio – dijo Remus orgulloso.

- la idea fue tuya, pero nosotros ayudamos a ejercerla – dijo James.

- si… eso – el licántropo hizo un gesto quitándole importancia. Entonces tres sombras, una blanca, otra café y otra roja pasaron zumbando a su lado tan rápido que aparentemente les dieron vuelta las túnicas.

- eh… Evans, ¿A dónde van tan rápido? – grito James, entonces una de las sombras giro y corrió hacia ellos y cayo justo sobre Sirius.

- ¡Sirius! – exclamo Mary Anne, 30 segundos después de haber caído.

- ¡Mary! – respondió Sirius.

- ¡Sirius! – volvió a gritar Mary.

- ¡Mary! – grito una voz femenina lejana.

- ¡Mary! – grito devuelta la castaña y levantando la vista hacia una morena que corría hacia ella, la joven que lucia unos lindos ojos pardos sonrió cómplice a Mary, la insignia de Gryffindor relucía en su túnica.

- ¡tocayita! (que tiene el mismo nombre) – dijo Mary McDonald. – hace mucho que no hablaba contigo –

- ¡ni yo contigo! – respondió Mary, ambas rieron de la broma (n/mary: ¿entienden? Ella no hablaba hace mucho conmigo así que yo obviamente tampoco con ella).

- y eso que compartimos cuarto – comento jaz.

- ¡cierto! ¡Lily, Jaz, no las había visto! ¿Qué tal todo? – pregunto abrazando efusivamente a las chicas.

- eh… ahí, volviendo de trotar y tratando de llegar rápido a ducharnos – respondió Lily.

- eh… hola McDonald – saludo Sirius debajo de Anne.

- hola black – dijo McDonald coquetamente.

- linda, ¿te puedes salir de encima? – pregunto Sirius mientras Mary Anne se giraba a ver a su primo y McDonald abría la boca sorprendida.

- no… te quiero demasiado como para salir – dijo la castaña abrazando a su primo. Ante la sorprendida mirada de Mary McDonald. _¿Acaso Mary Anne es la novia de Sirius black? Esto debe saberlo su club de fan._ Pensó la morena.

- bueno chicas… chicos, me voy – dijo la oji-parda hizo un gesto de lanzar besos - ¡muac! Beso general, chicas, no se queden hasta muy tarde esta noche, ¡adiós! – y se fue corriendo.

- ya prima, me aplastas y hueles mal – se quejo Sirius.

- ¿Huelo mal? Entonces pido primero la ducha – se levanto de un golpe y salio corriendo antes de que sus amigas dijeran siquiera "¡cuak!". Entonces la siguieron Jaz y Lily, corriendo también.

- ¿Por qué corren tanto? – pregunto Remus.

- ¿Qué habrá querido decir McDonald con "no se queden hasta muy tarde"? – pregunto James suspicaz.

- tal vez vayan a salir o algo – dijo Sirius despreocupado.

- ¡Padfoot! ¡Acabo de recordar en 15 minutos son las pruebas para Guardián y Cazador, hay que irnos! –

Ambos morenos corrieron hasta la cancha de quidditch y entraron en los vestidores rápidamente. Cogieron las túnicas y comenzaron a cambiarse ante la atenta mirada del resto del equipo.

La pareja de Sirius como bateador era Jack Sellior, de quinto, era castaño de ojos cafés, corpulento pero no muy pintoresco de rostro. Los cazadores eran: Rose Miller de tercero, era ligera y rápida, con poco cabello castaño liso y vistosos ojos azules, su compañero Matt Miller, su hermano de quinto, era pequeño y menudito, pero una energía increíble, castaño y de ojos azules.

- bien equipo, los he citado a todos aquí para las pruebas por que quiero ver que tal se manejan con los que presentaran la prueba y el mejor que lo haga y que se vea el equipo cómodo con el, será el elegido, así que bueno, ¡vamos! – pronuncio su discurso James como capitán y buscador del equipo.

- ¡arriba Gryffindor! – animo Sirius para dar alegría al equipo, era bateador, el equipo animo junto a el mientras salían al estadio, una larga fila se presentaba para los que se habían propuesto de cazadores.

- ¡bien comenzaremos con los guardianes! – anuncio James, una fila del otro lado de la cancha se acerco a los jugadores.

La mayoría del grupo eran mujeres, tal vez en busca de estar mas cerca de Sirius y James, pero esos dos estaban únicamente para buscar al guardián ideal. Incluso Rose hizo notar a James que había chicas de otras casas que sonreían tontamente a James y a Sirius, el cual hablaba animadamente con jazmin en la fila de los cazadores, la cual hablaba con total indiferencia mirando con ojos deseosos el verde campo de quidditch.

- eh… les aviso, ¡las personas de otras casas ya pueden retirarse! – anuncio James y un grupo decepcionado de chicas salio de la fila de guardianes y de cazadores, por loo que el numero disminuyo de mayoría de mujeres a mayoría de hombres. – mucho mejor –

- machista – comento Rose – vas a ver, que te apuesto que al final tenemos a dos mujeres mas en el equipo –

- ¿es una apuesta pequeña Rosie? – le desafió James.

- lo es, Potter – acepto Rose – si gano tu… mmm… besaras a Lily Evans – James abrió los ojos como platos, aunque luego de reflexionarlo, era casi un favor. _James corrígete, Lily es tu amiga, nada mas_ pensó James.

- bueno, entonces si gano, me dejaras hacerle una broma al odioso de tu novio, Fuller, ese hufflepuff si que puede ser odioso – gruño James sonriendo maliciosamente.

- ¿a Cole? Mmm… bueno – acepto al final Rose.

- jeje, bueno, iniciemos – dijo James orgulloso, Sirius volvió en seguida un poco decepcionado por la indiferencia de la "rubia" crespa, Jazmin.

El primero era un chico de segundo, pequeño y un poco torpe en la escoba, de 7 tantos, evito 3. La segunda persona era una chica de sexto, que en vez de dedicarse a mirar la quaffle se dedico en observar a James y a Sirius. El segundo chico, de quinto lo hizo bastante bien, detuvo 5 tantos. Después vino un chico de quinto también, que lo hizo muy mal, era bastante torpe con la escoba, solo pudo detener 2 tantos.

- ahora… Mary Anne Black – anuncio James aburrido - ¡Mary! – se sorprendió de repente.

- ¡hola Potter, primito! – saludo la castaña, llegando con su escoba sonriente.

- hola Black – respondió James – bueno, ya lo sabes, Rose y Matt intentaran hacerte 7 tantos y tu los deberás detener – explico James, Anne asintió.

La castaña monto en su escoba, dio una fuerte patada en el suelo y voló hacia el poste central, en vez de quedarse quieta comenzó a moverse ligeramente a los lados, vio como ambos castaños se acercaban volando dándose rápidos y ágiles pases, pero no perdía de vista la quaffle, entonces vio que Rose había mantenido la quaffle sujeta, la lanzo hacia el aro derecho, rápidamente se inclino hacia ese lado y con una voltereta con la escoba, la atrapo.

Nuevamente, volaron en zig-zag pasandose la quaffle en el medio cuando se encontraban, entonces ambos hicieron un rodeo abierto por la cancha, Matt tenia la quaffle, iban a tratar de anotar por los costados, se mantuvo quieta mirando a Rosie, iba hacia la izquierda y se preparaba para rodear el arco y anotar por la derecha, pero como Matt tenia la quaffle, cuando vio volar el gran balón rojo hacia la izquierda se inclino al frente del aro y la golpeo con la parte de atrás de la escoba y fue a parar al aro central del otro lado.

Mary Anne detuvo los 7 tantos que intentaron marcarles y bajo con una radiante sonrisa, el resto de los participantes que no fueron muchos mas no lograron superarla por lo que Mary Anne gano el puesto de guardián.

- ¡¡bueno, ahora los cazadores!! – Anuncio James tras haber felicitado a Mary Anne.

El primer chico de sexto era muy grande y pesado, por lo que la escoba no iba muy rápido y sus movimientos eran lentos, solo pudo anotar 1 tanto de siete. La segunda chica de quinto, honestamente no sabía volar, por lo que fue fácil detener sus 7 intentos. Después hubo un chico de cuarto, que lo hizo bastante bien, de los 7 tantos anoto 3, había que considerar que Mary Anne era una muy buena guardiana. Después vino otro chico de tercero, que no controlaba muy bien la escoba y no pudo anotar ningún tanto. Otro chico de segundo, bastante ágil, no tenia buena puntería, y solo anoto 1 tanto. Así siguieron unos 4 chicos más de diferentes cursos que no pudieron anotar ningún punto. La última participante fue la metamorfomaga Jazmin.

- ¡suerte Kent! – grito Sirius intentando llamar la atención de la chica, que lo ignoro embelesada volando.

- ¿¡lista para la decepción Jaz!? – grito Mary Anne con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto la metamorfomaga respondiendo la sonrisa.

- no me anotaras ningún tanto – aseguro la castaña.

- eso… habrá que verlo – respondió Jaz.

Comenzó volando recto, bastante cerca de los postes comenzó a volar de un lado a otro, por lo que su sombra se veía muy borrosa, después dio un rodeo por atrás de las tribunas y fue en zig-zag pasando por detrás de las tribunas, entonces cerca de los aros cruzo rápidamente por atrás y anoto un tanto en el aro izquierdo, segundos antes de que la castaña pasara volando por el lugar en que antes había estado la quaffle. Después comenzó al revés, empezó girando de un lado a otro y un poco alejada de los aros, voló recto, a unos cuantos metros de Mary cambio bruscamente hacia la derecha, arrojo la quaffle hacia el aro, pero la pelota roja nunca atravesó, con todo el cuerpo estirado sobre la punta de la escoba hacia delante, Mary Anne atrapo la quaffle apenas con la punta de los dedos. Al tercer intento voló recto por el lado izquierdo y muy cerca, arrojo la pelota roja hacia el aro central, por lo que no dio tiempo a la guardiana para cambiar el rumbo, y anoto. Después volvió a hacer lo mismo por el lado derecho, pero como la castaña esperaba que hiciera el mismo truco anoto en el aro derecho para confundirla. Si anotaba un punto mas el puesto iba a ser suyo.

- te falta un tanto – susurro la castaña cuando la metamorfomaga pasó a su lado – pero no lo podrás hacer –

- perderás la apuesta Annie, conseguiré el puesto – respondió Jazmin.

Al quinto intento voló en un amplio círculo, con el objetivo de anotar por atrás, pero eso la castaña ya lo había visto y detuvo la quaffle por el aro central. En su sexto turno, voló por el centro serpenteando cada vez mas ampliamente, al intentar anotar por la izquierda, Mary anne salto de la escoba y atrapo la pelota roja, y unos 5 metros del suelo convoco su escoba y la monto en el aire.

- ¡un intento mas, Jazzie! – anuncio Mary Anne.

Los nervios de la metamorfomaga subían, Mary Anne volaba como ningún guardián que ella hubiera visto antes, así que tuvo que arriesgarse, debería utilizar algún otro truco para anotar, lo malo era que eso era muy difícil, voló serpenteando en todas las direcciones posibles, acercándose peligrosamente a los aros de 15 metros que defendía la joven Black, entonces con toda la concentración que pudo recopilar y abrazando la quaffle fuertemente, logro cambiarle el color al mismo del de su túnica por lo que se difuminaba y Mary al no poder ver la quaffle se lanzo hacia el lado que se dirigía Jazmin y solo por unos cuantos metros, la quaffle…

- ¡demonios! – grito un chico.

… entro. Jazmin había logrado anotar, había logrado marcar 4 tantos de 7. Sirius con la boca abierta comentaba que jamás había visto una prueba tan suspensiva. James maldecía y vitoreaba, porque había perdido la oportunidad de hacer una broma al maldito novio Hufflepuff de Rose y se alegraba de haber encontrado tan buenas jugadoras para el equipo. Mary bufo decepcionada de no haber podido atrapar la quaffle y enseguida abrazo a su amiga y rieron felices por ser las nuevas jugadoras. Desde las gradas llegaron los vítores de 2 personas que habían pasado totalmente desapercibidas.

- estuvieron espectaculares – afirmo Lily cuando llego abajo a abrazar a sus nuevamente sudadas amigas. Remus no comento nada, al igual que Sirius tenia la boca abierta, y se paro al lado de su moreno amigo.

- felicidades chicas – dijo James – vayan a los vestidores y pruébense estas túnicas, para ver si les quedan – dijo el gafitas pasándoles unas túnicas color escarlatas sonriente – y de nuevo, felicidades, son las mejores jugadoras que he visto en mucho tiempo –

- gracias Potter – dijeron ambas a coro. Y se fueron dejando a Lily con los merodeadores.

- ¡Jaime! – gritaron unas voces femeninas a lo lejos.

- díganme que me están jodiendo por favor – rogó la pelirroja, prediciendo quienes estaban corriendo hacia ellos. Remus rió por lo bajo, se voltearon y vieron tres cabelleras oxigenadamente rubias y teñidas.

- ¡Jaime, Siri y Remusin! – suspiro Fany, la ravenclaw. – holi –

- por favor – gruño la pelirroja y sin saber acercándose a James.

- pero miren, es la hosca pelirroja – dijo Hilary Dotts.

- dime que es hosca – le desafió Lily.

- ¡que se yo! Lo dijo el profesor Slughorn en pociones – murmuro, Lily sonrió con suficiencia – lo recuerdo por que vi que Jessie me mostró un pintauñas rosa, hermosísimo – chillo sonriente.

- las mato, las mato – susurro la pelirroja.

- ¿y que tal las pruebas, Siri? – pregunto Daniela Kaile, haciendo ojitos y moviendo su oxigenada cabellera.

- muy bien, ¿recuerdan a Jazmin Kent? Es la nueva cazadora – dijo alegre el moreno.

- no me suena Kent, ¿y como es ella? ¿Es guapa? – pregunto la rubia.

- que importa eso, es genial jugando y es la chica albina que vieron en el tren – dijo Lily mordaz.

- ¿la gorda de pelo blanco? – pregunto Hilary con expresión de asco.

- ¡no es gorda! – exploto Lily y extrañamente la coreo Sirius.

- ¡es mucho, no… mil veces mejor que ustedes tres par de pu…! – comenzó a gritar Lily.

- Lily basta – la calmo James.

- ¡tu cállate James Charles Potter! ¡Y escúchenme bien trío de estupidas! – dijo acercándose amenazadoramente. – nadie…

- …nos… - siguió Mary Anne acercándose a Lily.

- …insulta – finalizo Jazmin, colocándose al otro lado de la pelirroja, sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron a las ravenclaws.

- _¡densaugeo!_ – gritaron las tres a la vez, de la boca de las rubias brotaron unos enormes incisivos.

Las tres chicas comenzaron a gritar descontroladas y corrieron hacia el castillo. Jaz, Lily y Mary comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, bastante divertidas. Los merodeadores se sorprendieron por tal arrebato, aunque Remus indiferente empezó a reír también. James y Sirius no sabían si soltar carcajadas o quedarse con la boca abierta tal cual.

- cierren la boca les entrara una mosca – comento Lily subiendo la barbilla de James, el cual, sin querer, se ruborizo.

- miren a este ya le entro una – observo Mary acercándose a Sirius. El moreno en un acto reflejo escupió, pero con los reflejos la castaña se movió a tiempo. - ¡que asco! Y saber que casi me llega a la cara – comento la chica mirando con asco a su primo – felicidades primo, ese llego muy lejos –

- Mary Anne eres unja asquerosa, te preocupas mas de cuan lejos llego de que tiro sus jugos bucales al pasto – comento Lily.

- somos Blacks, grotescos, simpáticos, arrogantes, graciosos, fieles y hermosos – contestaron los primos.

- no me digan que lo ensayaron – suspiro Jazmin. Ambos Black asintieron efusivamente.

- no tienen arreglo – murmuro Remus, ambos primos negaron efusivamente.

- ¡basta! Me marean – exclamo finalmente Lily.

- bueno niñas, a la torre a celebrar – anuncio Jaz como quien manda a un niño a la cama.

- por el tono pareciera que lo hacen siempre – comento James viendo a las chicas alejarse felizmente mientras reían.

- lo hacen – sentencio Remus, los morenos lo miraron sin entender – me lo han comentado en CCM, 3 noches al mes, sin contar festividades –

- aaaaah – entendieron James y Sirius.

_Minutos mas tarde en el dormitorio de las chicas de séptimo…_

- fiesta, fiesta… - canturreaba una castaña mientras saltaba en una de las tres camas que habían unido e insonorizado.

- ya cállate – le espeto Jaz lanzándole un cojín a la cara.

- aburrida – le saco la lengua Mary Anne.

- que no – respondió.

- que si, que no, que nunca te lo dicen… - canturreo Lily. La metamorfomaga y la castaña empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

- bien, Lily pásame el whisky – pidió Mary Anne mientras reía, sirvió un vaso a cada una y brindaron – ¡por las nuevas jugadoras de quidditch! _Santé_ (brindis) – exclamo.

- bueno, ¿quieren recibir a nuestros espías? – pregunto Lily riendo.

- claro – aceptaron sus amigas.

- ya, Potter, Lupin, Black salgan de debajo de esa capa – ordeno Lily, estiro el brazo y retiro la capa invisible del cuerpo de los merodeadores que se apiñaban en un rincón de las tres camas unidas.

- jeje, hola – rió nerviosamente Sirius.

- bienvenidos a la guarida del trío Gryffindor – dijo Jazmin con tono solemne.

- sentimos irrumpir, pero la curiosidad mato al gato – se disculpo Remus, muy avergonzado.

- no se disculpen y celebren con nosotras – le quito importancia Mary.

- si, vamos, beban con nosotras – les invito jazmin ofreciéndoles un vaso de whisky de fuego.

- ¿donde consiguieron todo esto? – pregunto James extrañado.

- se lo pedí a Kreacher – respondió la joven Black.

- eso – le apoyo Jaz.

- ¿Cuánto ha bebido? – pregunto Sirius observando como la metamorfomaga cambiaba graciosamente su cabello y sus ojos de color tornándolos de un color extravagante.

- bueno, jaz es la que mas bebe así que si esta así… debe haber bebido como… - lily pensó un rato, empezó a reír repentinamente. Entonces la castaña también empezó a pensar en cuanto había bebido su seria amiga y acompaño las risas de la pelirroja.

- ¿de que se ríen? – pregunto Remus.

- recordamos la primera de nuestras reuniones – dijo Lily.

- Jaz y Lily probaban por primera vez el whisky de fuego – agrego Mary.

- a mi me gusto, pero a Jazmin… le fascino, fue la primera vez que ella se embriago y siempre bebe en nuestras… celebraciones, pero pocas veces se embriaga como ahora – explico Lily.

- ¿recuerdas en que curso fue? – pregunto Jaz riendo.

- en tercero, cuando vimos a Hagrid beber – respondió Mary, los merodeadores abrieron la boca en una enorme "O" – que, ¿no creerán que somos siempre tan buenitas, o no? –

- pff… ilusos – se burlo Jazmin.

- es que nos sorprende que hayan bebido a tan temprana edad – respondió Remus.

- la que te debe sorprender es Mary, ella comenzó a los 10 con el whisky – aseguro Lily.

- al igual que mi primo, por todas esas fiestas y todo, decían que el whisky de fuego nos hacia feroces – rió Mary Anne.

- y nos hacia feroces… ferozmente burlones – aseguro Sirius.

- aunque a Bellatrix… ella si se volvía una fiera, muy hosca, se burlaba de mi pansita – dijo la castaña mirando su barriga, ahora mucho mas plana que hace 3 años.

- la pansita que no tenías – aseguro Sirius.

- que va – le quito importancia la castaña – juro solemnemente nunca mas preocuparme por mi peso – los merodeadores rieron – ¿acaso creen que no sabemos la contraseña de su mapa? – pregunto la joven Black.

- ¿Cómo lo saben todo? – alego James frunciendo el ceño.

- digamos… que la biblioteca no es nuestro lugar favorito y que a veces pillo a Sirius hablándose con el espejo – rió Mary Anne – lo siento primo, pero creo que te quieres demasiado –

- soy hermoso, ¿Qué esperas? – dijo el moreno altaneramente.

- nada, nada – dijo Jaz refunfuñando – ahora afuera que esto es celebración de mujeres –

- buenas noches se despidieron los merodeadores.

- adiós – respondieron las chicas sonriendo abiertamente.

Cuando los chicos salieron bajaron las escaleras de la misma forma que habían subido, al llegar a su cuarto se pusieron a discutir lo que sabían las tres jóvenes de sus secretos mas preciados, conocían la capa, sabían activar el mapa, pero no conocían el espejo intercomunicador y que eran animagos y Remus un licántropo.

- hay que procurar que nunca lo descubran - aseguro James.

- cierto – afirmaron los otros dos.

**-----------------------------**

**Fin de este capitulo. Se que me demore demasiado, demasiado, ¡por favor no se enojen! Es que a veces se me viene la falta de inspiración, incluso encuentro que este capitulo me quedo como el orto (palabra fea, fea). Bueno, les prometo que mañana van a ver el adelanto del capitulo clímax, es que, decidí no subirlo todavía, esperen hasta mas adelante. Lo se, soy malvada pero les diré, eso que vieron es un adelanto del capitulo clímax.**

**Bueno les abandono. Hoy hice cheese cake y me lo quiero devorar jeje.**

**Coni – Mary.**


	8. dulce o truco truco

¡Hola gente! Aquí un nuevo capitulo de este fic no muy bueno, porque soy un fracaso escribiendo, pero lo hago porque lo paso bien, jeje. Bueno gente, gracias a toda la gente que me dejo RR, espero haber respondido todos y si no lo hice háganmelo saber y les daré unas grandes disculpas y unos saluditos especiales en el próximo capitulo. Si eso quiere decir que este fic no acaba aquí, aun le queda mucho más.

¡Nos leemos abajo!

**------------------------------------------------**

8. Dulce o truco… truco:

- _this is__ Hallowen,__ this is__ Hallowen, Hallowen, Hallowen, Hallowen, Hallowen…_ - canturreaba Jazmin mientras caminaba distraídamente por los pasillos, era sábado en la mañana y ese día era el maravilloso Hallowen, uno de los días mas divertidos del año para ellas desde tercero. – Hallowen, Hallowen… -

- ¿Alegre? – pregunto Remus al toparse con ella en las puertas del gran salón mientras cantaba.

- bastante – dijo ella con una radiante sonrisa.

- que bien – se alegro Remus - ¿desayunamos? – ofreció su brazo el licántropo como un caballero.

- por supuesto – dijo la chica tomando el brazo que le ofrecían y pellizcando una parte de su pantalón como si fuera una falda.

Se acercaron a la mesa de Gryffindor sonrientes, donde dos de los merodeadores los miraron encarando una ceja extrañados, ¿acaso esos dos estaban juntitos?

- ¿nueva parejita? – pregunto James.

- no – respondieron los dos.

- a ok – gruño Sirius mientras comía una tostada.

- mmm… tostada – dijo Jaz, le arranco la tostada al moreno y se la metió toda a la boca.

- grosera – dijo Sirius al ver como la chica masticaba con la boca llena.

- hablando – dijo la chica cuando trago.

- sí padfoot, calla que eres igual de grotesco – le regaño Remus.

- me quieren mas que a ti – se mofó Jaz sentándose al frente de Sirius mientras Remus a su lado estaba al frente de James.

- mentira, Moony me quiere más – respondió el moreno.

- noo, a mi me quieren mas – rió la metamorfomaga tornando su cabello de un color amarillo chillón como la risa.

- Moony, dile a la niña esta que me quieres más – reclamo Sirius.

- no, ¿verdad Lupin que me quieres mas a mi? – dijo la rubia haciendo ojitos.

- mmm… a los dos los quiero por igual – dijo el licántropo.

- no, ¡tu me quieres mas a mi! – exclamaron ambos a la vez.

- no, yo quiero más a James – sentencio el castaño.

- cierto, Moony es mi novio – dijo el gafitas.

- aham – dijo el oji-miel riendo, contagiando a sus otros compañeros, algunas cabezas se voltearon a ver que causaba las risas pero no vieron nada elocuente por lo que volvieron a lo suyo.

- hola gente – saludaron dos chicas, una pelirroja y otra castaña.

- que hay – dijeron los merodeadores, Jaz les saco la lengua a sus compañeras, las otras dos le respondieron del mismo modo, la metamorfomaga repitió el gesto, sus compañeras la imitaron, Jaz lo volvió a hacer…

- ¡ya paren! – exclamo finalmente James.

- oh vamos Potter… - comenzó Lily, sentándose al lado de James.

- …arregla la cara… - siguió Mary Anne, al otro lado de James entre los dos morenos.

- …que hoy es Hallowen – finalizo Jaz en su mismo asiento, mientras veía como su amiga pelirroja se pasaba debajo de la mesa al otro lado de Remus.

- ¡HOY ES HALLOWEEN! ¡DULCE O TRUCO! – gritaron las tres Gryffindors alegremente, provocando que todas las cabezas se giraran a verlas extrañadas - ¡Y USTEDES QUE VEN! – espetaron otra vez al unísono las Gryffindors. Todos volvieron a lo suyo.

- va… - comenzó Lily de nuevo.

- …a ser… - continuo Mary.

- …increíble – termino Jazmin.

- ya paren – gruño Sirius mientras comía otra tostada.

- mmm… tostada – dijo Mary Anne y le arranco la tostada de la boca a su primo.

- dejen mi desayuno en paz – reclamo Sirius mientras se hacia un tazón de "Apple O's" (N/a: ¡Amo los Apple O's!)

- no se enojen – les animo Lily – esta noche les tendremos una sorpresa.

- lo hemos planeado desde tercero – agrego Mary Anne.

- así que esperen con ansias – dijo alegre Jaz.

Y salieron del gran comedor cantando la canción que la metamorfomaga cantaba al llegar. Era extraño verlas tan felices e infantiles cuando siempre mostraban una madurez poco natural.

- las fiestas les llegaron fuerte – comento Remus con una risa.

-------------------------------

- una joven de rubio cabello enmarañado saltaba infantilmente por los pasillos con su extravagante mochila de un chillón verde-limón, sus grandes ojos azules brillaban extrañamente dándole un aire de loca. De repente su mochila se rasgo dejando caer todo su contenido, la rubia dejo de saltar al sentir su mochila liviana y unas risas masculinas sonaron por el pasillo, la chica se dio vuelta y pudo observar a unos chicos de hufflepuff que corrían en sentido contrario del que ella iba.

- ¡Lunática! – pudo escuchar que el ultimo chico gritaba mientras daba vuelta en una esquina.

Aun sonriendo indiferente recogió sus cosas, con un hechizo reparo su mochila, metió sus cosas y volvió a seguir su camino saltando, era la 6ª vez que le hacían lo mismo y ni siquiera eran las 12.

Llego frente a una estatua de un pájaro, el pico del ave se abrió y del se escucho decir:

- si un árbol cae en un bosque y nadie lo escucha, ¿hace ruido? –

La rubia pensó por un momento, todos los árboles que ella conocía hacían ruido al caer, pero que pasaba si se refería a un árbol hecho de _bowtrucles_, entonces esas criaturas podían colgarse de otros árboles entonces no sonaría.

- si nadie lo escucha no seria posible saber – respondió ella.

- eso esta bien pensado – dijo el ave, y una puerta se abrió detrás de la estatua.

La rubia entro, dejo sus libros de estudio, sus tareas, se cambio el uniforme que utilizaba todas las mañanas para ir a la biblioteca a enseñar a unos niños pequeños que no les iba muy bien en las clases, se puso ropa cómoda y salio alegremente de la torre.

Caminando por un pasillo del cuarto piso choco de lleno con un moreno de ojos castaños, James Potter, su cara se alumbro al ver a su mejor amigo ahí.

- ¡Lun! – exclamo James alegremente, mirando a su amiga.

- James – dijo la rubia mirándola con sus grandes y exuberantes ojos azules.

- ha… hace mucho que no te veía – dijo el moreno tartamudeando de la alegría.

- llegue ayer – dijo calmadamente Lun.

- ¿Por qué? –

- no te interesa – dijo sonriendo indiferente a lo que pensara su amigo.

- no cambias Lunática Julls – dijo James con cansancio.

- y no lo haré – dijo antes de alejarse saltando.

Esa era Lunática Julls, la más, como dice su nombre, lunática del colegio, todos la creían una gran chiflada, pero no James, era su mejor amiga, era su vecina, era su confidente, fue su primera ex novia y fue y será la única chica que lo ha cortado y a seguido siendo su amiga, porque así era ella, indiferente, alegre, despreocupada, despistada, muy despistada y honesta, el decir las verdades, dolieran o no, era su mejor cualidad.

-------------------------------

- _Cause it makes me that much stronger _– cantaba Lily por los pasillos.

Caminaba tranquilamente cargando su mochila con sus libros, salio del Castillo y camino cantando por el pasto sin destino definido, mientras en sus oídos resonaba la canción, a causa de un encantamiento de grabación que había aplicado en una cajita de cartón, de una radio había grabado las canciones con su varita y las había depositado en la cajita.

- ¿que haces? – pregunto Remus a sus espaldas, pero la pelirroja no contesto, siguió cantando despreocupadamente y caminando a grandes zancadas. – Lily – la llamo, pero siguió igual - ¡Lily! – nada.

- tonto Lupin, tienes que hacer esto – dijo Jaz acercándose al joven, toco los oídos de Lily y la pelirroja dejo de cantar, se giro y miro a los dos jóvenes atrás de ella.

- Dime rápido que quiero seguir escuchando – dijo la pelirroja – y tu… prefiero apagarlo yo misma, gracias – dijo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

- de nada – dijo la metamorfomaga volviendo al castillo.

- ¿pasa algo Lupin? – pregunto Lily sin mostrar emoción alguna.

- mmm… no, solo quería hablar – dijo Remus un poco cohibido.

- busca un psicólogo – dijo la pelirroja, como si le estuvieran pidiendo un consejo, para saber con quien hablar.

- jaja, no me entendiste – dijo Lupin sonriendo, pero borrándola ante la cara fría de la pelirroja – cambia la cara Evans – la pelirroja cerro un ojo.

- ¿así? – pregunto. Lupin rió.

- no – puso un dedo en cada esquina de su boca, el las subió, formando un intento de sonrisa, saco sus dedos, y Lily se arreglo la sonrisa.

- aaah… ese tipo de cambio, es q pensé q si no estaba feliz, ustedes se pondrían normales – dijo Lily.

- eso… si, Sirius estaba enojado porque le quitaron su desayuno y James… bueno por prongs no se – dijo el licántropo.

- le voy a decir gruñón – dijo la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño.

- jaja, has lo que quieras – dijo Lupin.

- hasta luego remsie-wolfie-pooh – se despidió la pelirroja, volvió a tocar sus oídos y siguió cantando.

--------------------------------

Tres chicas de Gryffindor se encontraban en sus habitaciones, pronto iba a ser la hora de la cena y tenían una gran presentación para tos sus compañeros de escuela y sus estimados profesores, especial presentación para los fantasmas de Hogwarts, jamás verían algo igual, jamás.

- ¿lista gatubela? – pregunto burlonamente una chica extraña, de su cabello castaño crecían unas orejas de lobo y su boca tenia el aspecto de un hocico, no era un hocico de lobo, mientras los colmillos se asomaban graciosamente por las orillas, sus ojos de color chocolate estaban pintadas al centro no con una pupila negra sino con una franja, como los gatos. Su cuerpo tenía un débil pelaje castaño y una graciosa cola finalizaba su columna. Sus manos tenían grandes garras y sus pies también. Era una chica convertida en lobo, extrañamente, era una mujer lobo.

- no soy gatubela, soy una mujer gato – reclamo otra chica, su cabellera blanca se unía a su cuerpo y dos orejas salían también del tope de su cabeza, su cuerpo cubierto de un pelaje blanco y de sus manos salían unas uñas afiladas, sus ojos amarillentos brillaron y se abrieron dejando ver unas franjas negras, esta vez, si era una gata.

- cierto – dijo la loba.

- el baño es todo tuyo Lily – dijo la gata, dejando entrar a una chica pelirroja, que ni se inmuto ante los extraños seres que invadían su cuarto. Aparte de la pelirroja había tres chicas más en la habitación, Tonks, Mary McDonald y Alice Kennedy, una chica de cara redonda y pelo moreno.

- están dementes – rió Alice.

- ¡me encanta como quedaron! – exclamo Tonks alegremente.

- estamos geniales, ¿a que si? – dijo felizmente la loba.

- Mary Anne, quiero tu cola – comento Mary McDonald.

- lo se, es genial – dijo Mary Anne, agitando su lobuna cola.

- lo que dos maravillosas metamorfomagas pueden lograr – aprecio Alice – Jazmin, de verdad eres toda una gata –

- ruar – maulló la metamorfomaga, provocando risas, entonces Lily salio del baño.

- lista para ser transformada – dijo la pelirroja resignada.

- entonces… ¿que animal quieres Lil? – pregunto Tonks.

- estaba pensando en algo así como… un tigre – dijo la pelirroja sonriendo abiertamente.

- esta bien, una tigresa a la orden – dijo Jaz, mientras su blanca cola se agitaba emocionada, tomo a Lily por un hombro y Nymphadora tomo el otro.

La lisa cabellera pelirroja de Lily tomo un color anaranjado y se pego a su cuerpo, el cual se cubría de un pelaje naranjo, de su cabeza aparecieron dos orejas naranjas, las pupilas de sus ojos se convirtieron en unas franjas, y del final de su columna apareció una delgada cola, su cuerpo se cubrió de franjas negras. De sus manos y sus pies salieron unas garritas pequeñas.

- grrrr – maulló la nueva niña-tigre.

- manos a la obra – dijo con una sonrisa malvada Mary Anne. El mal brillo en sus ojos y logro asustar a las tres chicas normales que las acompañaban, pero a sus amigas no, ellas conocían muy bien eso, era el lado Black de la chica, lo negro de ella, pero que siempre era sometido por la luz de su interior, la bondad.

-----------------------------

Todo el colegio estaba cenando tranquilamente en el gran comedor. Un director de una larga barba blanca sonreía a sus alumnos, Hallowen era una época especial para Hogwarts, era su día, el día de la magia, de las brujas y de los magos. Los fantasmas flotaban por las mesas saludando a los alumnos.

- buenas noches jóvenes – saludo Nick cordialmente al encontrarse al final de la mesa de Gryffindor con los merodeadores.

- buenas noches sir Nicholas – respondió Remus.

- hola Nick – dijeron ambos morenos alegres.

- ¡hey! Que tal merodeadores – saludaron sus compañeras de casa, Alice y Mary Mcdonald – Frank, John – dijeron felices a sus otros dos compañeros - ¡Nick! Feliz aniversario de muerte –

- gracias jovencitas, me agrada saber que ustedes lo recordaron – dijo melancólicamente Nick.

- como olvidarlo, siempre recordare esa fiesta a la que nos invitaste en tercero – dijo con cierta nausea Mary.

- también otras chicas recordaron tu aniversario, ya lo veras – dijo Alice misteriosamente, mientras tomaba asiento junto a su novio, Frank Longbottom.

- me muero de ganas de verlo – dijo el fantasma con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué harán esas chicas? – pregunto curioso Sirius.

- tu novia y compañía tienen preparada… una sorpresita – dijo Mary con misterio.

- ¿novia? Jaja yo no tengo novia – rió Black.

- ¿ah no? ¿Y Annie? – pregunto McDonald.

- ¡Mary! jaja, jaja, jaja, ella es mi prima – dijo Sirius riendo. La morena se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, y eso que había hablado con el fan club de Sirius.

- bueno, ¿y que prepararon las chicas? – pregunto nuevamente Remus.

- ya veras – susurro Alice.

De repente las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y tres extrañas criaturas entraron, primero entro corriendo un tigre, pero la criatura tenia forma de mujer, corrió como cuadrúpedo hasta la mesa de los profesores y con la agilidad propia de un felino salto sobre la mesa, miro malvadamente a todos los estudiantes, varios temblaban de miedo, rugió (n/a: como lo hacen los tigres, vean una película, como "dos hermanos" ahí pueden cachar), luego una risa estridente inundo el gran salón, una risa femenina.

- queridos alumnos – dijo con voz falsamente dulzona – que… honor, verlos a todos reunidos aquí celebrando la Noche de las Brujas –

De repente se escucho un aullido de lobo, Remus se puso de pie rápidamente, sus pupilas se dilataron, el lobo estaba surgiendo. De las puertas apareció un cuerpo femenino con apariencia de lobo, ¿podría ser una mujer loba?, no lo creo. La loba camino en dirección al tigra que salto de la mesa ágilmente mientras reía por lo bajo, la loba rió también. Las dos criaturas unieron sus risas, hasta que entonces se detuvieron.

- pero vaya – dijo con falsa sorpresa la loba – son magos, que hacemos nosotras, horrendas criaturas aquí – la tigresa se encogió de hombros – díganme mis queridos humanos, ¿Qué los hace especiales? – Dijo la loba acechando a Malfoy que tembló de miedo – cobarde humano –

- como si te sorprendiera – dijo una voz femenina parecida a un maullido.

Una chica cubierta de un pelaje blanco, bastante gatuno, entro agitando su peluda cola blanca, camino hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw, subió a la mesa de las águilas, se sentó como un gato y lamió su pelaje blanco, en una completa actitud gatuna.

- grrrr… cobardes, pero ambiciosas serpientes – miro con sus ojos ámbar a los Slytherins que temblaron, pero la miraron con decisión – astutas e inteligentes águilas – miro a los que la rodeaban – honestos y confiables tejones – salto a la mesa de los Hufflepuffs – valientes y nobles leones – camino alrededor de los Gryffindors, se detuvo un momento mirando a los merodeadores, guiño un ojo a Alice y Mary que le devolvieron el gesto.

Las tres criaturas se acercaron al frente a la mesa de los profesores y se detuvieron frente al sonriente director, miraron con sus delgadas pupilas los azules y penetrantes ojos del director e hicieron una gran reverencia.

- Hogwarts, les tengo una sola pregunta… ¿dulce o truco? – pregunto la loba sonriendo con un enorme brillo malvado en sus ojos. Sirius lo reconoció, era su prima, solo un Black tendría un brillo así, solo Mary Anne no estaba en el comedor. Pero nadie respondió a la pregunta de la loba.

- truco – dijo simplemente el director. Las tres criaturas prorrumpieron en carcajadas, de quien sabe de donde elevaron sus varitas, unas escobas llegaron al instante, la gata y la loba montaron escobas, la tigresa se paro en la mesa de los profesores, entre las tres criaturas lanzaron miles de cohetes.

Entonces las chispas tomaron diferentes colores y formas, y el gran comedor se convirtió en un desastre de colores, luces y extrañas criaturas echas de chispas de los cohetes del doctor Filibuster hechizadas. Todos los alumnos se sumaron a las risas de las tres criaturas y todo se volvió alegría, el susto había pasado, el truco había comenzado. Cuando todas las chispas desaparecieron (que fue después de hora y media de desastre) gracias a un encantamiento del director, las tres criaturas se sentaron con los pies colgando en la mesa de los profesores, sonriendo infantilmente, ya no con ese brillo maléfico que atemorizo a todos, sino con alegría en su más puro estado.

- queridos alumnos, como habrán notado, este año fue especial Hallowen, tres de sus compañeras tuvieron una excelente idea hace 4 años, y este año fue posible realizarlo, démosle un gran aplauso a Liliana Evans – la tigresa se puso de pie sobre la mesa – a Jazmin Kent – ahora fue el turno de la gata – y a Mary Anne Black – ahora la loba – un aplauso por favor –

Todos los alumnos prorrumpieron en aplausos, excepto Lucius Malfoy, que miro desafiante a Mary Anne, la chica devolvió la mirada, con su mirada Black®. Pero había alguien además de Malfoy que no aplaudía, Remus Lupin seguía de pie, con las pupilas dilatadas, rígido y con la mirada perdida sobre la loba. Sentía como el lobo en su interior luchaba por salir, por acercarse a la loba y morderla, hacerla su hembra.

- moony, siéntate – le susurro James al oído, la voz de su amigo lo saco de su transe, pero no calmo al lobo, sentía como una parte en si quería abalanzarse sobre la loba y otra luchaba por quedarse sentado y aplaudir como el resto, al final Remus venció, no era luna llena, no lo podía dominar.

- ¡gracias! – Dijo Lily, imponiéndose sobre los aplausos – pero no solo nos aplaudan a nosotras, hoy también es el aniversario de muerte del fantasma de nuestra casa, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, un aplauso para Nick – mas aplausos, no tan calurosos, pero cordiales en fin. El fantasma inclino la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, las chicas devolvieron el gesto.

- ahora si nos disculpan, tenemos permisos especiales para cenar en las cocinas, duerman bien chicos – dijo Jaz, mientras agitaba su blanca cola, algunos rieron del comentario, varios hombres - ¡adiós! – y entre el humo de una nueva bomba del doctor Filibuster, desaparecieron de cualquier forma.

----------------------------------

- ¡son increíbles! – exclamo Tonks mientras acompañaba a las tres chicas, anteriormente extrañas criaturas, a comer algo.

- sin ti no hubiera sido posible – aprecio Jazmin.

- lo se – dijo con falsa arrogancia la pequeña.

- fue todo un éxito, el mejor y ultimo Hallowen en Hogwarts – dijo Lily con voz ronca.

- cielos, quedaste afónica – dijo Mary Anne, también con voz ronca.

- jaja, tu igual – dijo Lily alegre.

- extrañare los próximos Hallowens aquí, no será lo mismo – dijo melancólica Mary.

- pero aun quedara un dulce y un truco – le reconforto Jaz.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto Tonks.

- ya veras pequeña, todo a su tiempo – dijeron las chicas de séptimo con su brillo malicioso, aun quedaba un dulce y un truco. Solo uno de cada uno mas.

Y no necesariamente tenía que ser literal o de Hallowen, todo llegaría… a su debido tiempo.

--------------------------------------

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!  
amo Hallowen, ¡al fin vacaciones! Ahora creo que podré escribir más, no les aseguro nada. Gente los amo, disfruten el capitulo.**

**Besos**

**Coni – mary.**

_Tienes un cuerpo brutal, que todo hombre desearía tocar… __sexy movimiento__ woh oh. (8)_


	9. pixies

**¡Gente!**** Lectores que quiero con todo mi corazón ( L ) si, si, si. Bueno, gracias a la gente que posteo en el capitulo anterior.**

**Y para agradecerles les traje un nuevo capitulo, este se llama…**

**----------------------**

9. Pixies:

Después de la asombrosa actuación del trío de Gryffindor, Mary, Lily y Jazmin, Hallowen era el único tema, durante casi dos meses, las chicas habían recibido felicitaciones de todos los estudiantes de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor. Los profesores de vez en cuando comentaban su actuación en clases, y alguno que otro enseñaba como crear los cohetes que las chicas usaron en la presentación.

- que hay merodeadores – saludo la metamorfomaga mientras tomaban asiento frente a las tres chicos.

- hola albina, ¿Por qué tan blanca? – pregunto Sirius, la chica frunció el ceño.

Aunque era extraño que en pleno invierno, la chica se viera de blanco, cuando lo normal era usar lo más oscuro para atraer el calor del sol. La chica tenía los ojos grises platino, cabello blanco brillante, y su tez sanamente pálida, lo único no blanco era su uniforme, excepto la camisa que era blanca.

- no me digas albina – gruño la metamorfomaga – y me gusta el blanco, es lindo, pero no tanto como el verde, aunque si tuviera que usar verde o blanco, elegiría el blanco – comenzó a pensar en voz alta la chica

- ¿Dónde están Lily y Mary? – pregunto Remus al notar la falta de las otras dos chicas.

- hablan con la profesora Vector – señalo Jazmin mirando a la mesa de los profesores donde una cabellera pelirroja y otra castaña tapaban a la seria profesora de Aritmancia.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto James.

- Lily quería preguntarle cuando iban a tener el primer examen – respondió la chica mientras le robaba una tostada a Sirius, algo que se había vuelto costumbre después de Hallowen.

- ¡puedes dejar de quitarme mis tostadas, maldita sea! Ya no puedo – Sirius comenzó un largo discurso de sus infelices desayunos porque no puede comer tostadas.

- ¿Cómo lo callo? – pregunto Jaz.

- ponle algo en la boca – dijo James.

Jazmin analizo la situación, tenia a Black a unos 5 centímetros al frente, tenia una fuente de naranjas y pomelos separándolos, Black era alérgico a los cítricos, lo mataría ponerle una naranja, en su mano un vaso de leche con chocolate y la tostada robada, el era intolerante a la lactosa y la tostada… ¡no quería darle la tostada!

Sirius sintió algo dulce y calido tapando sus labios, mmm… sabia muy rico, a vainilla, mordió un poco lo que cubría su boca y lo que sea que fuera se separo tan rápido como había cubierto su boca, se quedo en esa pose para ver si volvía, pero después de unos segundos supo q ya no volvería.

- eres un sopapo ¿sabes? – dijo Jazmin riendo (sopapo: de esas cosas para destapar el W.C.).

- Paddie tienes una cara de bobo – se burlo James.

- ¡auch! Me dejaste doliendo el labio – se quejo Jaz. Sirius abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, ella le había besado. Sonrió bobamente, era el mejor y más delicioso beso que le hubieran dado jamás.

- tienes facultades para ser una excelente amante – le dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo. Un lindo color rosa cubrió las mejillas de la chica. – y eres linda cuando te sonrojas –

- cállate – dijo la albina riendo – tonto que eres – susurro aun riendo.

- hey merodeadores – dijo Mary Anne llegando sonriente.

- ¿Cuándo será el examen de Aritmancia? – pregunto Jaz.

- enseguida a vueltas de las vacaciones de navidad – dijo la pelirroja con pesar – además de la prueba de CCM y de Encantamientos –

- ¿Qué nos toca los miércoles? – pregunto Mary mientras se servia un tazón de cereal.

- doble de DCAO, descanso, Transformaciones, almuerzo, de ahí Pociones, descanso y Botánica – dijo Jaz con pesadez.

- mmm… no esta tan mal, excepto por Pociones, porque estamos con Snape y Malfoy – dijo Lily con una cara de aburrida, enojada (n/a: algo así ¬¬)

- tienen mucho que hacer parece – comento James.

- Potter, no tienes idea, súmale eso a ser premio anual – suspiro Lily.

- si, tienen suerte que solo tienen el examen de encantamientos, excepto Remus que hace CCM con nosotras – dijo Mary.

- mmm… menos mal que pronto llegara el invierno y las vacaciones, tres benditos días faltan – dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

- si, Hogwarts ya es una postal navideña – comento Mary mientras recogía sus cosas – pero, no hay tiempo para dibujarlo, así que… ¿quien me acompaña a Defensa? –

- yop – dijeron Jaz, Sirius y Remus.

- ¿vienes Lily? – pregunto Mary.

- no, tengo que ir al despacho de Dumbledore – dijo la pelirroja recogiendo su mochila del piso – nos prestara… eso – dijo la pelirroja masajeándose la sien. Miro con ojos preocupados el comedor.

- genial ya me hacia falta – dijo Mary.

- nos vemos – dijo Lily saliendo del salón rápidamente.

Los otros chicos recogieron sus cosas, y comenzaron a salir cuando una chica rubia los intercepto abalanzándose sobre la espalda de James.

- ¡amigo! – grito Lunática.

- amiga – respondió James riendo.

- amigo – dijo la rubia.

- amiga – dijeron Remus y Sirius tomando a la rubia y abrazándola.

- amigos – dijo la chica riendo abiertamente.

- que hay Lun – dijo Sirius cuando la rubia se separo – no te veíamos… desde ayer en la tarde –

- nada…hoy me pusieron una babosa en la mochila – dijo la rubia con naturalidad.

- no entiendo porque hacen eso, a nosotros nos caes de maravilla – comento Mary pasando un brazo por los hombros de la rubia.

- si, como que los ravenclaws están locos – agrego Jaz pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica al otro lado.

- no se, tal vez porque no creen que ser como soy, sea ser buen Ravenclaw… ¿me creen si les digo que todas las noches el club de ajedrez mágico invade la sala común? – bufo la rubia iniciando su camino con las chicas a DCAO.

- ¿Por qué siempre pasa eso? – pregunto James contrariado al ver que su mejor amiga le abandonaba.

- ¡porque somos mujeres! – exclamaron las chicas unos metros mas adelante.

- eso – dijeron los merodeadores alargando la e (eeeeeeeeeeso) a lo que las chicas rieron.

- les tengo un aviso, hoy entrenamiento, después de Herbología, Lun si quieres puedes ir a ver – dijo James.

- oh, claro – dijo la Ravenclaw feliz.

- pero te diré una cosa Potter, si alguna de tus fanáticas me llega a tirar un brillo labia por pasar muy cerca de ti de nuevo, iré a las gradas y las ahorcare a todas con mis propias manos – dijo Jazmin furibunda por lo que había pasado en el ultimo entrenamiento – y sacare garras de mis manos para enterrárselas en el cuello – añadió mostrando unas afiladas uñas que crecían de sus manos. Potter trago con dificultad.

- y tu, Sirius Orion Black – dijo Mary con una mirada de cabreo mayúsculo - ¿Qué les pasa a tus condenada admiradoras? El entrenamiento pasado, me tiraron sus zapatos… con tacones, porque hable muy "coqueto" contigo, y me gritaron de que tu eras de todas, que no podía tener una novia, y menos una como yo, ¡se puede saber quien mierda les dijo que soy tu novia! –

- lo siento primita, pero eso yo no lo se – dijo Sirius muy extrañado.

- oh, creo que a mitad de Octubre escuche a una chica de quinto, diciéndole a otra de sexto que Mary McDonald le había dicho que eras su novia – comento Lunática.

- voy a hablar muy seriamente con ella – dijo Annie.

Llegaron hasta las puertas del aula de DCAO, enseguida un grupo de chicas se acerco a flirtear con los merodeadores, las tres chicas que los acompañaban entornaron los ojos, entonces a Mary Anne se le ocurrió una idea, una ampolleta apareció sobre su cabeza.

- muy oportuno Lun – dijo Jaz riendo al ver que la rubia había aparecido la ampolleta sobre la cabeza de la castaña.

- esperen aquí – dijo Mary Anne con una sonrisa traviesa muy parecida a la de Sirius.

La castaña se acerco a la marea de chicas que rodeaba a los merodeadores, hizo su mayor esfuerzo por cruzar hasta llegar a la espalda de Remus.

- cariño… ¿Por qué tan rodeado de ilusas? – dijo la castaña colgándose del cuello del licántropo y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla que hizo sentir cosquillas en el estomago de Remus y en ella misma.

- o no lo se linda, lo siento chicas, ya estoy ocupado, tengo dueña – sonrió el castaño, Mary sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes en una perfecta sonrisa. Entonces las chicas que rodeaban a Remus se alejaron.

Entonces Jaz y Lun entendieron. Jaz fue tras Sirius y Lun tras James.

- hola amor – dijo Jazmin poniéndose frente a Sirius, no sin antes cambiar su apariencia (no iba a dejar que su imagen favorita fuera la q esas brujas quisieran matar) a un cabello negro azabache y ojos violáceos. Al instante le dio un beso en los labios exactamente igual al del desayuno, Sirius saboreo el sabor a vainilla y reconoció a la metamorfomaga.

- hola cielo – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa boba de enamorado, sabia que el apodo cielo le encantaría. Subió la vista y vio que la marea de chicas que le rodeaba había desaparecido para ir a gruñir a un lado con las admiradoras de Remus.

- de nada – guiño un ojos la metamorfomaga – pero me debes una, el pelo moreno junto con los ojos violetas también son lindos, y cada vez que lo use, tus maniáticas fans van a querer matarme –

Mientras tanto una rarísima rubia ayudaba a su amigo de la infancia a escapar de las maniáticas arpías que se hacían llamar sus admiradoras.

- ¡Jaime! – grito Lunática mientras se subía a la espalda del buscador. Y le daba un fugaz beso en los labios. Seco, como muchos de los que había sentido James desde que había besado a cierta pelirroja a inicios del año en cierto armario de escobas.

- hola dulce – dijo James esbozando una gran sonrisa falsa. Al instante se disipo la multitud.

- gracias chicas, esos son los gajes del oficio – suspiro Sirius sonriendo a unas cuantas chicas que le guiñaron un ojo al entrar en el aula, a lo que Jazmin le dio un empujón.

- tuve que besar a un sopapo, por lo menos actúa convincente – le dijo la "morena".

- deberías estar halagada de aparentar ser mi novia – dijo el moreno guiñándole un ojo.

- pero no lo estoy – sonrió la chica mientras entraba al aula tomada de la mano del moreno y miraba a las chicas que la asesinaban con la mirada.

- tienes unos dedos muy suaves – dijo el chico mientras besaba la mano de la chica y otras suspiraban ante el galante gesto.

- basta o te botare – dijo la chica, Sirius aparento estar ofendido - ¡Sirius amor, creo que esto no funcionara! – Todo el mundo puso atención a las palabras de la metamorfomaga - ¡creo que debemos terminar!

Sirius abrió la boca en una gran y enorme O, aunque fuera de un noviazgo falso, era la primera vez que lo botaban. Tomo una real pose de arrogancia y miro a la chica que reía un poco, frunció el ceño.

- tienes razón, yo creo que es mejor no seguir con esto, sobre todo si ya le había echado el ojos a cierta chica de Ravenclaw – dijo mirando directamente a una voluptuosa y curvilínea rubia oxigenada de Ravenclaw. – Hola Dani – nuevamente Daniela Kaile.

- genial – dijo la chica, le golpeo en la cabeza con la palma como felicitando a un pequeño. Y tomo asiento junto a Mary y Lunática. Sirius gruño y se fue junto a Remus y James que estaban riendo por lo bajo.

- muy bien alumnos, abran sus libros en la pagina 334, tema de hoy: defensa no mágica, en otras palabras aprenderemos a pelear al modo _muggle_ – dijo el profesor, se escucharon varios comentarios de satisfacción por la parte masculina.

- ¿listo para una paliza prongs? – pregunto Sirius.

- sueña con ganarme – dijo James con bastante confianza.

- bien quiero que se pongan en parejas justas haber – el profesor reviso la lista – bien, Potter con Black, Sirius – los dos morenos chocaron las palmas – Mulciber con Lupin – el gorila de Mulciber miro a Remus, el castaño supo que era porque Mulciber era gigantesco y el tenia fuerza sobre humana.

- patéale el trasero moony – dijo James.

- Kent con Black, Mary Anne – las chicas se miraron y sonrieron – Julls y Justins – Lun rió – Kaile y Dotts – Mary, Jaz y Lun rieron mas fuerte - ¿algún problema señoritas? – Las tres negaron inocentemente – bien, Malfoy y Snape –

Y así siguió hasta que todos estuvieron emparejados. El maestro movió todos los bancos, sillas y demás a un lado y cubrió el piso de colchonetas.

- bien – dijo el profesor – no quiero varitas, así que, peleen limpio y cuando alguno sangre o se desmaye avisen, ¿entendido? Muy bien, comiencen – en seguida en el salón comenzaron a volar pies y manos.

En la pareja mas rubia y descerebrada se encontraban Daniela Kaile y Hilary Dotts, una fan de Sirius otra de Remus, imagínense su pelea, una tomaba el pelo de la otra, la otra rasguñaba y cuando se rompía una uña lloraba y gritaba.

A diferencia de esa pareja, dos Gryffindors sabían combatir, una gimnasta y la otra con conocimiento de defensa personal, gracias a crecer en una noble familia, bueno, digamos que las piruetas no faltaban.

Gancho derecho por parte de Black, agachada instantánea por parte de Jaz, patada baja por parte de la metamorfomaga, un salto simple y fugaz por parte de Mary, puñetazo bajo por parte de Mary y un flic flac (puesto de pies de espaldas, bajas a puente y subes a vertical para caer con los pies mirando al frente, no se si lo explique bien).

Mientras tanto, una Ravenclaw rubia natural, peleaba contra otra artificial, Lunática y Fany eran un espectáculo digno de pagar, la "novia" de James, contra la presidenta del club de fans de Potter, digan todos conmigo, ¡wuju! Veamos que pasa.

- te voy a sacar los ojos rarita – dijo Fany con furia.

- esta bien – dijo Lun calmada.

- vas a morir – la loca real se abalanza contra la calmadita chica que corre un paso al lado y la maniática cae de estomago sobre la colchoneta.

- deberías tener mas cuidado – dijo Lunática.

Mientras tanto nuestro licántropo favorito seguía las órdenes de su amigo Prongs. Una monumental paliza al malo de Slytherin. Remus lo arrojaba al suelo, le daba puñetazos, pateaba por debajo haciendo que cayera, lo levantaba y arrojaba al suelo, y al parecer nuestro pacifico Remus estaba disfrutando ser un licántropo.

- creo que debería llamar al profesor, desde aquí arriba no te ves muy bien – comento Remus mientras veía a Mulciber echado en el suelo.

En cambio la batalla de nuestros morenos favoritos era bastante parecido a las dos chicas de Gryffindor que peleaban a su lado, Sirius tiraba un puñetazo, James lo detenía, Sirius intentaba botarlo pateando por debajo, James saltaba pero soltaba a Sirius, por lo que el animago se ponía de espaldas a James lo tomaba por el brazo y por sobre su hombro lo arrojaba al suelo, pero Potter tomaba los brazos de Sirius y tiro al chico al suelo con el.

- buen trabajo amigo – dijo Sirius riendo.

- buen movimiento – agrego James riendo también.

Entonces las dos vecinas se acercaron a la pareja de morenos, les ayudaron a pararse.

- Sirius, vamos, uno contra uno – dijo Mary Anne sonriendo con picardía.

- ¿segura que quieres perder? – dijo Sirius sonriendo con arrogancia.

- oh, por favor – gruño Jaz – arriba Black te pateare el trasero – dijo bruscamente la metamorfomaga, mientras subía las mangas de su camisa y se quitaba la falda para quedar en unas mallas que anteriormente tapaba la falda.

- esta bien Kent, muéstrame lo que tienes – dijo el animago arremangándose la camisa.

La chica lanzo un gancho derecho, Sirius tomo el brazo de la chica, a la metamorfomaga le brillaron los ojos, demasiado fácil, había caído en la trampa, la chica giro el brazo de alguna forma extraña, de forma que Sirius giro y cayo al suelo, en seguida la chica se arrodillo sobre el y le sostuvo los brazos de forma que no pudiera levantarse.

- punto para la chica – dijo Jaz con arrogancia. Sirius gruño.

- wojojo, paddie te sacaron la… -

- lo se prongs, simplemente quítamela de encima para poder pararme – dijo Sirius enojado.

- calma amigo – dijo Jaz riendo, mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de Mary y James ayudaba a Sirius.

- primo eres un mal perdedor – se mofo la castaña.

- si claro, vamos prima, ahora, tu y yo – dijo Sirius, relajándose.

Primo y prima se pudieron frente a frente, patada alta por parte del animago, Mary se agacho, intento de zancadilla por parte de la chica, Sirius salta, Mary se pone delante del chico, toma su brazo y por sobre su hombro lo lanza al suelo, y antes de que el chico pudiera llevarla con el, gira, para que no pueda agarrar sus brazos, se arrodilla sobre el chico y le sujeta los brazos.

- gane – dijo triunfal la chica.

- arrrrgh – rugió Sirius – solamente no estoy concentrado, en la próxima clase haremos la revancha – entonces llego Remus.

- ¿Qué paso moony? – pregunto James extrañado de que su amigo no estuviera dándole una paliza a Mulciber.

- se llevaron al tonto a la enfermería, le desencaje el hombro después de la ultima caída – dijo el licántropo.

- uuuh, bien echo amigo – dijo Mary dándole una palmada al chico, unas chicas cerca le miraron raro – quiero decir, ¡genial amor! – se corrigió la castaña abrazando al licántropo.

Entonces sonó la campana, la primera hora de DCAO paso y llego Lily. Al entrar rápidamente provoco mucho ruido por lo que varias cabezas se giraron a verla.

- ¡¿Qué!? – exclamo la pelirroja furiosa.

- que gusto que nos acompañe señorita Evans, me gustaría que se pusiera con el señor Lupin, estamos practicando la defensa personal, usted sabrá ya que proviene de familia _muggle_, peleas física – dijo el profesor con el mayor respeto posible, al referirse a "familia _muggle_".

- muy bien, tengo ganas de patear traseros – dijo la pelirroja quitándose la túnica y arremangándose la camisa. – ahora, ven Lupin –

Tal vez fuera porque Lily tenia mas fuerte los brazos que sus amigas, o porque tenia tanta practica como Mary Anne o tal vez había visto muchas películas de Acción y peleas, pero tengo que decirles que la pelirroja _was kicking asses_ (pateaba traseros). Todo partió cuando la pelirroja engancho su pie en el tobillo de un pie del licántropo, empujando hacia delante voto a Remus, la chica se arrodillo, lo giro, tomo su brazo y le hizo una llave. Y una y otra vez le gano al pobre chico.

Al finalizar la clase de DCAO las chicas habían ganado 5 puntos para Gryffindor, Kaile y Dotts perdieron 5 puntos cada una por ponerse a llorar de uñas rotas y cabello desastroso. Al instante Lily salio junto con Sirius lo más pronto posible del aula, Sirius para no llenarse de admiradoras y Lily para que no la interrogaran.

------------------------------

- ¡Padfoot despeja a Rose! – grito James mientras entrenaban en el campo de quidditch.

- ¡eso trato, pero es difícil si Sellior dejara de mirar embobado a Lun! – se excuso Sirius.

James miro hacia donde estaba su amiga mirando tranquila el entrenamiento, mientras Lily al lado de ella, escribía sin parar, aparentemente la furia de hoy la había inspirado a escribir, bastante. Giro la cabeza, donde el bateador Jack Sellior balanceaba el bate y miraba a la rubia.

- ¡Jack, si no empiezas a golpear bludgers, me asegurare de que Sirius te las lance a ti! – grito James. Al instante el corpulento chico comenzó a golpear una bludger que se acercaba peligrosamente a Jazmin.

Ahora James debía hacer lo suyo, busco por toda la cancha la snitch, extrañamente no la encontraba, volvió a chequear a sus jugadores, Mary había atrapado espectacularmente un intento de punto de Matt, quedando colgando de cabeza, esa chica si que sacrificaba por el equipo.

Volvió a buscar la snitch, rayos que estaba escurridiza hoy, se fijo en los postes, normalmente siempre se escondía ahí, pero ahora no estaba, giro la cabeza a las gradas, estaba repleto de admiradoras de Sirius y de el mismo, ya que Remus no estaba en el equipo.

Se escucho un grito proveniente de Rose, al instante vio, Jaz estaba girando en una voltereta en el aire, su escoba pasaba por debajo de Sirius mientras ella giraba arriba de el, paso a el animago y cayo en la escoba, amortiguando el impacto con las manos y los pies, con la quaffle debajo del brazo, hizo un zigzag y anotó. Amaba a esas chicas, eran sencillamente espectaculares. Escucho unas aclamaciones en donde estaba Lun, y vio a Lily animando a Jaz, y la vio, la snitch estaba al lado de Lily, voló lo mas rápido que pudo y atrapo la snitch justo entre las dos chicas.

- ¡hey la estaba dibujando! – reclamo Lily, James miro la libretita donde creía que la pelirroja estaba escribiendo y vio un dibujo que parecía hecho por una niña de 12 años.

- dibujas mal, déjale eso a Mary Anne – se mofo James. Y volvió al campo de quidditch, ya se hacia tarde, faltaban dos horas para la cena, lanzo un agudo silbido y los jugadores dejaron de moverse. - ¡EXCELENTE EQUIPO, VAYAN A LAS DUCHAS, PERO ANTES, UN APLAUSO PARA KENT QUE HIZO UN GRAN PUNTO! – dijo James sonriente.

Todos aplaudieron, y la metamorfomaga se puso de pie sobre la escoba, una hazaña muy difícil contando que estaban a unos 7 metros sobre el suelo y que el palo era muy delgado, la chica hizo una gran reverencia, hizo un mortal hacia atrás y callo sobre sus manos y pies sobre la escoba, al igual que cuando anoto el punto.

- ¡Sellior quiero hablar contigo mas tarde! – le grito James a Jack cuando este entraba a las duchas, el asintió y entro mientras el capitán recogía las bludgers y la quaffle.

------------------------------

- ¡que maravilloso entrenamiento! – grito Mary saltando dentro de los vestidores.

- ¡vamos a patearle el trasero a Slytherin este viernes! – agrego Sirius mientras celebraba dentro de la ducha.

- va a ser tan genial – dijo Rose entusiasta, mientras se enjabonaba a unas mil duchas lejos de Sirius.

- ¿Jaz como era la canción que creaste el otro día contra Slytherin? – pregunto Mary, la metamorfomaga sonrió y comenzó a cantar.

**Si crees que ganaras  
oh, slytherin piensa dos veces  
si crees que vencerás**

oh slytherin perderás  
oh slytherin perderás

pero si sientes que eres fuerte

**Tienes que estar demente**

**No tienes oportunidad**

**Oh slytherin**** perderás**

**Oh slytherin perderás.**

**Porque Gryffindor ganaraaaa.**

Cuando Jaz termino de cantar todos comenzaron a aplaudir a la metamorfomaga, que además de haber creado una estupenda canción cantaba excepcionalmente bien, James, que había entrado justo cuando comenzó la canción se acerco a la cazadora.

- Kent tu canción es estupenda, creo que deberíamos colgarla en la sala común – dijo el capitán. Todos gritaron para demostrar su apoyo.

- lo siento, pero es una canción original de Jazmin Kent – dijo la chica, su cabello cambio a rosa de vanidad.

- vamos Jazzie, imagínate, al final del pergamino con la letra pondremos "canción original de Jazmin Kent" – le aseguro Mary Anne.

- bien, pero con una condición – dijo la chica.

- lo que sea – dijo Sirius.

- cuando ganemos la copa, yo la alzo después de Potter – dijo la chica con rostro inocente.

- GENIAL – grito James.

---------------------------

- ¿de que querías hablar capi? – pregunto Jack cuando se encontró con James a la salida de los vestidores de Gryffindor.

- Jack, eres un gran jugador, y por eso necesito que te concentres en el entrenamiento – dijo James, tomándolo por los hombros.

- lo siento Potter – dijo Jack apenado.

- oye… ¿te gusta Lun? – pregunto James extrañado. El chico negó. – ¿entonces que tanto mirabas? –

- me extrañaba que la loca presidenta de tu club de fans estuviera registrando la mochila de Julls – dijo el castaño.

- ¡¿Qué?! Mierda… - James salio corriendo en dirección al castillo dejando a un extrañado Jack Miller.

---------------------------

Una rubia y una castaña reían a carcajadas ante la escena que estaban presenciando, Jazmin Kent y Lily Evans chillaban y corrían intentando escapar de los pixies que los seguían enamoradizos, mientras unos cuantos las "atormentaban" a ellas.

Los pixies eran un tipo de hadas, masculinas, que normalmente habitaban en lo profundo de los bosques, en busca de mujeres solitarias, dependía de cómo fuera la mujer por dentro y por fuera de cómo la tratarían, si la mujer era de gran belleza pero de interior oscuro, la dejaban vagar solitaria, si al contrario, era poco vistosa pero de gran corazón, la guiaban a la salida para que siguiera su camino sola, si era horrible por dentro y por fuera, la guiaban a lo oscuro para que no pudiera salir jamás, si era hermosa por dentro y por fuera, la seguían mimaban y amaban, y la dejaban salir acompañándola siempre. En pocas palabras eran como chicos con muchas hormonas. Además de eso, los pixies podían percibir los sentimientos humanos. Cuando un pixie obtenía una dueña y en otra palabras a una chica que amar y mimar para siempre, este adoptaba la personalidad de ella y por lo tanto compartían gestos y sentimientos.

- pixies basta – decía Lily mientras los hados acariciaban su cabello y besaban su rostro.

- no me beses ahí que me da cosquillas – dijo Lunática mientras un pixie aparecía de debajo de su cabello donde antes acariciaba su nuca.

- ¡Lun! – una voz masculina resonó por el pasillo, las alas de los pixies se erizaron.

- cuidado James, pusieron pixies en mi mochila – advirtió Lunática.

- si se, fue Fany – dijo James parándose al lado de la chica, mientras los pixies le veían crispados. Y es que estas criaturas eran celosos de los hombres.

- no se por que cree que me molestaría, los pixies son tan dulces, excepto con Lily y Jaz – dijo Lun. Observando como los pixies seguían a las chicas enamorados – están un poco obsesos –

- lo que no tiene, lo quieren – dijo Mary riendo. Entonces lanzo un agudo silbido y los pixies entraron en la mochila de la castaña – los liberare en el bosque esta noche – dijo la chica.

- no, déjame uno – pidió Lunática con pucherito. Mary sonrió abrió el frasco y dejo a un pixie azul agua para que combinara con los ojos de la rubia. También dejo salir uno verde, uno café y uno blanco.

- ahora hay un pixie para cada uno, cada cual de los ojos de cada uno, el café es mío – el pixie nombrado se sentó en el inicio de la coleta de la chica – el verde para Lily – el hada voló hasta perderse en el cabello rojo de la chica, que sonrió – y el blanco para Jaz, ya que es un color neutro y se vera bien con todo – este pixie se sentó en el hombro de Jazmin.

- genial – dijo Lunática.

- bien ahora vamos a cenar que me muero de hambre – comento Mary corriendo al gran comedor.

- esta lo único que quieres es lechuga – dijo Jaz, mientras reía caminado al comedor.

-------------------------------

- Mary Anne cálmate o te vas a atragantar – le dijo Lily, mientras veía como la chica se echaba un gran pedazo de tomate a la boca.

- como que engulle igual que Sirius – observo Remus girando la mirada de Mary a Sirius, que se echaba un pedazo de pollo mas grande que su mano a la boca. Entonces se escucho una arcada.

- te dije, si comías tan rápido esa lechuga se pegaría a tu garganta – le regaño Lily mientras sacaba la varita – _accio_ – la lechuga que asfixiaba a mary salio de su garganta y la castaña cayo hacia atrás respirando rápidamente.

- gra… gracias – dijo la castaña.

- atarantada que eres – dijo Jaz. Mientras el pixie aparecía por todo su cabello y se resbalaba por la respingada nariz que la chica había hecho para que el jugara.

Sirius miro a la criatura con los ojos entrecerrados, ahora el pixie besaba las mejillas de la chica causándole cosquillas, odiaba a los pixies, siempre creían que podían tener a todas las chicas, eran tan arrogantes, egocéntricos y vanidosos (n/a: ¿les recuerda a alguien?).

- ¿puedes decirle al monstruo que deje de hacer eso? – gruño Black, el hada susurro algo al oído de la metamorfomaga, que crispo mas a Sirius.

- Hermes dice que estas celoso Black – se mofo Jaz.

- ¿Quién es Hermes? – pregunto Remus.

- mi pixie, ¿verdad Hermes? – dijo Jazmin, el pixie asintió vigorosamente.

- ¿ustedes les pudieron nombre? – pregunto James.

- si – dijo Lily – el mío es Harry – dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

- este es Gideon – dijo Lun mientras el pixie se balanceaba soñador en su hombro.

- y este es… ¡Félix! – dijo emocionada Mary Anne, mientras el pixie dibujaba una gran rosa con el polvo que dejaba al volar.

Entonces tres muy desagradables chicas, todas rubias, todas sin cerebro, y todas superficiales, se acercaron a la mesa de Gryffindor. Todas tenían marcas de uñas en los brazos.

- hola chicos – dijo Daniela Kaile tomando asiento entre Sirius y Mary, algo que molesto a ambos primos.

- ¿Qué hacen acá? ¡Ustedes no son Gryffindors! – dijo Mary hoscamente.

- se, váyanse, que ustedes nos caen mal – agrego Lily.

- ¿perdón? Ella tampoco es Gryffindor – dijo Fany apuntando a Lun.

- apuntar es de mala educación – dijo calmada Lunática.

- bueno, no importa, venimos a hablar con los merodeadores, ustedes váyanse, dijeron las tres chicas apartando a las Gryffindors y Lun. Y sentándose junto a los merodeadores.

- ¡son una peste saben! Y nadie me aparta de mi primo y mi novio – dijo Mary Anne retomando su asiento entre Sirius y Daniela – ven cariño, siéntate al lado mío – dijo la castaña con falsa dulzura.

- cierto que Remus esta de novio contigo – dijo Hilary asesinándola con la mirada. Félix asomo su brillante cabeza por el cabello de Mary Anne, frunció el ceño, alguien estaba furioso y celoso.

- Félix, tiraje el cabello – dijo Mary sonriendo con malicia.

El pixie obedeció a su dueña, voló hasta la parte trasera de la cabeza de la Ravenclaw, Hilary creyó que le iba a mimar, como lo hacían los pixies con las otras chicas, pero se sorprendió al ver que el hada le jalaba el pelo con tal fuerza que la boto del asiento. Félix rió con malicia al igual que Mary, algo que logro asustar a los chicos.

- ¡váyanse antes de que le diga que les arruine el cabello a todas! – dijo la chica con el brillo Black en sus ojos.

Félix rió con malicia y sus alas se pusieron negras, nada peor que un pixie negro, eran malvados, cuando una mujer se perdía en el bosque, fuera como fuera, la guiaban a la perdición y atraían a las criaturas peligrosas.

Al ver que el pixie se volvía negro, los otros pixies se acercaron a Félix a calmarlo, mientras Lun ponía una mano en el hombro de la chica, al sentir la presencia de Lunática, Mary se sintió aliviada, las Ravenclaws se habían marchado asustadas, y a su lado Sirius la miraba extrañado.

- sin comentarios primo, ya sabes como es mi lado de la familia, esta mas cerca de Slytherin que la tuya – dijo Mary como única respuesta – me voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana, vamos Félix –

La chica se levanto y se marcho.

- Lily… hoy en DCAO estabas furiosa, ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto Lunática como si nada hubiera pasado.

- el viernes me toca el turno con Malfoy – gruño la chica – Bellatrix tiene gripe, y Remus no va a estar, ¿Por qué? – pregunto la pelirroja mirando a Lupin.

- tengo que ir a ver a mis abuelos – se excuso rápidamente Remus.

- oh – dijo Jaz.

- bueno, yo también me voy – dijo Sirius parándose – ¿me acompañan? –

Todos asintieron y se levantaron, el día había finalizado para ellos.

--------------------------------

Mary estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la torre de astronomía, no había mejor lugar para presenciar los terrenos de Hogwarts, estaba con su cuaderno en mano, lápiz en la otra, su varita flotando le daba luz, y Félix viendo su dibujo le otorgaba color. Era hora para dibujar la postal navideña que era Hogwarts ese día.

- siento que hayas visto lo de antes – dijo Mary Anne, mientras Félix se embobaba con su creación, un perfecto retrato del bosque prohibido nevado, el lago en el centro y la cabaña de Hagrid cerca, todo era hermoso.

- no hay problema, recuerda que estoy conectado contigo, se porque ocurre – dijo el pixie.

- pero no mis amigas, y no creo que lo deban saber aun – dijo la castaña sonriendo - ¿te gusta? – pregunto la chica mostrándole el dibuja terminado. Félix asintió.

Mary sonrió, había agregado un hada que brillaba a lo lejos. Era lindo, adoraba dibujar, era lo único que era suyo y de nadie más, dibujar.

**--------------------------------**

**Aquí nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten. Los pixies no son criaturas mágicas de Rowling, o eso creo, pero los pixies me suenan por una película, no se por que, son criaturas de la pertenencia de todo el mundo, y la descripción que les di en éste fic es mía, no la original… si es que hay una.**

**Cariños y gracias por todo, dejen RR.**

**Coni – Mary.**


End file.
